


Fuego y ceniza

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #03[Zaiden-Asher]by Gabrielle Evans(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

El mundo paranormal está en caos. Los Ancianos están cansados de que sus jóvenes solo piensen en divertirse, causando problemas y peleando entre ellos. Todos los que asisten a la Conferencia de la UPAC ahora tienen veinticuatro horas para reclamar un compañero de una diferente especie. Si no lo hacen, nunca tendrán pareja. El hechizo ya ha empezado a correr. No hay escapatoria al Apareamiento de Medianoche.

Diez minutos después de haber puesto los ojos en el sexy y pequeño shifter Fénix, Harry se encuentra accidentalmente emparejado con el hombre. No sabe cómo ocurrió. Lo último que recuerda es que habían estado tratando de escapar.

Louis tampoco está muy entusiasmado con su apareamiento, pero no tiene otra opción. Renunciando a su vida y todo lo que posee en México, se compromete con Harry y su nueva relación. Afortunadamente, en realidad le gusta el tipo. Lamentablemente, alguien más lo hace también. Alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para sacarlo de la imagen. 

Consultar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer. 

[Zaiden-Harry|Asher-Louis]


	2. Capítulo 1

—Bienvenido. Soy el Anciano Burke.

Louis se apoyó contra la pared y miró su vaso. Deseaba que el Anciano simplemente terminara con lo que tenía que decir, para así poder examinar con detenimiento a la multitud para un poco de acción.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí, esta noche. Esta es una ocasión memorable para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra entre todos los paranormales, llevándose con ella una gran parte de nuestra población.

Sí, ese tipo de mierda. Era algo bueno que el mayor lo mencionase.

—Quisiera que todos hagan un brindis conmigo, en memoria de aquellos que perdimos. —El Anciano levantó su copa de champán. — Jamás los olvidaremos.

Echó hacia atrás su vaso, drenándolo de un trago y comenzó a alejarse de la pared. Ahora que se había quitado eso del camino, había un lindo y pequeño rubio que quería conocer mucho mejor.

—Como he dicho, esta es una ocasión trascendental para todos. En los últimos veinticinco años, desde que terminó la Gran Guerra, la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation ha estado observando y esperando. No lo haremos más.

Puso los ojos en blanco y gimió, cuando se giró para enfocar su atención en el estrado donde estaban los Ancianos.

—La pelea entre especies deben parar. —Otro Anciano se paró junto al primero mientras hablaba. —Los humanos saben de nosotros, y han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales ha sido objeto de escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos.

Dejó de escuchar después de eso. Él no peleaba con nadie, por lo que obviamente el hombre estaba hablando con alguien más. Escaneó la habitación en busca del rubio que había perdido, y levantó la cabeza cuando varios jadeos y gritos se elevaron por la habitación. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—A causa de que continúan peleando entre especies, no pueden reclamar a una pareja de su misma raza. Deberán elegir una fuera de tu propia especie. —El Anciano parecía que estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto.

—Si fallan a la hora de traernos una pareja ante este Concilio al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como un paria.

Resopló. Tendrían un infierno de tiempo para hacer cumplir esta nueva ordenanza. ¿Cómo esperaban forzar a todos a aparearse fuera de su especie? Era ridículo.

—Para asegurarnos de que encontrarán una, se ha añadido algo especial a la poción que han bebido, cada uno de ustedes. —Continuó el Anciano. —Eso asegurará que la necesidad de aparearse fuera de su especie supere la de pelear. Es un aditivo particular que induce el calor de apareamiento en cada uno de ustedes. No serán capaces de negar la necesidad de aparearse.

Miró su copa de champán e hizo una mueca. ¡Hijo de puta! Hombre, su compañero de cuarto, Colton, iba a estar enojado. El hombre odiaba venir a estas cosas, pero él siempre lo arrastraba. Oops. No es como si supiera que los Ancianos los iban a obligar a todos.

Aun así, probablemente había una forma de evitarlo. Siempre había algún tipo de cláusula de escape.

—Y sólo en caso de que crean que puedan tratar de romper el hechizo —, dijo el Anciano Burke. —Hemos añadido una pequeña clausula especial.

¡Aja! Lo sabía. El Anciano tenía toda su atención ahora, mientras esperaba ansiosamente para descubrir cómo iba a salir de este lío.

—Cualquiera que intente negar los compromisos que derivan de este hechizo, será maldecido inmediatamente acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los Shifters ya no serán capaces de cambiar. Los usuarios de magia ya no serán capaces de hacer magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.

Sí, entendió el punto, y quería golpear al viejo justo en su cara sonriente. ¿Quién diablos pensaban los Ancianos que eran? ¡No podrían hacerles esto!

—Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.

El Anciano apenas soltó la última frase, cuando la habitación estalló en un caos total, el nivel de ruido alcanzó volúmenes ensordecedores en segundos, mientras la gente gritaba, gruñía, siseaba, refunfuñaba y rugía.

Se presionó contra la pared, tratando de volverse invisible cuando los Ancianos entraron por la puerta a su lado. Un tipo rubio, enorme corrió directamente hacia él, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de shifter era el hombre, pero olía como un gato grande, y los gatos tenían unos dientes malvados.

—¿Qué diablos es esta mierda? ¿Por qué me incluyeron? ¡No peleo con nadie!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando vio que la shifter agarraba a uno de los Ancianos por el codo y le gruñía en la cara. Oh, esto no podría ser bueno. Antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta de los Ancianos, fuertes dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su antebrazo y lo hicieron girar. Genial, un puto vampiro. Justo lo que necesitaba. Sonriéndole al tipo, sintió que el fuego fluía a través de él, calentando su piel hasta que llamas naranja de media pulgada se alzaron alegremente a lo largo de su brazo.

El vampiro siseó, sacudiendo su mano y mirándolo furioso. Antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, otro pasó corriendo junto a ellos, rozándolo y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, para aterrizar sobre su trasero.

—A la mierda esto. —Gruñó, mientras se ponía de pie. No quería un compañero, y estaba seguro de que no quería que le endosaran a alguien que conocía desde hacía cinco minutos. Podrían perseguirlo si querían, pero buena suerte atrapándolo. La mitad de la maldita población pensaba que ya estaba loco. ¿Y qué si se volvía un poco más, porque no reclamaba una pareja?

Sumergiéndose, agachándose, girando y esquivando ataques y avances, se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles del otro lado del salón de baile. Se iría de una puta buena vez antes de que todo el lugar implosionara.

Se agachó nuevamente, mientras un tipo volaba por el aire y pasaba sobre su cabeza. Al darse la vuelta para ver quién había arrojado la bala de cañón humana, sus ojos se posaron en el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Bueno, lo que podía ver de él de todos modos. Tres hombres rodeaban al tipo, mordiéndolo desde todas las direcciones.

Un largo cabello dorado revoloteaba alrededor del delgado rostro del extraño, y sus ojos verdes brillaron con una luz feroz, cuando envió a otro de sus posibles pretendientes a cruzar el salón de baile. Maldita sea, daba un excelente de golpe.

Negando con la cabeza, continuó su camino hacia las puertas. Sí, el tipo era ardiente, pero obviamente podía cuidarse solo. Antes de que pudiera escapar, un musculoso brazo lo alzo, y se encontró arrojado sobre el enorme hombro de un tipo.

—Eres tan bueno como cualquiera. —Gruñó el hombre.

—Sí, eso no está pasando, amigo. —Respiró profundamente, buscando en el fondo su fuego, avivándolo y construyéndolo hasta que toda su parte superior del cuerpo estalló en llamas anaranjadas.

El hombre que lo cargaba gritó y lo dejó caer al piso, donde aterrizó pesadamente sobre su trasero ya dolorido. Gimiendo mientras frotaba su abusada parte trasera, pasó su otra mano sobre su torso ahora desnudo.

Maldición, realmente le había gustado esa camisa. Ahora, no era más que unas pocas cenizas humeantes.

Negando con la cabeza, comenzó a levantarse cuando una mano pálida con largos dedos, se acercó para ayudarlo. Siguiendo la mano, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran los músculos del brazo del hombre antes de pasar a la amplia extensión de su pecho, y luego siguió la línea hasta la columna de su garganta. Sus ojos se redondearon, y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho, golpeando frenéticamente contra su esternón.

Mucho más alto y mucho más sexy de cerca, el hombre que había visto hacia minutos, aparentemente había despachado a su multitud de admiradores. Tomando su mano con cautela, le permitió que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, luego dio varios pasos apresurados a la salida.

—No te preocupes —, dijo el tipo. —No voy a intentar aparearme contigo.

Bueno, gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros. —¿Puedes creer esta mierda? —Estiró los brazos para abarcar el caos que los rodeaba.

—Mira a las mujeres. —Dijo el señor sensualidad y asintió con la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicas que se reían juntas en medio del salón de baile. —Se están alimentando de esto.

Efectivamente, podía verlas apuntando y susurrando, eligiendo a qué hombre atraer a su red. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —No me inscribí para esto.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco estoy bailando felizmente por esto. —Este miró por encima de su hombro, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

—Los Ancianos han regresado.

Se giró y negó otra vez. —Me voy.

—Marca el camino.

****(...)

Harry se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, para evitar gemir, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el pequeño y apretado culo que seguía. La espalda desnuda del hombre, brillaba con un fino brillo de sudor, los músculos se aglomeraban y se flexionaban mientras movía los brazos. Tardó un minuto entero en darse cuenta de que la persona desparramada en el suelo había sido un hombre. Ese era un pequeño pajarito caliente.

—Entonces, eres un fénix, ¿verdad? He oído hablar de tu tipo, pero nunca he visto uno.

—Sí, somos raros, y la mayoría nos escondimos cuando comenzó la Gran Guerra. —Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. —Por cierto, soy Louis, Louis Deacon.

—Harry Reed.

Louis los condujo por un largo pasillo de piedra, presumiblemente dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Demonios, el castillo era tan grande, y aunque esta no era su primera reunión, todavía se perdía más veces que no.

La puerta de entrada apareció, cuando doblaron la esquina, y dos guardias se adelantaron al acercarse. —¿Te has apareado?

—Uh, claro —, dijo Louis con una sonrisa brillante.

—Necesito ver tu marca de apareamiento.

—Uh, está en mi culo —, respondió Louis, todavía sonriendo.

—Entonces baja tus pantalones.

—Es mi compañero con el que estás hablando—, dijo con desprecio, cuando dio un paso adelante y empujó a Louis detrás de él. Si iban a jugar este juego, también podría ir a por todas.

—Las reglas son las reglas. —El guardia se encogió de hombros. — Necesito ver una marca de apareamiento.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, una bola de fuego pasó volando y golpeó al primer guardia en el pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El otro avanzó, y él se balanceó, conectando fuertemente con su mandíbula y enviando al hombre al suelo junto a su compañero.

Dando vuelta, metió un dedo en el pecho de Louis. —Advierte a un chico la próxima vez, ¿quieres?

Este solo se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo, antes de pasar junto a él y correr hacia la puerta. Después, lo vio, el pequeño hombre fue arrojado hacia atrás, rodando sobre su cabeza hasta que se desplomó a sus pies.

—Bueno, maldita sea. —Louis gimió cuando se sentó. —Una maldita berrera encantada.

—Entonces, tenemos que tener la marca de apareamiento antes de poder atravesarla. —Asintió. No le gustaba, pero tenía sentido. Los Ancianos eran inteligentes.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras ayudaba a Louis a ponerse de pie. — No lo sé. —Un cosquilleo comenzó donde sus manos se juntaron, corriendo por su brazo y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. —Sin embargo, puedo sentir el calor de apareamiento comenzando.

Louis se inclinó para reajustar el impresionante bulto detrás de su cremallera y gimió. —Sí, lo mismo aquí.

—Entonces, como dijiste, ¿y ahora qué?

Louis lo miró de arriba abajo mientras sonreía.

—Lindos zapatos. ¿Quieres follar?

Hizo eco del gemido anterior de Louis, mientras agarraba al hombre por la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastraba por el pasillo hacia su habitación en el ala que los Ancianos habían designado para los fae.

Louis se rió sin aliento mientras corría detrás suyo. —¿Sabes a dónde vas?

Se detuvo repentinamente, cuando llegó a una intersección de cuatro vías. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha otra vez. No tenía ni idea de qué camino tomar. Su pene palpitaba dentro de sus jeans, presionando contra su cremallera y suplicando por un poco de tiempo de juego con el delicioso bocado todavía aferrado a su mano.

¡Mierda! No reconocía nada, no sabía cuántas vueltas habían dado en el camino hacia las puertas de entrada. —Guía el camino—, gruñó.

Sentía comezón y calor en la piel, le brotaban gotas de sudor en la frente y relámpagos de pura lujuria se clavaban en él con cada respiración.

—¿Parezco un maldito sabueso? —Se burló Louis, arqueando una ceja y alejando su mano.

—Me importaría muy poco aun si fueras un reno morado. Tengo la intención de tenerte desnudo y gritando mi nombre en unos tres minutos. Si quieres hacer eso en medio de este pasillo, eso está bien para mí. —Su voz fluía brusca y salvajemente. El calor de apareamiento lo abrumaba, y una neblina lujuriosa ocupaba toda su cabeza, una que no podía quitarse de encima.

La saliva se acumuló en su boca, cuando vio el cuerpo ágil de Louis temblar ante él. Cabello largo y negro con puras vetas blancas, piel pálida y cremosa, y los ojos ámbar más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Louis era su fantasía hecha realidad.

Meneando la muñeca de este, arrastró al hombre contra él, su pequeño cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente contra su pecho. Inclinándose para susurrar al oído de Louis, rozó los labios sobre el delicado contorno. —Así que, ¿qué va a ser, pequeño pajarito?

Louis gimió, girando sus caderas y moliendo su erección contra su muslo. —No soy pequeño —bromeó.

Todo dentro suyo gritaba que reclamara el fénix, lo obligara a someterse y lo tomara como propio. La necesidad arañó y raspó, ardiendo en su vientre y extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo. Louis le tiró de la camisa, caminando hacia atrás hasta que se apoyó contra la pared de piedra. Le cubrió el cuerpo, presionando a Louis firmemente contra la pared mientras arrastraba sus labios por la suave columna de su garganta.

Este se arqueó contra él, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio para jugar. Sus pequeñas manos buscaron a tientas su botón, haciéndolo volar. La cremallera le siguió rápidamente, y largos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su goteante polla, liberándola de su confinamiento.

Gruñendo en voz alta, quería que Louis lo volviera a sujetar con fuerza. —Más duro —jadeó.

El agarre de Louis se afianzó, y su mano comenzó a moverse, acariciándolo con movimientos largos y rápidos. Con un poco de torpeza, continuó su ataque contra la piel flexible a lo largo de los hombros de Louis, mientras trabajaba para despojar al hombre de su ropa. Desabrochando los botones, empujó la mezclilla por las delgadas caderas de Louis, hasta que su gruesa polla se liberó, saltando para encontrarse con su palma.

—Maldición, eres bajo —murmuró contra la mandíbula de Louis.

Agarrando el lindo trasero de burbuja de su amante, lo apretó, alzándolo y clavándole contra la pared. Ambos gimieron, cuando Louis envolvió su mano alrededor de sus ardientes pollas, acariciándolos juntas mientras se follaba contra su ingle.

—Mierda. Cerca. —Louis jadeó, dejando caer su cabeza contra las frías piedras. Fue más rápido, arqueando su espalda mientras sus caderas se balanceaban y se reunían.

Cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió superficial cuando sus bolas se acercaron a su cuerpo, y la electricidad corrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Cerca, muy cerca. Necesitaba más. Solo un poco más para empujarse al límite.

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando la mano libre de Louis se enredó en su cabello, tirando de él hacia adelante, hasta que sus bocas chocaron en un exigente beso. Jadeó sorprendido, cuando nuevas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo. Louis lo aprovechó al máximo, metiendole la lengua entre los labios y asedió las cálidas profundidades de su boca.

Oh, diablos, nunca antes había sentido algo así. La lengua de Louis se enredó con la suya, girando, retorciéndose y exigiendo una respuesta. Perdido en su placer, se batió en duelo, girando su lengua alrededor de Louis, antes de chupar el labio inferior del hombre en su boca y mordisquearlo. Este gritó, el sonido se amortiguó contra su boca, e interminables cuerdas de semen pegajoso y caliente salieron de la rendija de Louis, cubriéndole la mano y la camisa.

Un fino humo plateado flotaba en la boca de Louis, bañándole la cara, mientras inhalaba el delicioso y dulce olor. No sabía lo que significaba, de dónde venía ni por qué lo excitaba. Solo que quería más. Reclamando los labios de Louis nuevamente, lamió dentro de su boca mientras sus caderas se sacudían, y su orgasmo se disparó a través de él.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y se estremeció cuando su pene pulsó dentro del agarre de Louis, y semen cremoso brotó de la cabeza hinchada de su eje, para bañar el espacio entre ellos.

Finalmente, saciado, la comezón comenzó a disminuir, y su cabeza se aclaró mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y lentamente bajaba a su amante para ponerlo de pie. —Maldición —respiró, apoyando la frente en la fría pared y rechinando los dientes.

—Es lo que acabamos de hacer. Más o menos —bromeó Louis, mientras metía su pene flácido dentro de sus jeans y sonreía.

—¿O hacía referencia a que nos apareemos?

—Sip. —Murmuró, mientras se apartaba de la pared y comenzaba a ponerse en pie. —Eso es.


	3. Capítulo 2

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Louis terminó de acomodarse los pantalones y levantó los ojos para ver a un muy enojado fae. —¿Qué eres? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras inspeccionaba a su nuevo compañero. Orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda, piel pálida e impecable...

Harry era deslumbrante.

—¿Acabas de ignorarme intencionalmente?—Harry dio un amenazante paso hacia adelante, sus manos apretadas a sus costados mientras le gruñía.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Haría carbón con el tipo en tres segundos.

El ladrido de Harry no lo asustaba ni un ápice. —Me gustaría saber exactamente a quién acabo de unirme. —Arqueó una ceja, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó.

—Sprit1.—Harry mordió la palabra, prácticamente escupiéndola.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su boca se abrió en una exhibición indigna de shock.

—Fan-jodidamente-tastico. Acabo de violar tu boca virgen— Arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Harry. —Vaya manera de hacerme sentir como un imbécil. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo. —Luego, levantó la nariz al aire y le dio la espalda al hombre.

No sabía mucho sobre los fae, pero sí que los Sprite se apareaban a través de un intercambio químico con su saliva. Nunca jugaban hockey de amígdalas hasta que elegían a un compañero, y parecía que él acababa de recibir ese honor. Aun así, si lo hubiera sabido, no habría atacado a Harry de esa manera. Ahora se sentía mal, y todo era culpa del maldito Sprit.

1Un sprit o duende es una entidad sobrenatural. A menudo se representan como criaturas parecidas a las hadas o como una entidad etérea.

Entonces este lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se giró, su boca se abrió nuevamente. —¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

—¿Te olvidarías de ti mismo por cinco minutos, para poder decidir qué hacer ahora? —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho y lo miró. —Sí, fue mi primer beso, pero me gustó. Deja de ser una reina del drama.

Se pavoneo ante el cumplido, frunció los labios y sacó su pecho. — ¿Te gustaría otro?

Harry lo golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza otra vez.

—Enfócate.

Frotándose la cabeza, lo miró. —¿Siempre eres tan violento?

—¡Louis!

—Está bien, está bien—Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bueno, no podemos deshacerlo, así que supongo que le sacaremos provecho.

—Espera. —Harry comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo, mirando sus pies, mientras movía las manos salvajemente.

—Nos apareamos. Conseguimos el sello y salimos de este maldito castillo—Se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa. —Después de obtener el sello, hemos terminado. Vuelves a tu vida y yo a la mía. Todos felices.

Sus labios se extendieron también en una amplia sonrisa. —Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Harry Reed. —Estiró la mano e hizo una leve reverencia. —Vamos a casarnos.

Este resopló, ignoró su mano y se volvió para caminar por el pasillo en la dirección de dónde venían. Negó con la cabeza y sacó su lengua ala espalda de Harry. Demonios, básicamente habían dicho —Acepto—. ¿No podría un hombre ofrecerle una pizca de romance a su prometido?

—¡Mueve tu trasero, Louis!

Aparentemente no.

—¡Oye, espera!—Corrió hacia el lado de su compañero. —¿Puede alguien más reclamarnos, antes de obtener el sello?

Los pasos de Harry vacilaron, pero siguió caminando. —No estoy seguro, pero deberíamos poner nuestro nombre en ese libro rápidamente.

Agachó la cabeza en acuerdo, pero por lo demás, no hizo ningún comentario. De alguna manera, no creía que fuera así de fácil.

Al entrar por las puertas del salón de baile, de inmediato se dio cuenta de cuán cierta había sido su suposición. No había dado más de dos pasos, antes de que alguien lo abordara, por un lado, enviándolos a ambos a deslizarse por el suelo. El chico mostró sus dientes, gruñendo y siseando, mientras lo inmovilizaba en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera superar la sorpresa por completo, Harry apareció sobre ellos, levantando al pelirrojo y lanzándolo a un lado como un muñeco de trapo.

—Supongo que eso responde nuestra pregunta. —Murmuró, mientras se inclinaba para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo allí, desde el anuncio de los Ancianos.

En lugar de pararse, agarró la mano de Harry y tiró de él hacia el piso, mientras una pequeña mujer rubia se arrojaba a su espalda. Este aterrizó pesadamente a su lado, y la shifter paso sobre sus cabezas para golpear el suelo y rodar antes de ponerse de pie y escanear la habitación en busca de su próxima víctima.

—De acuerdo, nuevo plan. —Harry se levantó rápidamente y lo agarró, llevándolo sobre su hombro. —Mira la parte de atrás. Me pondré al frente.

Aunque no le importaba exactamente que lo llevaran como un saco de patatas, comprendía la necesidad. —Rápido.

Harry corrió a través de la habitación, girando y esquivando, cuando alguien se acercó demasiado. Sostenía una pequeña bola de llamas parpadeantes en su mano, desafiando a cualquiera a tratar de atacar la espalda de Harry.

Soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio, cuando este subió las escaleras hacia la plataforma y lo bajó. Extinguiendo su fuego, se volvió con su compañero para enfrentar a los Ancianos.

—Louis Deacon—dijo.

—Harry Reed.

—¿Y te has apareado? —Preguntó uno de los Ancianos.

Resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, solo asintió en respuesta.

—Sí, nos hemos apareado, señor— dijo Harry respetuosamente.

El Anciano sonrió y asintió, mientras se inclinaba y grababa sus nombres en el libro de registro que tenía delante. Escuchó a Harry sisear a su lado. Mientras se volvía para preguntar qué había pasado, un dolor ardiente le quemo el interior del muslo. Ese sello de apareamiento era una putada. Saltando de un pie a otro, apretó los labios y trató de no gritar, cuando su marca de apareamiento se estampó sobre su piel.

—¿Hemos terminado? —Preguntó Harry, con voz temblorosa.

El Anciano sonrió de nuevo, mientras le entregaba un sobre con el sello UPAC en el. —Estas son tus instrucciones de apareamiento. Es de suma importancia que los leas.

—Uh, correcto—Tomó el sobre y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. —Bueno, sí, esto apesta, pero al menos no fue aburrido. —Dio un pequeño saludo y saltó del escenario con Harry justo detrás de él.

****(...)

—Necesito ver sus marcas de apareamiento. —Anunció el guardia, mientras arrastraban sus bolsas hacia la puerta principal. No se acercó a ellos esta vez y parecía un poco cauteloso. Harry tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reírse.

Louis resopló y dejó caer su bolsa, buscando los botones de sus jeans.

—¿Realmente está en tu culo? —Esta vez rió.

—Dentro de mi muslo, y cállate —se quejó Louis.

Le puso la mano en el hombro a su compañero mientras reía.

—Déjame—Dio un paso adelante y se giró, quitándose la camisa para mostrarle al guardia su marca de apareamiento, justo entre sus omóplatos.

No tenía idea de cómo era, pero aparentemente calmó al guardia porque gruñó su aceptación y se alejó. Tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza, levantó su bolsa del suelo e hizo un gesto con su cabeza de Louis hacia la puerta. —Después de ti, mi pequeño pájaro.

Este puso los ojos en blanco, mientras levantaba su bolso sobre su hombro y se abría camino a través de las puertas. —Realmente tienes que dejar de llamarme así.

—Oh, no alborotes tus plumas.

—¡Uf! Eres imposible. —Louis se quejó y gimió durante todo el camino por los escalones y hacia los vehículos de la UPAC.

—¿Por qué la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation tiene su base en Escocia? —Preguntó, mientras se deslizaba en el asiento trasero al lado de Louis.

—¿De verdad? Después de todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, ¿esa es tu gran pregunta?

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo trato de conversar. ¿Entonces, dónde vives?

Louis se dejó caer en su asiento y cerró los ojos. —Isla Blanca, México. ¿Tú?

—A las afueras de Chattanooga, Tennessee.

Los ojos de este se abrieron de golpe, y se sentó un poco más derecho. — ¿Deberíamos intercambiar números o algo?

Asintió lentamente. —Sí, podría ser una buena idea. —Sacó su teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación de contacto antes de pasárselo a Louis. —Simplemente graba tu número allí.

Este hizo lo que le pedían, antes de sacar su propio teléfono celular y pasárselo, con instrucciones de hacer lo mismo. Una vez que terminaron, se acomodaron en sus asientos y miraron por la ventana en silencio.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, descargaron su equipaje y se abrieron paso por las puertas corredizas de vidrio.

— Yo voy para allá—dijo Louis, señalando en la dirección opuesta al mostrador de registros que debía ir. Extendió su mano y esperó a que la tomara. —Bueno, ha sido... sí. Tal vez te veré en la próxima reunión.

Soltó la mano de su compañero y asintió. No conocía al tipo, honestamente, no había invertido nada en su apareamiento. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de no ver al pequeño fénix volvió a tensarle el estómago?

Sacudiéndose la sensación irracional, se apartó y sonrió.

—Cuídate, pajarito. Tienes mi número por si surge algo.

Louis bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano. —Nos vemos, amigo. — Luego se volvió sin decir una palabra más y desapareció entre la multitud.


	4. Capítulo 3

Quince horas más tarde, Louis se dejó caer en el sofá en su sala de estar y gimió. Se rascó sobre los pantalones vaqueros, justo donde la marca de apareamiento estaba impresa en su muslo. La maldita cosa le había estado picando como loca desde que dejó a Harry en el aeropuerto. Esperaba que no fuera algo permanente.

Aunque su cerebro estaba cansado y sus ojos le quemaban, el resto de su cuerpo se sentía nervioso y ansioso. Todo el viaje a casa, se había sentido como si estuviera esperando algo. Aunque simplemente no tenía idea de qué.

Echando un vistazo al reloj en el reproductor de DVD, negó y suspiró. Se preguntó si Harry habría llegado sano y salvo a casa, y qué es lo que estaría haciendo, si estaría pensando en él. Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a pasearse por el pequeño espacio frente a la mesa de café. Habría conseguido exactamente lo que quería: un apareamiento sin ataduras que le permitiera vivir su vida como él quisiera.

Entonces, ¿por qué ya echaba de menos a su gran fae? Apenas veinticuatro horas después de que se aparearon, y un poco más desde que vio a Harry, y ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¡Increíble!, ya había perdido.

Siguió caminando, rascando distraídamente su cuello, sus brazos, después su pecho ¿Cuándo comenzó a hacer tanto calor? Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, se secó su sudada frente con ella, antes de arrojarla a un lado. Se dirigió hacia el termostato y puso en marcha el aire acondicionado tan bajo como podía.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y continuó caminando.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos también, y una furiosa tormenta de fuego corrió a través de su cuerpo, hasta que sintió que su piel se derretiría directamente sobre sus huesos.

Corriendo por el pasillo, llegó al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua frío. Su piel continuó sintiéndose caliente, y su polla se llenó y se endureció, latiendo entre sus piernas y gritando por atención.

Los agudos calambres le apuñalaron el vientre y le dolieron los cansados músculos. Su respiración era sucinta y alterada, se deshizo de la ropa interior, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, haciéndolo alcanzar la pared para estabilizarse.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Le dolía la polla, goteando más pre -semen de lo que nunca antes le había ocurrido, se sacudía y le palpitaba hasta el punto del dolor. Situado en la esquina de la pequeña ducha, palmeó su ardiente erección y se acarició rápidamente.

Solo tomó tres bombeos y un ligero giro debajo de la cabeza antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar, cuando su orgasmo se abrió paso en su interior. En lugar de calmar la quemadura, la necesidad y el hambre carnal, la sensación profundizó más desesperadamente en él.

Su erección no bajó, pero pareció hacerse más dura, presionó sus bolas hasta que temió que explotaran. Las imágenes de Harry pasaron por su mente, y su cuerpo reaccionó bombardeándolo con otro orgasmo que le robó la respiración. Cordones ardientes de esperma explotaron desde el agujero en su glande, sin absolutamente ningún motivo.

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo de la ducha, demasiado débil para continuar de pie. El fuego creció y le quemaba, su piel burbujeaba, y su polla aún estaba dura como la piedra Sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar el agua, se arrastró de la ducha y tropezó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar para buscar su teléfono.

Jugueteando con sus jeans, donde habían sido lanzados, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y buscó en sus contactos, tratando de concentrar sus nublados ojos en la lista. Finalmente, encontró el nombre de Harry, pulsó para llamar, llevó el teléfono a su oído y esperó.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —la voz sin aliento de Harry se apoderó del receptor después de la segundo timbreo. —¿Qué diablos está pasando? Mi polla está lo suficientemente dura como para clavar clavos. Me la he meneado como cuatro veces, pero sigue empeorando.

—Sí, lo mismo me pasa a mí. Disparé mi carga sin siquiera tocarme. Esperaba que tuvieras alguna idea.

—¿Has leído las instrucciones que los Ancianos nos dieron?

Quería darse un golpe. Metió el sobre en su bolsillo trasero y se había completamente olvidado de él.

—Espera. —Agarró sus jeans otra vez, sacó las instrucciones y abrió el sobre.

Después de retirar el pergamino de dentro, lo desplegó con su mano libre y echó un vistazo a la escritura. —¿Estás sentado?

—Apenas puedo sostenerme en pie—respondió Harry, su voz era aguda y tensa.

—Bueno, no solo estamos conectados ahora, y estoy hablando de la mente, cuerpo y espíritu, tenemos que consumar nuestro apareamiento al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas, hasta la próxima reunión.

—Espera. Parece que mi cerebro se está derritiendo. Comienza de nuevo y habla más lento. Indicación por indicación.

Entendía la sensación, pero aun así tuvo que tragarse la impaciencia.

—Estamos unidos, Harry. Como en si mueres, muero, y viceversa.

—Oh, no me jodas—gimió Harry.

—Sí, esa es la siguiente parte—Se giró a un lado, acurrucándose formando una pelota cuando su estómago se contrajo violentamente. El sudor fluía como si fuera un río, empapando el suelo debajo de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron, jadeó cuando las llamas parpadearon y murieron en su piel, chamuscando la alfombra debajo suya.

—¿Louis? ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Voy a incendiar mi maldita casa —murmuró. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, releyó las instrucciones otra vez, antes de responder a las preguntas frenéticas de Harry. —Tenemos que consumir nuestro apareamiento al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas.

—Es una maldita broma, ¿verdad? —Harry gritó.

—No. Lo dice aquí mismo en blanco y negro.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Sólo las primeras veinticuatro horas o qué?

—Dice que hasta la próxima reunión. Por lo tanto, durante los próximos cuatro años hasta que el 29 de febrero llegue otra vez.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos?

—Supongo que lo mismo que si no encontramos un compañero. Enloqueceremos. Perderé mi fénix y tú tu magia. —Una larga pausa se encontró con sus palabras. Incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo, habló de nuevo. —No puedo vivir sin mi fénix, Harry.

Estaba tan enojado, estaba listo para salir de ese castillo sin pensar en las consecuencias. —Estoy de acuerdo en que es una locura, pero no puedo perder mi pájaro.

—Lo sé—susurró Harry. —No dejaré que eso ocurra. ¿Dice cuánto tiempo tenemos para arreglar esto?

Volvió a leer la carta por cuarta vez. —No, pero a juzgar por la forma en que me siento ahora, creo que no es mucho. Unas pocas horas tal vez. No más de seis o algo así.

Esperó a que hablara el otro lado de la línea, donde estaba su sexy Harry.

—¡No puedo hallar un vuelo que me lleve allí en seis horas! —Cerró los ojos, gimió cuando otra oleada de dolor y calor lo atravesó.

—Iré a buscarte.

—¿Me estás escuchando? No hay vuelos. En ninguna dirección.

—Harry, hombre, soy un maldito pájaro, y un fénix, tengo el asunto controlado. Puedo hacerlo en tres horas.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien para cambiar y volar tan lejos?

La preocupación de Harry le sacó una suave sonrisa.

—Honestamente, no estoy seguro, pero no veo otra opción— Gruñendo por el dolor, intentó sentarse y después cuidadosamente comenzó a ponerse de pie. —No voy a poder llevar nada conmigo, pero necesitaré mi teléfono y algo de ropa para cuando llegué allí.

—Me encargaré de eso. Ten cuidado. ¿Necesitas la dirección?

—No. Puedo sentirte—Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. —No puedo explicarlo, pero te encontraré.

—Te estaré esperando.

Colgó el teléfono, agarró su billetera del bolsillo de sus jean y luchó para ir hacia la puerta. Salió al aire nocturno, miró por encima de su hombro, echó un último vistazo a su pequeño hogar junto a la playa, luego cerró la puerta y después cerró los ojos, mientras llamaba a su fénix.

El cambio fue mucho más largo, mucho más doloroso de lo habitual, pero finalmente lo pudo hacer. Tomó el teléfono y la billetera con sus garras, extendió sus alas rojas y doradas y tomó vuelo sobre las aguas del Caribe.

****(...)

Harry se paseó por su patio trasero, completamente desnudo y mirando fijamente el hielo, mientras un cálido sudor brotaba por su piel. El último informe meteorológico decía que la temperatura rondaba los cuarenta, pero a él le parecí que estaba en los pozos del Infierno.

Su pene rebotaba entre sus piernas, mientras avanzaba a zancadas sobre el césped cubierto de rocío, hinchado y palpitante mientras filtraba copiosas cantidades de pre-semen de su punta. Su muñeca y antebrazo estaban adoloridos por el número de veces que se había masturbado.

Después de su octavo orgasmo, finalmente se había dado por vencido.

Cada corrida solo servía para llevar la quemadura más cerca de la superficie, hasta que sintió que se quemaría con ella.

Una ligera neblina comenzó a caer, lavando parte de su transpiración mientras el vapor se elevaba de su cuerpo enrojecido. Tres horas y media habían transcurrido desde la llamada de Louis, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. Había estado caminando sin detenerse en su patio trasero durante casi cuarenta minutos, su teléfono móvil aferrado a su mano, desesperado por alguna noticia, alguna señal de su compañero.

Cuando se acercaba la marca de cuatro horas, una suave y musical llamada sonó desde arriba, levantó la cabeza, parpadeando a través de la llovizna, buscando en el cielo nocturno. Un círculo grande y carmesí, de un pájaro, se acerca al suelo con cada aleteo. Su pico de fuego y ceniza se volvió a abrir, emitiendo el sonido más increíble que había oído jamás.

Las llamadas de su fénix sonaban como una canción de amor: alegre, hermosa y desgarradoramente tierna. El ave del tamaño de un águila aterrizó frente a él, doblando sus alas e inclinando la cabeza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse. En cuestión de minutos, Louis estaba de pie frente a él, sonrojado, mojado y absolutamente magnífico.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Louis se arrojara sobre él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mordiéndose la boca como un hombre hambriento. Tropezando hacia la puerta trasera de su casa, gimió cuando Archer se presionó contra él, aplastando sus erecciones duras como un diamante.

—Te necesito—Louis jadeó, contra sus labios una vez que logró meterlos a salvo en su cocina débilmente iluminada. La sangre le hervía por tener al hombre en sus brazos, reconocía a Louis como su compañero y exigía que encontrara una superficie plana y pronto.

—Lo sé cariño. Solo espera. Voy a arreglar esto—La pasión rodó por su lengua sin pensarlo, y descubrió que no le importaba. Poniendo a su amante sobre el mostrador, siguió reclamando su deliciosa boca, mientras

buscaba a tientas el dispensador de aceite de oliva detrás de Louis.

—Date prisa —le susurró este. Quien le puso los labios por el cuello, mordiendo la carne sensible, y luego deslizó la lengua hacia la leve quemadura. Rozó con el dedo la botella de vidrio, roció el aceite en la palma de su mano y rápidamente cubrió su pene, que estaba muy duro.

Agarró las caderas de Louis, tirando de él hacia adelante, hasta que su culo colgó del borde del mostrador.

—No sé si podré ser gentil—advirtió.

—No me importa. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Deslizó sus dedos resbaladizos entre los redondeados cachetes de su amante y acarició su caliente entrada, relajando los músculos antes de empujar dos dedos.

Louis gritó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se balanceó contra los dos inminentes dedos. —Más, Harry. Necesito más.

—Shh, cariño. Estoy trabajando aquí. —Arrugó las cejas al unísono, mientras se concentraba en estirar los músculos que se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos. —Relájate, Louis. Respira hondo.

Agacho la cabeza y sus músculos temblaron, mientras usaba todos los recursos de su arsenal para aferrarse a su deshilachado control. El culo de Louis comenzó a abrirse para él, y deslizó un tercer dedo, entrando y saliendo de la entrada que parecía estar forrada de terciopelo.

—Suficiente. Ahora, por favor —le suplicó. Empujó hacia arriba el mostrador, sosteniendo su peso con solo sus brazos, mientras se empujaba contra su mano de Harry. —Harry, por favor, oh mierda, por favor. Duele.

—Está bien. De acuerdo, cariño—el dijo Harry jadeando. Le apartó los dedos de la entrada, agarró su tensa polla y dio un golpecito contra la abertura de su compañero. Balanceando sus caderas tan suavemente como pudo, movió la hinchada cabeza más allá de los músculos protectores, mientras lentamente penetraba a su ansioso amante.

Louis se empujó hacia adelante contra él, empalándose contra su base en un rápido y fuerte movimiento. Gimió en voz alta, agarrando las caderas del hombre y aferrándose a la vida mientras su orgasmo se abalanzaba sobre él.

—Fuerte y sucio, Harry. Fóllame cómo te gusta—demandó Louis.

Haciendo caso de la palabra de su amante, comenzó un ritmo castigador, golpeando el acogedor cuerpo de Louis una y otra vez. —No voy a durar. Te sientes malditamente increíble. —Levantó a Louis más alto, golpeando en su punto una y otra vez.

—Voy a correrme —jadeó Louis, enérgicamente.

—Hazlo. Córrete por mí, mi pajarito. Demuéstrame que me perteneces.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron, mientras gritaba su liberación. Las paredes de su esfínter se apretaron, masajeando en oleadas, mientras el semen salía de la corona de su pene hinchado a chorros uno detrás de otro, abundantes chorros de fluido espeso y cremoso.

Satisfecho de haberse ocupado de su amante, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió, bombeando a través de su orgasmo e inundando el canal de Louis, que se convulsionaba recibiendo su semilla. El clímax se sentía como un calmante, apaciguando la quemadura y aliviando la necesidad de clavarse dentro de él.

Se dejó caer sobre su amante, tirando del hombre hacia él, mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Parece que estás atrapado conmigo—susurró.

—Ha habido cosas peores—Louis respondió con la misma tranquilidad. —Al menos me gustas. —Se alejó y lo miró a la cara, con una sonrisa. —Y el sexo contigo, es malditamente caliente.

Su risa se convirtió en un suave siseo, mientras deslizaba suavemente su polla medio dura al agujero de Louis.

—No puedo rebatírtelo.

Mirando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja como si fuera el especial en el menú, sus ojos se posaron en lo que parecía ser una marca de nacimiento oscura en el interior del muslo de este. Deslizando las puntas de los dedos sobre él ligeramente, titubeó cuando su compañero se estremeció.

Las letras LD y HR se entrelazaban, tejidas una alrededor de la otra en un intrincado nudo. —¿Mi marca de apareamiento se ve así?

—Sí—Louis sonrió suavemente. —Lo vi cuando se la mostraste el guardián.

Bajó la cabeza. —Genial.

—Solo volé cuatro horas y tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. Estoy muy contento—El labio inferior de Louis se asomó, mientras se bajaba del mostrador. —Aliméntame.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y mordiendo el labio que sobresalía, se apartó del mostrador y ayudó a su amante a bajar al suelo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te llevó tanto tiempo? Pensé que habías dicho que solo te llevaría unas tres horas.

Con la frente formando una V poco profunda, Louis negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Regresé un par de veces, una vez que había llegado a los Estados Unidos. Tenía este sentimiento extraño como si alguien me estuviera observando, siguiéndome. —Después, frotó su nuca y sonrió. —Tonto, lo sé. Simplemente no quería traer los problemas a tu puerta.

—Oh, pero lo hiciste—le dijo, mientras movía su ceja de manera inquisitiva. —Y abrí y lo invité a entrar.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis se deslizó por la puerta y se apresuró a cruzar el jardín trasero para tomar su teléfono móvil y su billetera. Gracias a los dioses que la llovizna había cesado. Ahora solo esperaba que su teléfono móvil aún funcionara. La respuesta llegó en segundos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar justo cuando lo alzaba de la hierba húmeda. Mirando el nombre y el número en la pantalla, sonrió ampliamente, mientras respondía.

—Hola dulce.

—¡No me llames así! Vuelvo a casa para encontrar la ducha en funcionamiento, alfombra quemada, y tu ropa en el medio del maldito suelo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Cerca de Chattanooga, Tennessee, creo.

Una larga pausa se encontró con sus palabras, ante la voz de su mejor amigo sonando a través del teléfono. —¿Exactamente por qué estás en Tennessee? —Habló lentamente, como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas.

—Bueno, mi compañero vive aquí. ¿Dónde más estaría, Colt? — Podía imaginárselo sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación.

—Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, al menos podrías habérmelo dicho Desapareciste justo después del anuncio de los Ancianos, hombre. Acaso no merezco saber a dónde diablos fuiste.

—Aww, te preocupas por mí.

—No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, imbécil—dijo bruscamente Colton. —Así, que supongo que esto responde a la pregunta sobre la ducha y la alfombra chamuscada. No leíste la carta, ¿verdad?

—Cállate—se quejó.

Colton solo se rio. —¿Volverás o me necesitas para que te prepare tus cosas?

—Uh, todavía no estoy seguro. No hemos discutido los detalles, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, sí vuelves, debes saber que tenemos un nuevo huésped en casa.

—Tu compañero—dedujo.

—Sí, y chico, es un tipo duro. Casi hace que nos arresten en el maldito aeropuerto.

Una amplia sonrisa se deslizó sobre sus labios. Colton necesitaba un poco de condimento en su vida, y parecía que su nueva pareja era la persona que iba a animarle las cosas. —Está bien, necesito volver a entrar antes de que Harry piense que lo abandoné de nuevo. Ya te diré sobre qué hacer con mis cosas.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño confundido.

—No es a ti—suspiró Colton. —Sí, solo llámame cuando te hayas decidido. —Gruñó profundamente. —Tengo que dejarte hombre.

Rio, mientras cerraba su teléfono y regresaba dentro de la casa. El olor dulce de galletas de suero de leche flotaba a través de la cocina, haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca y le gruñera el estómago.

—Eso huele increíble, pero no tienes que cocinar.

Harry estaba de pie cerca del horno, todavía completamente desnudo. Le sonrió sobre el hombro y se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no tenía nada para comer ya preparado. Las galletas son rápidas y fáciles.

—¿Te importa si tomo una ducha rápida? —Hizo una mueca, mientras corría una mano sobre su pecho. —Estoy totalmente pegajoso en este momento.

—Por supuesto. Al final del pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda es mi habitación. El baño adjunto tiene jabón y esas cosas, y puedes tomar una sudadera de mi mueble cómoda.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. —Comida, ducha y ropa. Sabía que me gustarías.

Se rio entre dientes y movió la mano. —Date prisa. —Golpeó los nudillos contra el frontal de la puerta. —Ya están casi están listas.

Sonreía, mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Harry. Colton y él habían sido mejores amigos y compañeros de piso durante siglos, pero ninguno podía cocinar algo que valiera la maldita cosa. Ahora tenía un hombre hermoso y desnudo en la cocina haciéndole galletas a la una en punto de la mañana. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

****(...)

Harry tragó un gemido, mientras miraba el lindo culo de Louis contorneándose, mientras salía de la habitación y giraba en la esquina. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar sus lujuriosos pensamientos, se metió en la sala de estar y agarró los pantalones de pijama que se había quitado cuando el calor del apareamiento se había convertido también en algo intenso.

Después de deslizarlos hasta sus caderas y atar el cordón, se obligó a volver a la cocina y comenzó a preparar salsa blanca desde cero. No sabía lo que le gustaba a su pareja, pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Definitivamente tendrían que ir de compras.

La idea lo congeló, mientras revolvía la leche y la harina en la olla ¿Se mudaría Louis? ¿O esperaba que viajara a México junto a él? Demonios, ni siquiera sabía cómo se ganaba la vida su compañero.

Amaba su trabajo, su hogar, y en general todo lo relacionado con su vida, solo con una excepción. Y era algo que necesitaba discutir con Louis. ¿Qué diría el hombre cuando se enterara que había perdido su magia?

—Deja de preocuparte. Me está doliendo la cabeza. —La voz de Louis llego hasta él desde el otro lado de la habitación, cerró los ojos por un breve momento. Tal vez sería mejor sacar del camino los temas de conversación más escabrosos.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Habló sin volverse.

—Realmente no me gusta la forma en que dijiste eso, pero sí, tenemos que hablar.

Arrojando los panecillos del horno, colocó la sartén encima de la hornilla y alcanzó los platos que había puesto al lado del fregador. Luego llenó ambos platos, finalmente se giró y miró a su compañero.

El tipo parecía un niño pequeño que había allanado el armario de su padre. Llevaba la sudadera enrollada varias veces en su cintura, pero todavía se veía ardiente. La camiseta no era mucho mejor. Las mangas llegaban hasta más abajo de sus codos, y el dobladillo de la cintura, hasta casi sus rodillas.

Sonrió. Su compañero se veía malditamente hermoso con su ropa.

—¿Puedes agarrar los cubiertos? —Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cajón cerca del refrigerador.

Louis sonrió alegremente y asintió, mientras caminaba y comenzaba a reunir los cubiertos, servilletas, tazas y leche. Después de colocar todo sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a él y buscó con avidez su tenedor. —Esto está fantástico.

Riéndose ligeramente, cortó el humeante pan y tomó un bocado cerrando los ojos en señal de agradecimiento. Sí, estaba bastante malditamente bueno para una comida de último minuto.

—Está bien, entonces hablemos. —Louis se sirvió un vaso de leche antes de extender la mano para llenarle el vaso. —¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí, o quieres que volvamos a México?

Bueno, su pequeño compañero ciertamente fue directo al corazón del problema.

—Me gusta aquí —dijo lentamente. —Tengo un buen trabajo. La casa es mía. Conozco algunas personas por aquí, aunque no los llamaría amigos.

—Está bien, entonces nos quedaremos.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, miró a su compañero curiosamente. —¿Así?

Louis se encogió de hombros adorablemente. —Tengo un amigo en México, podemos visitarlo en cualquier momento Tengo más dinero del que sé qué hacer con él, así que realmente no necesito trabajar. Me mudaré y seré tu ama de casa. —Le dio un guiño travieso.

Resopló, casi tirando leche por su nariz. — ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero?

—Bueno, cuando has vivido tanto como yo, es solo acumular.

—¡Bueno, mierda! —No había querido llegar aun a esa parte de la charla. Oh, bueno, mejor solo arrancar la tirita y poner sal sobre sus heridas. —¿Exactamente cuántos años tienes?

La frente de Louis se arrugó, contrayendo la nariz. —Quizás un poco más de cuatro mil.

Comenzó a toser, ahogándose con el bocado que acababa de tomar.

—Cuatro mil—jadeó. —Y pensé que yo era viejo con doscientos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la sonrisa nunca se marchaba de la hermosa cara de su compañero. —Soy un fénix, hombre, el epítome absoluto de la inmortalidad.

Frunció el ceño, mientras apuñalaba la comida restante en su plato. —Sí, sobre eso. —Habló sin mirar a Louis. —Perdí mi magia—dijo bruscamente.

La habitación se mantuvo silenciosa durante un largo momento. Cuando él se volvió demasiado, levantó la vista para estudiar la expresión de su amante. Tristeza y shock lucharon por el dominio en el rostro de este. Sus ojos marrones dorados se posaron sobre él con su intensidad, como si le observara directamente el alma.

—¿Cómo?

Suspirando, apartó su plato, ya no sentía hambre. —Sucedió en la última reunión. En resumen, confié en el hombre equivocado, y él me jodió.

—¿Otro fae? —Louis preguntó en voz baja.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza. —Un brujo. Le hizo a mi magia cuando estábamos teniendo sexo. —Gruñó la última palabra cuando la amargura del recuerdo lo cubrió.

—Lo amabas.

Sin levantaros ojos, asintió lentamente. —Sí, lo amaba.

¿Qué tan mal estaba? Darkin no había sido su amante. El hombre había sido su obsesión durante casi tres décadas, y él no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar al fuego, cuando el brujo finalmente mostró una pequeña chispa de interés. Había oído todas las historias, todos los rumores sobre las fechorías de Darkin. Pero los dejó todos a un lado, reacio a creer lo peor sobre el hombre al que todos sus pensamientos habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

El sexo había sido rudo, casi brutal, y lo siguiente que supo, es que se había quedado sangrando y sollozando en el medio de la habitación, con su cara oculta sobre la alfombra para ocultar su vergüenza. Débil como un recién nacido con la repentina pérdida de su magia, se había esforzado por ponerse de pie y fue directamente a la ducha para limpiar su humillación.

—Lo siento —, Louis susurró, y realmente lo dijo. —Si es así, ¿por qué no vives con tu clan?

Mirando a los ojos de su compañero, asintió de nuevo. Después de que se hubiera duchado en el castillo, hizo sus maletas, tomó el primer vuelo a casa, tomó las pocas cosas que tenían algún valor para él, y los dejó sin decir una palabra a nadie. De ninguna manera podría enfrentar a su familia, y mucho menos a todo el clan, y contarles sobre qué le permitió al brujo hacerle.

—Estaba muy avergonzado para decírselo a alguien, así que me fui. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de Fae no tiene magia?

—Y ahora qué has perdido tu magia, estás envejeciendo como humano —Louis descifró. Maldita sea, el hombre era inteligente.

—Sí. Lo siento. No quise hacerte esto, acortar tu esperanza de vida.

Para su completo desconcierto, Louis comenzó a reír.

—Amigo, ¿cómo muchas veces te he dicho que soy un maldito fénix? No morimos, podrías apuñalarme en el corazón ahora mismo, y yo simplemente irrumpiría en llamas y renacería. —Él sonrió y bajó la cabeza. —Como mi pareja, nuestros hilos de vida están entrelazados. Bienvenido a la inmortalidad.

Abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró y frunció el ceño. Finalmente, revisando los confusos pensamientos en su cerebro, expresó lo primero que se surgió claramente.

—Así que, ¿vuelves a ser un bebé otra vez cuando mueres? —Él negó con la cabeza. —Es solo que es tan malditamente raro, pero no voy a tener que limpiarte el trasero ni a cambiar tus pañales.

Louis se echó a reír, golpeando la mesa con el puño y haciendo que los cubiertos chocaran contra sus platos. —No me convierto en un bebé — jadeó a través de sus carcajadas. —Sí, estallaré en llamas, pero seré igual que ahora. El fuego simplemente me cura. Todo el asunto del nacimiento, es solo una especie de simbolismo.

Sonrió, exhalo con alivio. —Gracias, misericordia, porque me asustaste por un momento.

—Entonces, entiendo que no quieres tener hijos. —Louis arqueó una ceja. —Pensé que los machos hembras podrían quedar embarazados, al igual que las hembras.

—No, nunca me había imaginado a mí mismo como padre. Sí, los hombres faes llevan niños, pero yo no puedo. Los hombres no están hechos para el parto. La habilidad viene de nuestra magia. Sin la mía, no puedo impregnarme. —Louis sonrió maliciosamente. —Entonces, no tengo que preocuparme por no preñarte cuando te esté follando contra la pared. Es bueno saberlo.

Gimió, cuando su polla se crispó y su culo se tensó con fuerza.

—Sé amable.

—¿Cómo de amable te gustaría que fuera? —Louis ronroneó.

Bajando su servilleta, la tiró cuando vio la cara de su pareja.

—¿Quieres mi cama o el sofá?

—¿Qué hay de nuestra cama? —Louis movió sus cejas, sacándole una risa estrangulada de los labios

—Vas a hacer mi vida muy interesante, ¿verdad? —Louis se levantó de su asiento y recogió los platos.

—Bueno, ciertamente estoy intentándolo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Rodando, Louis se acercó, alisando su mano sobre la sábana donde debería haber estado su compañero. Apenas recordaba haber caído en la cama, pero sabía que Harry había estado a su lado, tal como había estado cada noche desde que se mudó allí. Arrastrándose hasta el borde de la cama, rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Estás en el piso otra vez.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y frunció el ceño.

—Es como dormir al lado de un maldito horno. ¿No vienes con un termostato o algo?

Riéndose, rodó desde la cama y entró desnudo al baño.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto.

—Han pasado tres días, hombre—refunfuñó Harry desde la puerta del baño.

Sonrió por encima del hombro, mientras encendía la ducha y esperaba a que el agua se calentara. Puede haber vivido durante miles de años, pero los últimos tres días se habían llenado de la mayor diversión que jamás haya experimentado. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Harry. Si se hubieran encontrado en circunstancias diferentes, definitivamente podría verlos convirtiéndose en amigos.

Estar emparejado con el hombre realmente no cambiaba nada. Disfrutaba del ardiente sexo, pero también le gustaba relajarse y mirar la televisión con el chico. Se sintió atraído por Harry, un sentimiento que asociaba con su vínculo. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, realmente le gustaba el hombre. Se estremeció un poco ante la idea de estar conectado con alguien a quien no quería, por toda la eternidad. Puede que Harry no fuera su compañero destinado, pero tal vez, el destino sabía algo de lo que se estaba guardando.

Lo siguió, casi tragándose la lengua cuando su compañero dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus hombros y gimió, cuando el agua humeante cayó sobre él.

—¿Entonces, qué harás hoy?—Harry preguntó, mientras entraba en la ducha.

—Uh, ¿cuál fue la pregunta?

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió. —¿Alguna vez piensas en algo más que sexo?

Puso las manos sobre su erección, que crecía rápidamente e intentó parecer inocente. —No sé a qué te refieres.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry resopló cuando extendió la mano hacia atrás para buscar el jabón. —Ven aquí, pajarito.

Lo miró, porque Harry lo esperaba. Dentro, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. Sí, había sido molesto al principio, pero el pequeño sobrenombre había crecido en él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que dejara que alguien, además de su compañero, lo llamara así. Dando un paso adelante, cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido, cuando este comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo.

El acto no fue sexual en su inicio, pero no pudo evitar responder al toque de su amante. El instinto de apareamiento o lo que sea, Harry tenía dedos muy talentosos, y se estremeció de anticipación, mientras vagaban por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando Harry gruñó, y sus manos dejaron de explorar su resbaladiza piel.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar. Tengo una cita en veinte minutos.

Aww, su pareja se veía tan adorable cuando hacia un puchero. Poniéndose de puntillas, beso el sobresaliente labio superior de Harry.

—Esta noche jugaremos. —Balanceándose sobre sus talones, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tipo de cita? ¿Estás enfermo? —Como el hombre había perdido su magia, sería susceptible a todo tipo de flaquezas humanas.

Harry reía mientras se lavaba y enjuagaba rápidamente. —Tengo una cita con un paciente. Soy el médico.

—Ooh, rico, inteligente y sexy —, arrulló. —Todas mis cualidades favoritas. —Guiño traviesamente, cuando pasó por encima de Harry y enjuagó las burbujas de jabón de su cuerpo. —¿Qué clase de doctor?

—Trabajo con parejas que tienen problemas de intimidad.

Se giró y casi se cae de culo, mientras sus pies resbalaban en el piso de la ducha. —¿Eres un terapeuta sexual? ¿Qué tan genial es eso?

Harry solo rodó los ojos. —Es solo mi trabajo. Parece que encontraste el Santo Grial o algo así.

Le dio una bofetada juguetona en el pecho, a su amante.

—Oh, cállate y déjame que me emociones por un minuto.

Cerró el agua y siguió a Harry fuera de la ducha. Agarró la toalla que su compañero le arrojó y comenzó a secarse distraídamente, mientras que en su cabeza se formulaba una pregunta. —¿Qué es lo más extraño que alguien te ha dicho?

Harry lo golpeó con su toalla. —No puedo decírtelo. Va en contra de la confidencialidad médico-paciente.

Envolviendo su toalla alrededor de su cintura, se encogió de hombros.

—Valió la pena intentarlo. ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irte?

—¿Cocinaras? —Harry lo miró aprensivamente.

Alzo sus manos y gimió. —¡Solo prendí fuego a la cocina una vez! — Dios mío, su compañero realmente necesitaba aprender a no indagar.

—Uh, agarraré una barra de energía. Realmente no tengo tiempo para nada más elaborado en este momento, de todos modos. —Harry todavía parecía nervioso cuando fue al armario y comenzó a sacar la ropa. —Oh, y traeré una pizza a casa para la cena. Así no te preocuparas por cocinar, ¿está bien?

Presionó sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa y se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama.

—Quiero la mía con champiñones.

Realmente no había querido incendiar la cocina, pero si eso hacía que no tuviera que cocinar, no podía lamentarse mucho por ello.

****(...)

—Hola Andrew. —Harry se puso de pie y se movió alrededor de su escritorio. Miró al hombre por la puerta vacía detrás de él.

—¿Dónde está Denise?

—Bueno, yo, eh, quería hablar... hablar contigo solo, hoy. Yo, si eso..., bueno —, balbuceó Andrew.

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Andrew cerró la puerta, y cada uno se dirigió a los sillones acolchados en el centro de la habitación. Continuó frunciendo el ceño, sus cejas se juntaron, mientras estudiaba a su paciente. Andrew se veía pálido y sudoroso. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente, mientras las giraba nerviosamente sobre su regazo. Tragó saliva varias veces y su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿De qué querías hablar hoy, Andrew? —Se acomodó en su asiento y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

Andrew se inclinó más cerca del borde de su asiento, su rodilla rebotó, mientras frotaba la tela de jeans que la recubría.

—Bueno, se trata de mí y Denise, pero sobre todo de mí.

Asintió y sonrió. Tenía una idea de a dónde conduciría la conversación. Había tenido una idea, acerca de Andrew, desde hacía varios meses.

—Hemos venido a usted por un tiempo, y las cosas no están mejorando. De hecho, están empeorando. Debo dejar de mentirme a mí mismo... y a mi esposa.

Asintió de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en su silla. —¿Y en qué has estado mintiendo, Andrew?

—No me siento atraído por Denise —, espetó su paciente. Apretó los labios fuertemente, mientras giraban hacia abajo en las esquinas. — Yo... no me atraen para nada las mujeres —, murmuró.

Sonrió suavemente. —¿Le has dicho a Denise?

Andrew negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Todavía no se lo dije a nadie. Quería hablar contigo primero. ¿Crees que soy gay?

Continúo sonriendo y arqueó una ceja. —Eso no es algo que pueda decirte. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te atraen otros hombres?

Andrew no se movió ni habló durante varios minutos. Luego inclinó la cabeza una vez, lenta, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, encuentro atractivos a otros hombres. —Lo miró a los ojos con tal intensidad, que casi sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado. —Me encuentro pensando, soñando... fantaseando sobre un hombre en particular.

—¿Has hablado con este hombre? ¿Sabe cómo te sientes? —

Negando con la cabeza, Andrew comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa. —No, él no lo sabe. ¿Qué debería hacer, Dr. Reed?

—No me corresponde a mí decidir. Te ayudaré de cualquier forma que pueda, pero debes tomar la decisión y decírselo a tu esposa.

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio, antes de que Andrew moviera la cabeza.

—¿Me ayudarías a decirle? ¿Puedo traerla aquí?

Se debatió por un momento antes de contestar. —Te ayudaré, Andrew. Entiendo que sientes que necesitas un lugar seguro para expresar estas emociones. Sin embargo, quiero que pienses en hablar solo con Denise. Es una buena mujer, y creo que será más comprensiva de lo que piensas.

—Está bien —murmuró Andrew. —Lo pensaré.

—Bueno. ¿Hay algo más que quisieras discutir hoy?

—No. Estos sentimientos seguían burbujeando dentro de mí, y no sabía a dónde ir, o con quién hablar de ellos.

Andrew se levantó de su silla y arrastró los pies. —Gracias por escuchar, Dr. Reed.

Él también se puso de pie y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. — Gracias por hablar conmigo, Andrew. Sé que esto es difícil. Puedes venir y hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Esperó el asentimiento de cabeza de Andrew, antes de darle otra palmada en el hombro y alejarse.

—¿Es gay, Dr. Reed?

—Sí—respondió de inmediato. Aunque normalmente no compartía nada sobre su vida personal con los pacientes, Andrew tenía miedo y buscaba apoyo. Si pudiera ofrecer al hombre incluso un poco y de comodidad, lo haría.

Andrew asintió y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja. —Te llamaré.

—Hazlo—Vio a Andrew deslizarse por la puerta, luego se volvió hacia su escritorio. Tenía la sensación de que escucharía a Andrew George antes de su próxima cita programada.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, moviéndose a través de la parte superior de su escritorio, mientras zumbaba contra la madera. Levantándolo, sonrió al ver el nombre de Louis en la pantalla.

El primer día que estuvieron separados desde la llegada de este y su compañero no parecía estar bien con la separación. La sola idea hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara y se hiciera un poco más brillante.

—Hola, Louis. ¿Ya me extrañas? sólo ha pasado una hora desde que me fui —, bromeó.

—Uh, ¿puedes venir a casa? —Este sonaba nervioso, y su voz temblaba, mientras hablaba, poniéndolo en alerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡No hice nada! —Louis dijo bruscamente. —¿Por qué asumes automáticamente que hice algo mal?

—¿Louis? —Gruñó, advirtiéndole.

—Fue solo un pequeño accidente.

—¿Podrías decirme algo más? —Se paseó por su oficina, pasándose los dedos por su largo cabello rubio mientras su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho.

—Prendí fuego a la casa, ¿está bien? —Louis gimió como si hubiera sido apuñalado.

Se congeló a mitad del paso, y su boca se abrió.

—Santo cielo —gimió. —Supongo que estás bien ya que estoy hablando contigo. ¿Llamaste al departamento de bomberos?

—No, yo lo apague, pero solo necesito que vengas a casa, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—Sólo ven a casa, por favor. —Entonces la línea se cortó.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis temblaba mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, murmurando en voz baja y meneando sus manos salvajemente, como un loco. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera. Nunca había dejado que su fuego se alejase de él.

¿Qué pasaba si Harry hubiera estado a su lado cuando ocurrió?

¿Qué pasaba si no pudiera controlar sus llamas durante el sexo, o peor, cuando estuviera durmiendo? Dios, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que la mitad de la habitación había estado carbonizada y crujiente.

La puerta principal se abrió, y Harry se apresuró a entrar, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando frenéticamente por la habitación.

Sus ojos se posaron en él, y se apresuró a ir a su lado, tocándolo e inspeccionándolo por doquier.

—Estás bien —musitó, aunque era para confirmárselo a sí mismo. La idea de que Harry hubiera estado preocupado genuinamente por él hacía que sintiera cosquillas en el vientre.

Sus labios se alzaron solo un poco en las comisuras, y tomó las manos vagabundas de Harry en las suyas.

—Estoy bien. El fuego no me afecta.

Harry asintió con la cabeza una vez, mientras se erguía en la totalidad de su metro noventa de envergadura.

—Así que, ¿dime que pasó? —Escaneó la habitación de nuevo. — Todo parece estar justo igual que cuando me marché.

Con un fuerte suspiro, apretó la mano de su pareja y lo condujo por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Al entrar en la habitación, señaló con la mano y se mordió el labio. mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Mierda, esto era bochornoso.

Harry soltó su mano y se acercó a la cama. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. De hecho, podía escuchar el sonido de los dientes de su amante chirriando. De todas las reacciones que imaginó que pudiera tener Harry, enojarse no era una de ellas.

—Lo siento, Hazz. Te la pagaré. Te compraré una nueva. —Dejó caer la cabeza y siguió mordisqueando su labio inferior.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que le prendieras fuego a mi cama? — Zainen se volvió y arqueó una ceja interrogativamente. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y observándolo expectante.

—¡No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! —Una indignación santurrona llegó en su rescate, blindándolo de la irritación de Harry. — Simplemente me dejaste a la buena de Dios, duro e insatisfecho esta mañana. ¿Qué demonios se supone que hiciera?

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi cama?

—Bueno, tenía que ocuparme de mí mismo. Me estaba masturbando y cuando me corrí, simplemente entré en combustión. —Meneó la cabeza, sus hombros se desplomaron, cuando se calmó un poco. —Lo siguiente que supe, era que la cama y la mitad de las malditas habitaciones estaban encendidas como una fogata.

Harry lo miró fijamente con la expresión en blanco durante un momento, entonces sus ojos empezaron a revolotear, sus labios se extendieron por su rostro, y comenzó a reírse.

—Realmente sabes cómo calentar las sábanas, ¿no?

Gruñendo, puso los ojos en blanco. —Estás comportándote como un imbécil.

—¡Oh, vamos! Esto es demasiado bueno. Te pusiste tan cachondo, que, de hecho, prendiste fuego a la cama. No dejaré que en tu vida olvides esto. —Harry se aferró a su barriga, meciéndose de delante a atrás de la risa.

Le frunció el ceño a su pareja, antes de que sus ojos vagaran a los restos carbonizados de la cama, sobre las cortinas destrozadas y las largas marcas de quemaduras sobre las paredes. El armario y toda su ropa habían sido reducidas a poco más que a cenizas para el momento que le había sido posible extinguir las llamas. Se sentía muy mal.

—No es divertido —refunfuñó. —Esto es peligroso, Hazz. Siempre me ha sido posible controlarlo. —Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara. —Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que olí el humo. ¿Qué pasa si hubiéramos estado durmiendo? ¡Podría haberte herido!

—De acuerdo, cálmate. —Harry fue hasta él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, apretando ligeramente. —Todo estará bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la incredulidad, y señaló los restos de la cama.

—¿Cómo puede eso estar bien?

—Bueno, verás, tengo una teoría. —Harry le sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se apartaba y comenzaba a desvestirse. Simplemente quería abofetearlo por la expresión en su cara de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo sobre esto?

—¿Por qué demonios te estás desnudando?

—No es la primera vez que ocurre—Harry terminó de desvestirse y lo arrastró a sus brazos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Nunca antes había perdido el control así.

Las yemas de los dedos de Harry se deslizaron por el costado de su cuello y a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Sí, lo has hecho, Lou. Simplemente no lo sabías—Habló suavemente, una sonrisita juguetona en sus carnosos labios. —Deja que te lo muestre.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Harry se inclinó, presionando sus bocas en un beso que hacía que los dedos de los pies se curvaran. Su cabeza flotó, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y un gemido silencioso se escapó entre sus labios, cuando los abrió para la lengua inquisidora de su pareja. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, se acercó más, hasta que pudo sentir cada cresta del largo cuerpo de su amante presionado contra el suyo.

Gruñendo de frustración, persiguió los labios de este que se alejaban cuando el hombre se apartó riendo. No había tenido ni de cerca suficiente de esa boca lujuriosa.

—Mira —murmuró Harry. Sus largos dedos se extendieron para agarrarle la muñeca y apartarle el brazo del cuello. — Mira —repitió.

Jadeó, retorciéndose para liberarse y echándose para atrás a trompicones. Diminutas llamas rojo anaranjadas revoloteaban felizmente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Mientras ponía distancia entre él y su pareja, las llamas titilearon, haciéndose más pequeñas, hasta que se desvanecieron por completo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Incluso él podía escuchar el pánico en su voz. No le gusta nada todo eso.

Harry todavía sonriendo, se le acercó, acosándolo hasta que lo tuvo presionado contra la pared.

—No me lastima —murmuró contra su clavícula. —De hecho, se siente asombroso. También ocurrió anoche. Las huellas de tus manos, quedaron impresas en la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Jadeó, arqueando el cuello hacia un lado para darle a su pareja más espacio para jugar. —Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Pensaba que lo sabías, pajarillo. —La lengua de Harry se deslizó muy suavemente por la longitud de su garganta, mientras sus manos se movían delicadamente por sus muslos y sobre sus caderas. —¿En qué estabas pensando, cuando tenías esta hermosa polla en tu mano? —Una mano surcó hacia abajo, a su vientre plano y se envolvió en su sobresaliente erección.

—Tú. Nosotros. En las cosas que hicimos anoche. —Dios, le era tan difícil formar frases coherentes, con la mano de su amante sobre él.

—¿Se sentía bien? ¿Te hizo desear que estuviera en casa para enterrarme dentro de ti?

—Mierda, sí —, jadeó. Abriendo los ojos, no se sorprendió al encontrar que las llamas se habían reavivado sobre su piel. Estaba empezando finalmente a comprender. —Eres mi fuego.

Harry lo acarició de la base a la punta, metiendo su pulgar en la ranura goteante, y sus caderas se balancearon hacia delante.

—No sé lo que eso significa, pero me gusta. —Sonrió calurosamente antes de unir sus bocas de nuevo.

Bastantes minutos después, apartó la boca y jadeó en busca de aire.

—No puedo pensar, cuando haces eso. —El sonido salió de algún lado entre un gemido y un lloriqueo. Su polla dolía y palpitaba bajo el agarre de Harry, suplicando más atención.

—Bien. —Entonces, sin decir otra palabra, Harry se puso de rodillas y lo tragó hasta la base.

Una calidez resbaladiza y húmeda envolvió su eje palpitante, y se corrió inmediatamente, gritando a más no poder, mientras empujaba hasta el fondo de la garganta de su amante y descargaba sus bolas.

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo pararlo, y maldita sea, se sentía como el paraíso. Desplomándose de espaldas contra la pared, observó como Harry se sentaba sobre sus talones y sonreía como un tonto.

—Mejor.

La tormenta de fuego en su interior calmada, convirtiéndose en meras ascuas. Se sentía relajado y mucho más en control.

—Definitivamente mejor.

****(...)

—¿Necesitas que me ocupe de ti?

Harry se levantó con gracia y bajó los ojos a su polla medio flácida.

—Estoy bien. —Louis le frunció el ceño.

—Ahora me siento como una puta barata. ¿Ni siquiera te pusiste duro?

Soltando una risita, señaló el charco cremoso en la alfombra a sus pies.

—Uh, hiciste mucho más que ponerme duro—dio un paso hacia delante y besó la punta de la nariz de su pareja.

—Nunca te preocupes sobre que no me sienta atraído hacia ti— Deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre el pecho y los abdominales de Louis. —Levanto una tienda solo con pensar en toda esta piel cremosa.

Louis suspiró con fuerza, mientras miraba a su alrededor sobre su hombro.

—Por lo tanto, ¿qué hacemos con este lío?

—Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada. Tú creaste este desastre, puedes limpiarlo. —Girándose para ocultarle la sonrisa a su pareja, juntó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. —Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Estoy seguro que pensarás en algo.

—Oh, apestas. —Louis se apartó de la pared y caminó lentamente alrededor de la habitación.

Siguió su pequeño culo sexy, observando cómo se contraía y estiraba a cada paso. Su pene también lo notó, retorciéndose e hinchándose, mientras se enderezaba hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos en la tierra.

Ahogando un gemido, alzo sus pantalones de vestir y se los arreglo con cuidado, para meter su polla completamente erecta detrás de la cremallera, prometiéndose algún tiempo para jugar con su pareja más tarde.

—Traslada lo que sea salvable a la habitación de invitados. Las sábanas y las mantas para hacer la cama, están en el armario del pasillo. Haremos una lista de lo que necesitamos reemplazar después de eso. —Se puso la chaqueta y extendió la mano para apretar suavemente la nuca de Louis. —¿Te parece bien?

—Lo siento muchísimo —murmuró este.

Tirando juguetonamente de uno de los largos mechones de ébano de su amante, tiró de la cabeza del hombre hacia atrás hasta que pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es tu culpa, y estas cosas son reemplazables. Deja de sentirte culpable. Es demasiado deprimente.

Louis arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua. Causando que se riese.

—Bien. Comenzaré con ello. No olvides la pizza.

—Estoy en todo. No intentes cocinar, y si sientes la necesidad de aliviar un poco la tensión sexual, intenta hacerlo en la ducha, ¿ehh? —

Retrocedió de un salto, evitando por poco el codo que Louis apuntó a sus costillas, riendo todo el tiempo.

—Oh, solo sal de aquí—Lo ahuyentó este y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el culo. —Tengo trabajo que hacer y estás en el medio—Bajo los ojos hacía su cuerpo desnudo, entonces se volvió hacia él.

—Uh, ¿podrías quizás buscarme algo para ponerme? Las pocas cosas que tenía, simplemente se incineraron.

Asintió de mala gana. Realmente le gustaba ver a Louis sin ropa. Le gustaba mirarlo caminar alrededor, con el culo al aire aún más. Entonces la idea cruzó por su mente, y sonrió diabólicamente mientras se giraba para dejar la habitación. Su amante no había especificado que quería ponerse. Él tenía algunas excelentes ideas.


	8. Capítulo 7

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto? —Louis levanto un par de vaqueros al menos una talla demasiado pequeña para él. Descartándolos hacia un lado, buscó por la bolsa, casi tragándose la lengua, cuando vio numerosos tangas. —Realmente tienes que estar bromeando.

—Bueno, esos solo son para andar por casa—dijo Harry, señalando la fina tira de tejido en su mano. El hombre no había parado de sonreír desde que había llegado a casa.

—¿Exactamente cuándo te di la impresión de que me gustaban los tangas?

—Bueno, parece que te gusta tener mi polla en tu culo. ¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de tela? —Harry contoneó sus pestañas juguetonamente.

—Tienes tu punto. Eso no significa que quiera ir por ahí, con mi culo todo el día al aire.

—Y eso es una vergüenza—Harry meneó su cabeza en una parodia de decepción, mientras hacía un puchero con su labio inferior y lo hacía temblar.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no podía parar de reír.

—¿Me trajiste verdadera ropa?

Harry continuó haciendo pucheros, mientras señalaba una gran bolsa en el sofá—Aunque no me gustan.

Sacando la ropa, prenda a prensa, asintió con la cabeza su aprobación antes los vaqueros holgados, las camisetas sencillas, sudaderas, boxers y calcetines.

—Esto es más mi estilo.

—No me gustan —, repitió Harry, mientras lo observaba cuando sacaba un par de pantalones de deporte negros.

—Eres un idiota. No puedo andar desnudo todo el tiempo, Hazz.

—No veo por qué no. Haría mi vida mucho más placentera. Sin mencionar que tendría un acceso mucho más fácil a ese magro cuerpo tuyo.

Decidiendo ignorar a su amante, miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Así que, ¿dónde está la pizza? Tengo hambre.

—¡Ni siquiera miraste la última bolsa! —Harry se apresuró y quitándola de mesita del café, presentándosela, mientras pensaba que contenía regalos dignos de un rey.

Curioso a pesar de todo, tomó la bolsa y miró en su interior. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Dónde demonios conseguiste esto? —Sacó un plug anal liso y negro de silicona, dos anillos para el pene y un par de esposas forradas de terciopelo.

—Condom Sense —dijo con orgullo Harry. —Tienen lo mejor de lo mejor allí. Tendrás que venir conmigo la próxima vez—le birló la bolsa de las manos y sacó dos botellas de lubricante de aspecto sofisticado. La botella negra tenía pequeños diamantes de imitación en la maldita cosa.

Los sostuvo en alto, pasándolos de un lado al otro, sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

—Caliente o sabroso. ¿Cuál quieres probar primero?

—¿Qué más tienes en esa bolsa pequeña de juguetes? —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. No tenía problemas en hacer las fantasías de su amante realidad, pero primero quería saber en que se estaba metiendo.

—Solo una cosa más—Harry sacó algo que parecía una piruleta.

—Pleasure pops—dijo, mientras se lo pasaba. —No lo necesitamos, pero era demasiado lindo para no comprarlo.

Con una inspección más cercana, se percató que no era para nada una golosina. Realmente era un condón de sabor, envuelto en celofán y unido a un pequeño palito blanco. Tenía que admitir, que era algo ingenioso.

Devolviéndole el objeto a su pareja, sonrió ampliamente.

—De acuerdo, podemos jugar después de que comamos. Lo digo en serio. No he comido en todo el maldito día. ¿Dónde está la pizza?

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron, y dejó caer la cabeza como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—Me emocioné tanto, que olvidé comprar la pizza—musitó.

—Fabuloso —su estómago rugió, demandando sustento.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que es mejor pedir una.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos comida china? Hay un restaurante justo en la esquina, que es bastante bueno. Sería más rápido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza vehemente complacido de haberse librado de problemas.

—Traeré un poco de todo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que necesitas mover el culo. —Le guiñó el un ojo y se giró para salir contoneándose de la habitación.

****(...)

Buscando a tientas su teléfono, Harry gimió mientras apagaba la alarma y se levantaba del sofá. Con su cama quemada hasta los cimientos, y la que había en la habitación de invitados demasiado pequeña para que ambos durmieran juntos cómodamente, había pasado las tres últimas noches en el salón.

Sorprendentemente, descubrió que no le gustaba dormir sin su pareja. Nunca había compartido su cama con alguien durante más de unas cuantas horas, pero le gustaba despertarse con la pequeña nariz de botón acurrucada en su cuello. Incluso si terminaba en el suelo la mayoría de las noches y no por culpa del extremo calor del cuerpo de Louis, le gustaba saber que el hombre estaba cerca.

Definitivamente necesitaban conseguir edredones nuevos, y cuanto antes mejor.

Estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, gimió de nuevo, mientras músculos doloridos de su espalda se estiraban. Arrastrándose hasta la cocina, sonrió ampliamente cuando el aroma a café recién hecho llenó el aire.

El periódico estaba colocado, doblado, al lado de su taza favorita de café en la encimera, y una tarjeta blanca apoyada contra un costado de la cafetera.

Ponte la camisa de vestir verde hoy. Resalta tus ojos.

Sonriendo ampliamente, preparó su café y caminó pasillo adelante en boxers para darle a su novio las gracias adecuadamente por la pequeña sorpresa. Entrando en la habitación, su sonrisa se suavizó cuando encontró a Louis durmiendo. Bueno, simplemente tendría que agradecérselo más tarde.

Caminando de puntillas por la habitación, fue hasta el armario y lo abrió silenciosamente. Mirando en la ropa que había sobrevivido al pequeño percance de esta semana de Louis, sus cejas se juntaron cuando no vio su camisa de color salvia. ¿Por qué le pediría que se la pusiera si no la había colgado en el armario?

Encogiéndose de hombros, seleccionó una camisa de un gris carbón. reuniendo lo que necesitaba, salió de la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja durmiendo. Llevó su ropa por el pasillo hasta el baño de invitados, se duchó y se vistió con prisa, entonces regresó a la cocina para un desayuno rápido.

Descubrió que su novio se había arrastrado finalmente fuera de la cama y estaba moviéndose actualmente por la cocina, gloriosamente desnudo y tarareando suavemente, mientras preparaba tostadas y sacaba mermeladas y mantequilla de la heladera.

Aclarando su garganta para anunciar su presencia, caminó hasta su pareja y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura. colocando un rápido pico en la cima de la cabeza de este, soltándolo fue a sentarse a la mesa.

—Realmente necesito enseñarte a cocinar.

Louis gruñó, llevando las tostadas y los acompañantes a la mesa.

—¿Más café?

Apretó los labios para evitar sonreír. Así que su pequeña pareja no era una persona de buen despertar. Lo cual era la razón por la que se había sorprendido al encontrar su pequeña sorpresa cuando se había levantado. Pensar que Louis se preocupaba lo suficiente para levantarse temprano para preparar café, incluso si había regresado a la cama después, hacía que le derritiese el corazón.

—Esa es una camisa bonita —, dijo Louis mientras se sentaba. —Me gusta cómo te queda ese color. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y mordió un trozo de tostada.

—Gracias. Siento no haber podido encontrar la verde.

Louis frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Esa que parece como vómito de gato? La tiré el otro día, cuando estaba limpiando la habitación. Lo siento, pero era una camisa horrorosa.

Dejó la tostada de mantequilla a medio camino de su boca. —Creía que querías que me la pusiera hoy. Dijiste que resaltaba mis ojos.

El ceño de Louis se profundizó, y meneó la cabeza lentamente, mientras dejaba la tostada en su plato.

—Uh, ¿cuándo dije eso? Honestamente, esa camisa no resalta nada, salvo mis ganas de vomitar.

—Me dejaste una nota, en la cafetera.

—No, no te deje ninguna nota. Lo juro, Harry. Odiaba esa maldita camisa. La tiré-

Su cabeza se osciló por la información. ¿Estaba Louis burlándose de él? Todavía podía ver la nota en la encimera, cerca del fregadero.

—Bueno, aprecio que hicieras el café esta mañana. Iba a agradecértelo adecuadamente—contoneó sus pestañas la insinuación se deslizaba en su voz—, pero parecías tan cansado que no quise despertarte.

—Hazz, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Creía que tú habías hecho el café.

El desasosiego se apoderó de él, se levantó de la silla y cruzó la habitación para agarrar la pequeña tarjeta blanca. La llevó de regreso y la metió bajo la nariz de Louis.

—¿No escribiste esto?

Louis la tomó, leyendo y meneado la cabeza.

—Esta no es mi letra, hombre.

—Lou, esto no es divertido. Si tú no fuiste, eso significa que alguien estuvo en casa, mientras dormíamos. Eso no me da exactamente buenas vibraciones, así que para de bromear.

Levantándose de la silla, Louis le colocó una mano en el pecho, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No estoy bromeando, Hazz. Juro que no hice nada, salvo hacer tostadas esta mañana.

—Entonces, ¿quién hizo el café y dejó la nota?

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta. ¿Deberíamos de llamar a la policía?

Arrastrando a su pareja hacia sus brazos, suspiró mientras descansaba su mentón en la cabeza del hombre.

—No fue exactamente un gesto amenazante.

—Sí, pero alguien estuvo en nuestra casa sin saberlo.

Sonrió. Le gustaba como Louis se refería a ella como su casa.

—De acuerdo. Puedo modificar mi agenda para esta tarde. Ve a darte una ducha y vístete. Llamaré a la policía.

Louis deposito un suave beso sobre su clavícula y salió de su abrazo.

—¿No quieres que los cerditos se coman con los ojos mi seductor culo?

Gruñó, golpeando esa particular parte de la anatomía de su pareja. —Nadie salvo yo, pajarillo.


	9. Capítulo 8

La policía vino, básicamente rodó sus ojos mientras le aseguraban que lo investigarían, luego se fueron. Harry se fue poco después, para prepararse para las citas de la tarde, dejándolo enojarse por la casa, solo. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien estuviera dentro de su casa, sin su conocimiento. Puede que solo haya estado allí durante una semana, pero ahora era su hogar, y alguien había invadido su santuario. Sin mencionar que su compañero había estado durmiendo a solo unos pies de la cocina.

Louis se estremeció al imaginarse a una persona sin rostro parada frente a Harry, solo mirándolo, viéndolo dormir. Apartando los pensamientos antes de asustarse demasiado, fue a la cocina y comenzó a limpiar los platos del desayuno. Cargó el lavaplatos, su mente a la deriva sobre las cosas que necesitaba hacer antes de que Harry volviera a casa.

Tenía que hacer varias llamadas telefónicas. Necesitaba que alguien entrara y limpiara el desorden y reemplazara las alfombras en el dormitorio al que le prendió fuego. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, comenzó a limpiar los mostradores y las mesas. Todavía se sentía como un polluelo por ese pequeño incidente. No había perdido el control desde ese entonces, pero había tenido mucho cuidado de concentrarse en mantener su llama enterrada. No era tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta el placer que lo abrumaba cada vez que Harry lo tocaba.

Aunque había considerado brevemente pedirle a su compañero de habitación que empacara y enviara sus pertenencias a Tennessee, finalmente había decidido comprarlo todo nuevo. Tenía el dinero para comprar lo que quería, y no era como si poseyera algo de valor sentimental en Isla Blanca.

Tal vez debería empezar a buscar un trabajo. La idea no le atraía mucho, pero tampoco sentarse en la casa esperando el regreso de su compañero cada día. Había pasado menos de una hora desde que este se fue, y ya estaba aburrido. Si quería mantener su cordura, necesitaba encontrar algo para ocupar sus días. En México, había tenido la playa y su mejor amigo para ayudar a evitar el aburrimiento. ¿Qué diablos había para hacer en esta ciudad de todos modos? Al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había salido de la casa desde que había llegado, decidió que tal vez era hora de ver los lugares de interés y conocer a los lugareños.

Planeo ir de compras al día siguiente para comprar un colchón nuevo, pero eso no significaba que no podría comprar algunas cosas para arreglar un poco el lugar.

Al caminar por la casa, tomó imágenes mentales, pensando en diferentes maneras de agregar un poco de color y vitalidad a la decoración suave y sosa. No quería traspasar sus límites, ni insultar a su amante, pero si este sería su hogar al menos debería tener algo que decir en la decoración. Con un nuevo firme plan, agarró su billetera de la mesa auxiliar cerca del sofá y se la metió en el bolsillo. Llamó a un taxi, luego se sentó en los escalones de la entrada para esperar, mientras buscaba en el motor de búsqueda de su teléfono los concesionarios de automóviles locales. No le molestaba tomar taxis, pero le gustaba la libertad de poder ir donde quisiera y cuando quisiera.

El taxi se detuvo cerca de la acera, salió corriendo para subir al asiento trasero, casi aturdido por la idea de su primera compra en su nueva vida. Ahora solo necesitaba decidir qué tipo de auto comprar. Imágenes de algo llamativo y rápido giraron en su cabeza, y tuvo que sonreír. Eso sonaba perfecto. Ya podía imaginarse la expresión de la cara de Harry cuando condujera un brillante deportivo rojo. Quizás incluso podrían cambiar el sedán aburrido de su amante y conseguirle algo un poco más llamativo también.

Comparado con él, el hombre todavía era prácticamente un bebé, sin embargo, todo lo que poseía parecía estar acercándose al ocaso de la vida. Bueno, tendría que ver qué podía hacer para sacudir un poco las cosas y llevar a su compañero de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos.

****(...)

—Denise. Andrew. —Harry sonrió brillantemente y agitó una mano hacia el sofá de su oficina. —Lamento tener que reprogramar con tan poca antelación. Me alegro de que pudieran hacerlo. ¿Cómo están hoy?

—Estamos bien, doctor. ¿Cómo estás? —Denise le dedicó su sonrisa alegre normal, por lo que comenzó a relajarse un poco.

—Sí, estamos bien —, murmuró Andrew. Se apartó el cabello castaño oscuro de la frente y suspiró fuertemente, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa.

No deseando suponer que habían hablado sobre las preguntas de Andrew sobre su sexualidad, se reclinó en su silla y esperó. La pareja siempre lo hacía mejor sin insistir. Ellos abordarían los temas que querían discutir, a su propio tiempo.

Efectivamente, solo le tomó un minuto para que Andrew hablara. — Hablé con Denise, sobre nuestra discusión de la semana pasada. —No miraba a nadie en la habitación, pero al menos, estaba hablando.

—Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti. — se volvió hacia la bonita pelirroja y le tendió las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. —¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso, Denise?

Doblando sus manos sobre su regazo, esta sonrió comprensivamente a su esposo. —Lo he sospechado por un tiempo. —Entonces, ella se acercó y tomó la mano de Andrew antes de volverse hacia él. —Es un alivio poder entender, y darse cuenta, de que no era solo yo.

Le dio una cálida sonrisa, antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran a Andrew.

—¿Y tú, Andrew? ¿Cómo te sientes, ahora? —Levantando la cabeza, este finalmente se encontró con sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa parpadeó sobre sus labios.

—Siento que realmente puedo respirar por primera vez en años. Estoy nervioso, por supuesto, pero Denise ha sido maravillosa. —Él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Siempre serás mi mejor amiga —le susurró. Denise soltó una risita como una colegiala y se sonrojó con un tono rosado, mientras golpeaba su hombro. —Me alegro de que finalmente me lo hayas dicho.

Los observó, con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Obviamente, ellos se amaban, y odiaba ver el final de su matrimonio. Sin embargo, no había hostilidad entre ellos. Esperaba que realmente siguieran siendo amigos después de esto.

—¿Hay algo más que quisieras discutir hoy? ¿Has hablado sobre qué pasos tomar desde aquí?

—Estamos trabajando, un día a la vez —dijo Denise, con una sonrisa. —Entiendo que Andrew haya conocido a alguien, del que está enamorado. —Soltó una risita ante el gemido avergonzado de este. — Ocurre que hay alguien que me llamó la atención también.

—¿Has estado viendo a alguien? —Mantuvo la cara impasible, el juicio se apoderó de su voz. Era neutral como siempre.

—Oh, no, no. —Denise movió su mano, en señal de despedida. —Nunca sería infiel a mi esposo. Una chica puede mirar, sin embargo. Andrew y yo hemos decidido ver a otras personas. Incluso me he ofrecido a acompañarlo en una cita doble, para ayudar a romper el hielo.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Denise. Andrew, ¿te sientes cómodo con este arreglo?

Andrew negó con la cabeza. —Estaremos solicitando el divorcio mañana. Esto es lo mejor para los dos.

—De acuerdo. —Denise asintió con la cabeza. —Sin embargo, siempre estaré allí para ti —. le susurró a Andrew.

—¡Maravilloso! —Juntó sus manos. —Todavía nos quedan unos minutos. ¿Alguno de ustedes tenía algo más que quisieran sacar a la luz?

Cada uno negó con la cabeza y se levantaron del sofá.

—Como técnicamente no somos una pareja, esta será nuestra última visita, doctor Reed. —Denise extendió su mano para que se la estrechara.

Se la estrecho brevemente, luego la que Andrew le ofreció.

—Lo entiendo, Denise. Sin embargo, espero que todavía me llames si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar.

—Gracias. —Andrew comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Esa es una hermosa camisa, doctor Reed. El color te sienta muy bien.

Andrew le frunció el ceño a su esposa, luego a él, mirando su camisa como si le hubiera ofendido mortalmente. Luego desapareció por las puertas. Denise solo puso los ojos en blanco, le hizo una pequeña saludo y se deslizó detrás de su esposo.

Se tocó los botones de la camisa, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio. ¿Por qué tanta gente se interesaba tanto en su ropa de repente? ¿Y qué había perturbado tanto a Andrew antes de irse?

****(...)

Harry se detuvo en el camino de entrada y se quedó mirando el Ford Mustang GT rojo brillante estacionado a su lado. Tenía la boca abierta, y en realidad babeaba un poco. Salió de su aburrido sedán, caminó alrededor de la obra maestra automotriz y silbó.

Esperaba poder persuadir a su pequeño compañero de que lo dejara conducir la belleza al menos una vez. Subiendo la acera, dio un salto en la puerta, ansioso por ver a su compañero y felicitarlo por el nuevo automóvil. Se congeló justo dentro de la entrada, luego se giró y salió caminando, mirando los números que estaban sobre la puerta para asegurarse de que era la casa correcta.

—Cuatro-siete-nueve —, murmuró por lo bajo, luego giró y caminó de regreso a la casa. Apenas reconocía algo. Se habían ido su sillón y sofá color castaño, la mesa de café descascarillada y desteñida, y sus robustas lámparas de aspecto rechoncho.

Grandes sofás de gamuza y borgoña ahora adornaban su sala de estar. Una preciosa mesa de centro de roble de cerezo, mesas a juego y elegantes lámparas de pie acompañaban a los sofás. Nuevas pinturas colgaban de las paredes, cortinas burdeos cubrían las ventanas y una gruesa alfombra de felpa terminaba en la habitación.

—Guardé todas las cosas viejas, en caso de que no te gustara esto— dijo Louis desde la puerta de la cocina. — Creo que debería haber preguntado primero, pero quería sorprenderte. —Se balanceó de un pie a otro, inquieto mientras lo miraba. —¿Te gusta?

Aunque quería burlarse de su amante, no pudo hacerlo, no cuando el hombre parecía tan nervioso.

—Creo que se ve increíble. Podemos destrozar lo viejo. —Giró un dedo para que Louis se le acercara.

Sin perder un segundo, este saltó por la habitación para pararse justo frente a él. Tirando de su compañero en sus brazos, le dio un suave beso en la sien.

—Siempre he sido yo, y nunca necesité mucho. Puedes cambiar lo que quieras.

—Gracias. —Louis susurró contra su cuello, haciendo que un temblor recorriera a lo largo de su espina dorsal. —No compré nada para el dormitorio. Quería que hiciéramos eso juntos.

—Me gusta eso. Gracias. —Volvió a besar la sien de Louis y se alejó.

—¿Conseguiste algo de comida en esta pequeña juerga de compras tuya?

—No exactamente. —Louis sonrió maliciosamente, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, mientras viajaba hacia el pasillo. —Sin embargo, sí fui por un poco de salsa de chocolate.

Tragó audiblemente, y el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Merodeó hacia adelante, acechando a su compañero cuando un gruñido bajo y retumbante comenzó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con esta salsa de chocolate, bebé?

Louis se detuvo, mientras se bajaba los jeans y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

También se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Solo me llamas bebé cuando estás caliente. ¿Por qué?

Por más que lo intentó, no hallo una buena respuesta.

—No lo sé. Realmente no lo pienso —, respondió sinceramente— Los chicos dicen tonterías cuando están pensando con la cabeza equivocada.

Louis se subió los jeans a sus caderas, y quiso golpearse la frente.

—No quise decir eso, Lou. —Dio un paso hacia su compañero, pero este lo detuvo con levantando la mano. —Lou, vamos, sabes que no quise decir eso.

—Solo no lo hagas—Louis negó con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba. —Te veré en la mañana —dijo rotundamente, luego giró sobre sus talones y marchó por el pasillo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación de invitados cerrarse con fuerza suficiente como para resonar en toda la casa. Mirando por encima del hombro, miró el sofá y suspiró. Al menos parecía más cómodo que el anterior.


	10. Capítulo 9

Gimiendo y jadeando, Louis rodó de un lado a otro sobre el colchón, empapando las sábanas con su sudor. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, se le erizó la piel y su corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho. Su polla palpitaba, sacudiéndose y goteando pre-semen entre sus piernas.

Extendió su tembloroso cuerpo. Siseó de dolor mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su caliente eje. Sus bolas se tensaron tanto en su cuerpo que solo notaba como si estuvieran subiendo por el interior de su cuerpo.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y la electricidad corrió a través de él, poniéndolo en tensión y dejándolo nervioso y ansioso. Le dio una caricia lenta a su exigente polla y gritó, mientras su espalda se arqueaba sobre la cama. Nada se había sentido tan doloroso. Era como si alguien le hubiera pateado la polla y después le prendieran fuego por si acaso.

Todavía enojado por las palabras negligente de Harry, no se deleitó con la idea de tener intimidad con el imbécil. Desafortunadamente, no tenía otras opciones. El calor se extendía a través suyo y se apoderaba de él, eso sería suficiente para llevarlo pronto a la locura. No sabía que las personas podían soportar esta temperatura y seguir viviendo. Demonios, prácticamente podía sentir su cerebro chisporroteando dentro de su cráneo.

Luchó de lado, jadeando mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir del colchón, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, rebotando contra la pared con un fuerte crujido. Harry estaba de pie en la entrada, son los ojos muy abiertos, las aletas de su nariz dilatadas y el pecho agitado. Su pálida piel, brillaba a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, resbaladiza y empapada en sudor. Su largo cabello rubio yacía húmedo y liso sobre sus hombros, y sus manos se apretaron y relajaron mientras lo miraba.

Sin pensarlo, rodó sobre su cuerpo como si este hubiera sido entrenado para hacerlo en cuanto viera a su amante. Abrió los brazos y movió los dedos, haciendo señas a su compañero para que se acercara. Harry ni siquiera lo dudó. Dio dos pasos y se lanzó sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

—Lo siento, mi amor. No quise decir esas cosas estúpidas. —Las manos de Harry lo estaban acariciándolo por todas partes, y habló entre los besos desesperados que le daba a lo largo del cuello y los hombros. —Te llamaré mi amor todos los días. Así será la única forma en la que te llamaré. Lo siento mucho. No te enojes. Por favor, no estés enojado conmigo.

Gimió y se retorció cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry y lo atrajeron más cerca, presionando sus bocas mientras luchaban por el dominio. En este punto, ni siquiera podía recordar por qué se había irritado con el fae. Su fénix gritó, una hermosa canción que llenó su corazón y su alma, regocijándose por la cercanía con su pareja.

Mientras Harry lamía su boca y mordisqueaba sus labios, decidió que estaría molesto después y ahora, disfrutaría el placer del momento. El toque de Harry calmó su fuego interno, incluso cuando avivó las llamas de su deseo en un furioso incendio. Tal vez era por el truco de los Ancianos, pero él no se cansaba de compañero.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza, lo llamó sucio mentiroso. Incluso cuando no estaba en medio de su calor de apareamiento, todavía deseaba al hombre grande. Desafiaría a cualquiera a mirar a su amante y no desearlo. Maldita sea, el hombre era maravilloso.

—Te necesito, Hazz.

—También te necesito cariño. Lamento haber comportado como un idiota. —Harry se estiró sobre él, para alcanzar el lubricante de la mesita de noche. —Dime lo que quieres Lou. Todo lo que quieras.

—Quiero esposarte a la cama y cubrir todo tu cuerpo con chocolate para lamer cada centímetro de tu piel. Después, quiero enterrarme en tu culo apretado y follarte hasta que te desmayes. —Sonrió mientras Harry gemía y su cuerpo se sacudía. —Pero por ahora, solo quiero cabalgarte.

Harry gruñó, girando rápidamente para llevarlo encima de él. Los bruscos movimientos los hicieron caer por el borde del colchón para aterrizar en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Sí, realmente necesitaban una cama nueva.

No pudo evitar reírse, mientras levantaba las manos y miraba a su aturdido amante. —Buena jugada Hazz.

Este frunció el ceño, y un fuerte golpe aterrizó sobre su culo desnudo. Cerró los ojos y gimió, moviendo su culo y pidiendo otro golpe. — Compórtate —lo reprendió Harry.

Parpadeando abrió los ojos, sonrió ampliamente. —¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

Después se quedó sin aliento, cuando Harry rodó nuevamente, presionándole la espalda sobre la alfombra y clavándolo en el suelo. Sin decir una palabra, dos dedos resbaladizos se enfocaron en su agujero y se empujaron dentro. La quemadura, ese leve mordisco de dolor, hicieron que dejara caer su cabeza y arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo como una zorra.

—Sí, me gustas más así —murmuró Harry mientras metía y sacaba los dedos de su cuerpo de Louis. —Solo disfruta lo bien que se siente y déjame cuidarte. —Sus dedos desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por la cabeza roma de su pene. —Respira profundamente, mi amor.

Hizo lo que se le indicó, gimiendo al exhalar cuando su compañero invadió sus oscuras profundidades. Su cabeza se balanceaba a un lado y a otro sobre el suelo mientras rayos de placer se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

—Maldición, esto no va a llevarnos mucho tiempo.

—Eres tan romántico—Harry se rio entre dientes, mientras se clavaba dentro de su culo hambriento.

—Cállate y fóllame.

—Pajarito mandón—Harry se empujó con fuerza, clavándose contra su próstata y soltando un sollozo estrangulado de su boca abierta. —Oh, ¿te gusta esto? —Harry se retiró lentamente y volvió a entrar. —¿Quieres que sea más fuerte cariño?

—¡Oh Dios! —Atrapó con sus tobillos la espalda de Harry y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su compañero, sacudiéndolo bruscamente. — ¡Sí! ¡Más fuerte!

Tomando su palabra, Harry deslizó un brazo debajo de sus caderas, levantándolo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él lo suficiente como para sacudir sus huesos. —Te gusta mi polla, ¿verdad cariño? Dime que te encanta.

—Sí, oh dulce infierno, ¡me encanta!

Más rápido y más fuerte, la intensidad creció hasta que se volvió loco por el placer. No podía pensar, no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía hacer algo que no fuera aceptar la gloriosa follada que Harry le estaba brindando. Su orgasmo corrió por su interior como una locomotora fuera de control, anunciando una gran explosión.

—Abre los ojos, Lou. Mírame —, exigió Harry.

Sus ojos se abrieron, ensanchándose ante la hermosa mezcla de dolor y placer impresa en la cara de su amante. Sus ojos se cerraron y se mantuvieron firmes, y el resto de la habitación pareció derretirse. Su fuego burbujeó hacia la superficie, y pequeñas llamas lamían la piel de sus brazos y sus manos. Lo sintió, finalmente lo entendió y, por lo tanto, pudo controlarlo.

Harry Reed era su fuego. El hombre lo controlaba, lo poseía, su cuerpo, su alma y ahora la llama. Mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de su compañero, su fénix llamó a Harry, calmando sus temores y dudas.

Podía confiar en que este nunca traicionaría su regalo. Con ese saber afianzado firmemente en su lugar, finalmente se dejó ir, cayendo al borde y gritando cuando su clímax estalló a través de él, enviando cuerdas abrasadoras de semillas nacaradas que salían disparadas de su pene palpitante.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, le enterró la nariz en su cuello, y gimió cuando su liberación le cubrió las paredes internas, hasta el punto de hacerlo desbordarse. —Maldición, siempre es tan bueno contigo.

—Se supone que debe ser así —murmuró. —Eres mi fuego Harry Reed.

****(...)

Jadeando cuando su polla flácida se deslizó del apretado agujero de Louis, Harry se giró a su lado e intentó recuperar el aliento. Esa era la segunda vez que este se lo decía, todavía no sabía a qué se refería. — Explícame eso.

Louis maniobró para acercarse, acurrucándose a su lado.

—Eres mi compañero.

—Eso lo entiendo bebé. Es con la otra parte con la que estoy teniendo un problema de comprensión.

Empujando su codo, Louis le sonrió. —Me llamaste bebé.

Puso los ojos en blanco y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su amante, tirando de él hacia abajo para asentarse sobre su pecho. —Te dije que lo sentía por eso. No lo dije como debería haberlo hecho. Me veo a mí mismo con ganas de decirlo todo el tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de si le darías el visto bueno cariño. Cuando estamos juntos así, no puedo pensar.

—Ahora lo entiendo—susurró Louis. —No me importa que me llames bebé. Eso me hace sentir especial.

Dando un apretón a su compañero, dejó caer un beso casto en la parte superior de su cabeza. —Bien, porque lo eres. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme esto del fuego? Me está volviendo loco.

—Cuando un fénix reclama a su compañero, se entrega a esa persona. Estamos destinados a la eternidad. —Su pequeña mano se inclinó para descansar sobre el corazón de Harry. —Nuestros corazones laten como uno. —Sus delgados dedos se movieron para rozarle los labios. —Nuestras respiraciones están sincronizadas. Nuestras mentes y almas están entrelazadas. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Acarició amorosamente la mejilla de su pareja, con la parte posterior de sus nudillos. —¿Cómo es que eso me convierte en tu fuego cariño?

—Me calmas y lo dominas. Cuando estoy emocionado, mi llama arde más brillante. Cuando estoy contento, como ahora, mi llama apenas arde. Tú me haces eso. Intentaba negarlo, luchando contra él. Ahora que ya lo he entendido y acepto nuestro apareamiento, es más fácil para mí controlarlo. —Sonrió suavemente. — Así que, tú puedes llamar a mi fuego.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Y por qué querría? —No se oponía a la idea. Simplemente no entendía cómo podía controlar algo integral en el ser de su pareja.

Louis levantó una mano, su palma mirando hacia su cara. Dudando, también levantó su mano y la presionó contra la de Louis.

—Has visto mi fuego. Piensa como se ve, como se siente cuando te toco. Imagina las llamas bailando sobre nuestras manos.

Mirando fijamente a sus dedos entrelazados, se imaginó diminutas llamas anaranjadas saltando sobre su piel. Se quedó sin aliento cuando el fuego inmediatamente se volvió realidad, envolviendo sus manos y muñecas. No era naranja, pero era de un color morado oscuro. Nunca antes había visto algo así.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. El placer siguió de inmediato, comenzando por las yemas de los dedos y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras marcaba su curso rápido hacia su pene ya endurecido.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad? —Louis gimió en voz baja, agarrándole la mano un poco más fuerte. —Tú haces esto.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No. No estoy haciendo nada. Tú eres quién estás haciendo todo—Louis le lamió la clavícula. —Así que, ahora dime. ¿Por qué querrías llamar al fuego?

—Porque se siente increíble —susurró sin aliento. —¿Sabes que se sentiría aún mejor?

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Louis, mientras se arrastraba sobre él y mordisqueaba su pecho.

—Que envolvieras esos bonitos labios, alrededor de mi polla.

Louis resopló y le mordió bruscamente el pezón, antes de deslizarse por su cuerpo para detenerse entre sus piernas.

—Creo que vamos a tener que probar esa teoría.

Acariciando lentamente de la base a la punta de su polla de una sola vez, Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió la esponjosa cabeza en su boca. Lamió la húmeda hendidura, capturando su pre-semen con la lengua, mientras sus amortiguados gemidos vibraban a lo largo de su eje.

¡Santa Madre de la Misericordia! La boca de su compañero se sentía como el cielo sobre su polla, y no podía evitar arquearse en el calor húmedo de la boca de Louis. Apoyándose sobre un codo y con ojos entrecerrados, observó el erótico espectáculo. Se tragó un grito de placer cuando Louis envolvió su mano alrededor de la base de su polla y comenzó a masajear la cabeza con los labios a lo largo de la mitad superior.

Después se alejó por completo, mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa maliciosa. —¿Estás preparado?

Asintió lentamente. No sabía lo que acababa de consentir, pero aceptaría felizmente cualquier cosa que su amante estuviera dispuesto a hacerle. Siguió la mirada de Louis hacia abajo, donde su mano todavía le agarraba la polla que ya goteaba.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras las llamas violetas estallaron sobre la mano de Louis, bailando lentamente a lo largo de su pene. El placer lo inundó, inmediata e intensamente. Entonces, este se lanzó hacia adelante, tragándole completamente la polla, que se perdió por completo.

Nunca había sentido algo tan increíble en su vida. Era como si su misma alma ardiera por el hombre, entre sus muslos extendidos.

Dejándose caer al suelo, entrelazando las manos en el largo cabello de Louis y comenzó a metérsela en su boca, embistiendo la parte posterior de la garganta de su compañero con cada empujón.

La otra mano de Louis se deslizó debajo de sus huevos, donde la tensión se acumulaba, y le acarició el perineo antes de bajar aún más para acariciar su palpitante entrada. Un golpe, otro, después Louis tragó golosamente la cabeza de su pene, y sintió otro orgasmo que era como un cohete, gritando hasta que su garganta se sintió en carne viva, mientras descargaba sus bolas, disparando ríos de semen espeso en la boca de su compañero.

Tumbándose sobre la alfombra, trató de controlar su acelerado pulso, mientras jadeaba y gemía, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su cerebro no funcionaba, apenas podía ver, y su lengua se sentía espesa y pesada en su boca. La habitación se volvió borrosa en las esquinas de sus ojos y comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente dio por perdida la batalla y cayó en la inconsciencia.


	11. Capítulo 10

—Me gusta este.

Giró sobre el colchón y se puso de pie, para negar con la cabeza. — Sigamos buscando.

—Pero quiero este—se quejó Louis.

—Podemos cambiar de idea después—quiso engatusarlo. — Sigamos buscando.

Louis arqueó una ceja hacia él, antes de sentarse sobre la cama y gemir fuertemente. —¡Oh wow! Este es asombroso. Quiero este.

Su polla se crispó de interés al ver a su compañero retorciéndose y gimiendo sobre el colchón. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Algunas mujeres e incluso un par de hombres, habían dejado de hablar y se habían girado para ver el pequeño espectáculo de Louis, en medio de la tienda de muebles.

Gruñendo, se acercó a la cama y golpeó a su amante en la cadera. —Bien, ya puedes detener esto—siseó. —¡Ahora vas a dejar de hacer eso!

Louis solo sonrió maliciosamente, mientras arqueaba su espalda y gemía más fuerte.

—Esta cama es tan perfecta. Solo imagina lo duro que podrías joderme sobre esto—Dijo en voz alta, mucho más alta de lo que la distancia entre ellos podría justificar.

Cerró los ojos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al escuchar varios jadeos y algunas risas provenientes detrás suyo. —Levántate Lou.

Girándose sobre su estómago, Louis meció sus caderas en el colchón, embistiéndolas con golpes rápidos y agudos.

—Oh sí. Es realmente robusto. No creo que rompamos este, como hicimos con los otros dos.

Apretando sus ojos con más fuerza, luchó contra su completa vergüenza. Iba a matar al pequeño mocoso, en cuanto llegaran a casa. — Louis, te juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que si no te levantas en los próximos dos segundos... —Se detuvo, dejando la amenaza sin sentenciar.

—No estoy seguro de estar haciendo esto bien. Creo que tenemos que asegurarnos que resistirá nuestro peso combinado. —Louis se puso de rodillas, —Túmbate de la manera que me gusta, así puedo asegurarme de que sea cómodo.

Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y golpeó duro a su compañero, en su culo redondeado como reprimenda. Louis gimió y gimió como un profesional, inclinando su pecho sobre el colchón y moviendo su trasero.

—A la mierda, sí—gritó. —Ya sabes que me gusta salvaje. Hazlo de nuevo, amor. Podría correrme solo siendo azotado en mi culo.

Cambiando de táctica, bajó la voz, dejando que fluyera profundo y dominante. —Levántate de la cama, y prometo hacer que este culito brille agradable y caliente para mí, cuando lleguemos a casa.

Sin embargo, Louis no se detuvo. —Oh, pero lo necesito ahora, Hazz. Estoy tan malditamente duro —, gimió.

—Malditos maricas—gruñó un tipo, mientras los miraba cerca, enviándoles miradas asesinas en su dirección.

La furia repentina superó su vergüenza, y se volvió para seguir al hombre. No le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él, pero nadie hablaba a su pareja de esa manera. Un fuerte agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo, y miró hacia atrás para ver a Louis mirándolo con una disculpa.

—Lo siento, Hazz. Solo me estaba divirtiendo.

—No tiene derecho a hablar de ti de esa manera.

—Déjalo. No vale la pena—Louis se arrastró fuera de la cama y se pegó a él. —¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Con un profundo suspiro, sonrió torcidamente y golpeó la punta de la nariz de Louis, con su dedo índice. —No estoy enfadado mi amor.

Una hermosa morena se aclaró la garganta junto a ellos, mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos caballeros?

—Definitivamente quiero este colchón—susurró seductoramente Louis.

—Queremos este—Habló con la vendedora, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada hipnótica de su pareja. —Estoy dispuesto a pagar más, si puedo recibirlo hoy.

****(...)

Después de comprar el colchón, eligieron un bonito somier con una cabecera de listones, perfecto para colocar las esposas o atar pañuelos. Le costó toda la fuerza de voluntad a Louis comportarse, a medida que avanzaban por el centro comercial en busca de una tienda para comprar ropa de cama y de baño.

Completamente feliz por el hecho de que Harry no estuviera enojado por su truco en la tienda de muebles, prácticamente vibró por la emoción. No se había propuesto avergonzar a su compañero, pero chico, había sido muy divertido. Harry se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba, y esa profunda y sexy voz que le envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral, mientras la repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Me gustan los azules—Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras señalaba hacia un conjunto de cama azul marino.

Arrugó la nariz. —¿Qué tal algo con un poco más de estilo?— Examinó el pasillo, mirando las opciones, hasta que sus ojos se posaron mirada en el conjunto perfecto: un edredón carmesí intenso, con sábanas doradas de satén. Ya podía imaginar a su compañero extendido sobre él, su piel pálida era un perfecto contraste con el rojo brillante y el otro descolorido.

Harry se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza.

—Ese está bien. No soy exigente.

—¡Ugh! ¡No tiene gracia! —Resopló, mientras arrojaba el edredón y las sábanas al carro de la compra. —De acuerdo, necesitamos almohadas, cortinas y probablemente, una alfombra enorme para reemplazar las que tenemos.

—Lo quieras amor. —Harry sonrió con indulgencia, pero él internamente podía imaginarlo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Dejarme hacer lo que quiero. Si hay algo que te gusta o no te gusta, tienes que decírmelo. De lo contrario, ¿cómo lo sabré? Me haces sentir como si simplemente estuviera asumiendo el control de tu casa.

La sonrisa de Harry nunca titubeó, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Es tanto tu casa como la mía. Realmente no soy exigente. Te lo dije. Si no estoy convencido de algo, te lo haré saber. De lo contrario, prefiero dejar que te diviertas. Eres demasiado lindo, cuando tus ojos se iluminan así.

—No soy lindo—se quejó.

Harry lo miró como si fuera a discutir por un minuto, después sus cejas se juntaron, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras observaba algo justo sobre su hombro. Mirando sobre su propio hombro, para ver qué es lo que observaba su amante, para fruncir así su ceño, divisó a un hombre alto y apuesto observándolos desde el final del pasillo.

—¿Andrew? —Harry lo apartó y se acercó al hombre. Tendió su mano, sonriendo, mientras la estrechaban.

Los vio hablar y reír por un momento, antes de que la curiosidad, y un poco de celos lo dominaran. Caminando hacia ellos, envolvió un brazo posesivo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y enyesó en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que pudo reunir. —Hola. Estamos teniendo sexo. —De acuerdo, entonces hubo un montón más de celos que de curiosidad.

El hombre que Harry había llamado Andrew casi se atragantó por su anuncio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y tosió un par de veces antes de que finalmente pudiera recuperarse.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que felicidades—respondió, cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Louis—Harry llevaba la más grande maldita sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hablaba. —Este es Andrew George, un ex paciente mío.

Asintió, pero no soltó a su amante ni le ofreció la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente —dijo Andrew con una sonrisa. Este lo miro de arriba a abajo, dejando que sus ojos se demoraran demasiado en su ingle, antes de pasar a hacer lo mismo con Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Suficiente tiempo —se burló con frialdad. —No creeré en tus palabras. No me gustas, y nos vamos ahora. Hasta luego, amigo—Se giró y tiró del codo de Harry. No sabía qué diablos le había pasado, y tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Harry era suyo, completamente. Andrew George se podía ir a la mierda él sólito.

—Un poco hostil, ¿no crees?—Harry se rio entre dientes, mientras le permitía llevarlo hacia su carrito de compras. —Una vez que lo conoces, es un buen tipo.

—No me importa. No me gusta, y no puedes obligarme. —Sabía que había superado el punto de amante celoso y se había convertido en un niño petulante. Había reclamado a Harry, y este lo había reclamado a él. Se sintió completamente justificado en su actitud posesiva.

Harry se acomodó detrás de él, presionándole el pecho contra la barra del carro, mientras se inclinaba sobre él pasa susurrarle al oído.

—Cuando te pones celoso, eres sexy como el pecado. Quizás debería invitar a mi ex novio a cenar una noche.

—Hazlo y te castraré. Eso ni siquiera es divertido Harry.

Este se rio entre dientes, después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, en broma. —Debidamente anotado amor. Sin embargo, tu pequeña racha posesiva me ayuda. Quiero inclinarte sobre la superficie plana más cercana y no me importara que alguien nos vea.

Gimió, empujando su trasero contra la entrepierna de Harry y restregándose contra la firmeza que se encontró allí. —¿Podemos irnos a casa? Hazz, realmente creo que ahora es el momento idóneo para irnos a casa.

—Hasta dentro de un par de horas más, no llegará nuestra nueva cama. Acabemos nuestras compras y comamos.

—Maldito provocador —, murmuró, mientras se esforzaba en calmar su respiración entrecortada.

—No es una broma. Mi amor, esta noche, te cuidaré especialmente. —Le raspó con los dientes la nuca, produciéndole una descarga eléctrica que lo atravesó por la espina dorsal y se alojó directamente en su polla ya dura. —¿Confías en mí, Lou?

—Sí. De acuerdo —, respiró. Con la boca y las manos de Harry sobre él, estaría de acuerdo con casi cualquier cosa en ese momento. Si este le decía que se ponga de rodillas y se la chupe, tendría esa preciosa polla en la boca en nanosegundos.

—No estás caminando Lou. —Harry le sonrió con una ceja arqueada.

—Cállate. Estoy tratando de recordar como respirar. Peleas haciendo trampas.

—Esto lo dice el hombre que técnicamente se folló a un amigo imaginario en medio de una tienda de muebles.

Una risa muy poco masculina escapó de sus labios, y se tapó la boca con una mano para cortarla. —Oh, te encantó cada minuto —, murmuró entre sus dedos como si fuera un secreto.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry le dio una palmada en el culo y le dio un pequeño empujón entre los omóplatos. —Solo sé, que me vas a matar.

—Nooo, soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas? Estás atrapado conmigo para siempre. —Le envió muchos besos a su compañero, después se agachó junto al carro y caminó más rápido por el pasillo, riendo como un loco.

A juzgar por los ojos de Harry, iba a tener una buena sesión de montar cuando llegaran a casa. Él, absolutamente, no podía esperar.


	12. Capítulo 11

—¿Qué demonios? —Harry empujó a su amante detrás suyo y se apresuró a cruzar el estacionamiento hacia su vehículo. Se quedó allí, en estado de shock, con la boca abierta como un pez, mientras meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Quién diablos habría hecho tal cosa?

—¿En serio? —Louis gruñó mientras se ponía a su lado y dejaba caer las bolsas sobre el asfalto. —¿Hay algo que necesites decirme? —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró.

Siguió negando con la cabeza, como si fuera un idiota. —No tengo ni idea de quién pudo hacer esto. —Se acercó a su vehículo, pasando la punta de los dedos sobre las palabras grabadas en el capó.

"¡ÉL ES MÍO!"

—Tal vez haya sido un amante celoso o algo así. Quizás se han equivocado de coche —, dijo con esperanza.

Podría haber molestado a Louis antes, pero no tenía ningún ex capaz de hacer algo como esto. Diablos, ni siquiera tenía un ex. Lo que explicaba por qué continuaba follando con su compañero todo el tiempo y en dónde sea.

—Bueno, tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—No creo que haya mucho que puedan hacer al respecto.

—Probablemente no—asintió Louis. —Pero la compañía de seguros va a querer ver un informe policial, antes de pagar para que arreglen este destrozo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, como un muñeco cabezón, no pudo pensar en nada que decir. Gracias a Dios que al menos uno de ellos tenia un trabajo de jornada completa.

Una idea repentina emergió, le heló la sangre y le quitó el aliento. ¿Qué pasaría si quién hizo esto no se equivocó de coche, pero no se refería a él? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más quería a Louis?

El miedo lo hizo girar sobre sus talones y arrastrar a su pareja hasta sus brazos, aplastándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras salpicaba de besos la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis. Todavía no sabía si amaba al hombre, pero sabía que pronto se encaminaba a no poder vivir sin él.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a su pareja a salvo. Nadie le podría quitar al hombre. Nadie.

Louis se apartó, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la maldita cabeza, que probablemente la había perdido.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás temblando como una hoja—La voz de Louis se suavizó, y le puso la mano sobre el corazón. —Tú corazón late tan rápido—susurró. —¿Qué pasa muchachote?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando su mejor imitación se una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Nada, supongo que un poco condicionado. Nunca antes me había pasado nada como esto.

—Estás mintiendo—Louis lo miró. —No me mientas Harry. No soy un niño.

Suspirando pesadamente, bajó la barbilla hacia su pecho y extendió la mano para frotar la tensión de la parte posterior de su cuello. No quería parecer paranoico, pero tal vez si expresaba sus preocupaciones, Louis se quedaría más tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa si ese mensaje no es sobre mí?

—Sí, ya dijiste eso. Como si se hubieran equivocado de coche.

—No. —Ahuecó la mejilla de Louis con la palma de la mano, mientras miraba a sus ojos ambarinos. —¿Qué pasaría si el mensaje fuera para mí, no sobre mí?

—¿Crees que alguien quiere que te mantengas alejado de mí?— Louis frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba en la declaración. —No creo que eso sea probable. Me acabo de mudar aquí. Apenas he salido de la casa, y definitivamente, no he hablado con nadie más de lo que he necesitado para comprar algo.

Parte de la tensión desapareció de sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Me volví paranoico y sobre protector

Los ojos de Louis se suavizaron y sonrió tiernamente.

—Me gusta eso —susurró. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y miró hacia otro lado, de repente, se encontró el neumático delantero izquierdo de su coche muy rajado.

—Escúchame. —Sostuvo la barbilla de su amante y le indicó que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. —Nada de eso. Podríamos haber sido engañados, con este asunto del apareamiento, pero me gustas mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Si tengo que quedarme con alguien por el resto de mi vida, no creo que pudiera haber podido elegir a alguien mejor. Ahora, somos un equipo.

Los ojos de Louis se empañaron un poco, brillando a la luz del sol, mientras asentía lentamente. —Está bien—susurró fuertemente. Luego se aclaró la garganta y se alejó, dándose la vuelta y pasándose la manga de su camisa de cuadros por sus ojos. —Date prisa y llama a la policía, porque me muero de hambre.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero permitió que Louis se hiciera cargo de la situación. Si eso era lo que necesitaba su compañero para castigarse aún más, no lo discutiría.

****(...)

Terminaron de hablar con la policía sobre el vandalismo que había sufrido el coche de Harry y llegaron a casa justo a tiempo para descargar sus compras antes de que el camión de reparto llegara a la puerta de su casa, con su nueva cama. Harry insistió en supervisar la disposición, sobrevolando a los repartidores y observándoles como un halcón.

Una vez que los hombres se fueron, miró a Harry y a toda velocidad, Louis se puso a trabajar colgando las nuevas persianas y cortinas mientras su amante hacía la cama con el nuevo juego de sábanas. Realmente se veía bien, y combinaba perfectamente con las relucientes cortinas de oro que había encontrado en su tercera parada en las tiendas.

—Se ve genial—comentó Harry, cuando terminó. Retrocedió unos pasos, examinando la habitación, mientras sonreía y asentía.

—Se ve muy bien. Hiciste un trabajo fantástico, mi amor.

Louis acepto el cumplido orgullosamente, soplando sobre sus nudillos y fingiendo pulirlos contra su pecho. —Sí, soy increíble. Dilo otra vez.

Harry resopló y puso sus ojos en blanco antes de lanzarle un pájaro de peluche. Saltando de la escalera que había estado usando para colgar las cortinas, corrió tras su compañero y lo alcanzó en la cocina. —¿Por qué te fuiste así? Solo estaba bromeando.

Girándose, Harry lo miró en estado de shock.

—Louis, no estoy enfadado. Solo vine a la cocina a buscar una cerveza. ¿Qué te pasa?

Mordiéndose el labio, negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Maldita sea, él podría ser un idiota a veces. —No pasa nada. Solo que estaba enojado por que estabas actuando como si estuvieras furioso, y yo no hice nada malo.

Harry lo miró por un mucho tiempo, luego finalmente asintió y se volvió hacia la nevera.

Suspiró y se restregó las manos sobre la cara. Antes había exigido honestidad total a Harry. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponder a la solicitud.

—Realmente me gustas Harry. Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo, pero puedo ver que esto realmente va a ir bien. No solo estamos atrapados juntos. —Observó que Harry se enderezaba lentamente y cerraba la puerta de la nevera antes de girarse para fruncir el ceño.

—Han sucedido algunas cosas raras, y me pregunto si tal vez tienes a alguien más. Alguien que no está feliz de que yo esté aquí—Se encogió de hombros y miró a sus pies descalzos.

—No me gusta cuando estás enojado conmigo—murmuró. —Hace que mi estómago se revuelva.

La habitación se volvió ensordecedoramente silenciosa. Lo abrazó, presionándolo contra él y sofocándolo, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Levantó la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo estúpido, sin duda, pero la cerró cuando vio la expresión de Harry. El hombre tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, las manos apoyadas en las caderas y una media sonrisa en la boca, como si conociera un secreto y no estuviera dispuesto a compartirlo. Luego levantó una mano al aire y le hizo un gesto con un dedo. Dos veces.

Moviéndose como en trance, cruzó la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a Harry hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus hombros para ajustar su diferencia de altura, casi treinta y cinco centímetros, esperó pacientemente lo que sea que su pareja le tuviera que decir.

—Nunca he tenido novios —comenzó Harry. —No hay nadie más en mi vida. No quiero a nadie más. —Lo envolvió con sus brazos y se inclinó para besarle la frente. —Para ser sincero, nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti. Simplemente, no lo he intentado.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de su compañero. —Lo entiendo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, y siento que estoy luchando por mantener el ritmo. Algunos días no estoy seguro de siquiera lograr mantener la cabeza por encima de la superficie.

—Se exactamente lo que quieres decir, amor. —Harry le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza con la mejilla y suspiró. —Juntos lo resolveremos, pero tenemos que ser honestos el uno con el otro. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Acepto.

—Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer mi amor? —Harry se alejó y movió sus cejas juguetonamente. —Qué tal ver una película en la cama y luego podríamos romper nuestro colchón nuevo.

—¡Oh sí!, respaldo ese plan. Tú haces las palomitas, y correré al videoclub. Tu colección de películas apesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. —Harry hizo una mueca, mientras sacaba las bolsas de palomitas de maíz del armario sobre el fregador. —No veo mucho la televisión, por lo que no he sentido la necesidad de comprar películas. Antes de mudarme, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la oficina. Diablos, hubo noches que incluso dormí allí.

—Eso es triste. —Negó con la cabeza con fingida desesperación y agarró las llaves de su coche del gancho junto a la puerta trasera. —¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—Las de terror, acción o algo con hombres medo desnudos y sudorosos.

—Me gusta la forma en que piensas. Conseguiré una de cada una—

Le lanzó un beso a Harry y salió corriendo de la cocina.


	13. Capítulo 12

—Ese hombre es un maldito dios —Louis respiró antes de meterse otro puñado de palomitas en la boca. —¿Alguna vez habías visto tantos músculos?

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo, pero su gusto en hombres iba más hacia pequeño y delicado. Había estado observando más a Louis que la película, mirándolo de reojo tan a menudo como era posible. Le encantaba la forma en que su compañero había jadeado y se había agarrado a él, prácticamente gateando a su regazo durante la película de terror.

Ahora habían pasado a la película de acción, y maldición, Louis había elegido una buena. Combinaba algunas escenas de lucha de primera calidad con muchos pechos y abdominales brillantes, desnudos y resbaladizos. Por lo que indicaba la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones de dormir, estaba disfrutando la película inmensamente.

Su polla le gritaba por ser el centro de la atención de Louis mientras palpitaba entre sus piernas. Envolvió un fuerte agarre alrededor de su deseo y se apoyó en el cabecero para disfrutar el tiempo con su compañero.

—Esto es agradable.

Sonrió y asintió por las palabras suavemente susurradas por su compañero. —Sí, nunca antes he hecho algo como esto. Me gusta.

—Tengo algo que creo que podría gustarte un poco más. —Louis se giró y se arrodilló en la cama delante de él, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Sacó sus manos de su espalda y le presentó un par de esposas y una botella de sirope de chocolate.

Intentando desesperadamente no tragarse su lengua, sus ojos se ampliaron y siguió asintiendo, como aturdido. —Oh sí. Me gusta. —Estiró el brazo hacia las esposas, pero Louis las mantuvo fuera de su alcance, mientras chasqueaba con su lengua.

—Quiero esos azotes. Luego voy a esposarte a la cama y a montarte hasta que grites mi nombre. ¿Puedes soportar eso?

Gruñó mientras arremetía contra su compañero, arrojándolo contra el colchón e inmovilizándolo por los hombros.

—Realmente hoy te comportaste como un niño en el centro comercial. Creo que necesitas que te recuerden quién está al mando aquí.

Louis tragó fuerte, mientras su boca se abría y su lengua salía para humedecer sus secos labios. —Oh, sí. Necesito que me castigues, Hazz.

Cerró sus ojos por un breve momento, intentando mantener el control. Su compañero demostraba ser demasiado tentador cuando se empujó contra él y restregó juntas sus erecciones cubiertas. Rodando fuera de la cama con un gruñido, se levantó a los pies del colchón y se bajó los boxers para dejarlos a sus pies.

—Desnúdate, y luego quiero que te estires ahí en la cama. —Su voz bajó a un tono ronco, bajo, rudo y autoritario. Nunca había escuchada nada así saliendo de su boca.

Louis asintió rápidamente, mientras saltaba de la cama y se quitaba los pantalones en tiempo récord. Se apresuró para ponerse delante suyo, luego se giró y se estiró en el colchón boca bajo, sus pies en el suelo, su culo alto en el aire.

—¿Así? ¿Así es cómo me quieres?

Acarició las redondeadas nalgas una a una, antes de darle una ligera palmada a cada una. —Esto es perfecto, cariño. No te muevas.

Louis empezó a alzar sus manos, su cabeza moviéndose para mirar por encima de su hombro. Lo palmeó con fuerza, su polla removiéndose mientras observaba su mano marcada aparecer en el culo de su compañero. —Dije que. No. Te muevas.

—Sí, señor —jadeó Louis.

Satisfecho con que su compañero obedeciera sus órdenes, se apresuró al armario y buscó por la parte de arriba hasta que encontró su pequeña bolsa de suministros. Sacando el delgado tapón anal y el lubricante caliente de la bolsa, volvió con su compañero y se arrodilló. Sin una palabra ni otros preliminares, separó las nalgas de Louis y lamió un largo camino hacia su agujero. Giró su lengua alrededor de la pequeña estrellita, gruñendo y gimiendo por el sabor de su compañero.

Gimoteó y gimió, pero permaneció perfectamente quieto. Buen chico. Lamió y empujó hasta que los músculos empezaron a relajarse, luego empujó su lengua dentro, lamiendo el interior de la entrada de Louis.

Apretó y masajeó las nalgas antes de golpear fuerte la derecha.

Louis gritó, sus músculos tensándose alrededor de la lengua invasora. — Oh, mierda. Haz eso de nuevo—gimió.

Marcó un ritmo estable, follando el agujero de su compañero con su lengua mientras seguía azotándole una y otra vez, alternando lados. Cuando sintió que había reducido a su compañero a un agonizante montón de sustancia viscosa, agarró el lubricante del suelo y sacó el tapón con una mano. Sentado sobre sus tobillos, trabajó rápidamente, deslizando sus dedos y pasando un poco más por la grieta de Louis.

Rodeó los músculos una vez antes de empujar dentro la segunda articulación de su índice. Lamió y mordió, arañando con sus dientes el culo brillante de Louis mientras lo penetraba, girando su muñeca y estirando sus músculos.

—Te ves tan malditamente ardiente así, cariño. ¿Te gusta? Quiero escuchar cuanto te gusta.

Los gemidos de Louis crecieron en volumen mientras salían de su boca en sollozos. Añadió un segundo dedo, haciendo tijera dentro y fuera, estirando a su compañero para la diversión que había planeado. Cuando pudo meter fácilmente un tercer dedo, empujó un par de veces más antes de sacarlos con cuidado del túnel tembloroso de Louis.

Gruñendo, este empujó su culo hacia él, suplicando más silenciosamente. Habría sido divertido si no hubiera estado luchando para no soltar su carga sólo mirándolo. Agarrando el tapón anal de silicona negra, lo untó rápidamente y presionó la punta contra la entrada de su compañero.

—¿Estás listo, cariño?

—¿Qué es eso? —Louis no parecía preocupado... sólo curioso.

—¿Confías en mí? —Tanto como quería esto, tenía que ser decisión de Louis. Nunca obligaría a su compañero a nada con lo que el hombre no se sintiera cómodo.

—Sí, Hazz. Confío en ti. Lo que quieras. Soy tuyo.

Agarrando la base de su polla para prevenir su orgasmo, gimió patéticamente ante las palabras de Louis. Podría escucharlas una y otra vez y nunca se cansaría de ellas. Apartando su propio deseo, se centró en su compañero, empujando la punta del tapón a través de los apretados músculos y moviéndolo con cuidado.

El culo hambriento de Louis se cerró alrededor de la punta, chupándolo dentro hasta que la base plana descansó contra sus nalgas.

—Dios, me siento tan malditamente lleno.

Se levantó, admirando su trabajo mientras pasaba suavemente sus palmas por el culo todavía caliente de su amante. Entonces le palmeó ligeramente, una y otra vez sin parar. La intensidad creció, su mano doliendo por el castigo otorgado a su ansioso compañero.

Louis se volvió salvaje, gritando y gimiendo, moviéndose para meter una mano bajo él y agarrar su turgente carne. Palmeó la base del tapón, empujándolo más profundamente, mientras gruñía.

—Uh-uh, pajarito. No toques lo que me pertenece.

Maullando patéticamente, Louis movió su mano de debajo y la colocó contra el colchón. —Necesito correrme, Hazz. Se me va a caer la maldita polla y mis pelotas van a explotar, si no dejas que me corra.

—Oh, voy a dejar que te corras, cariño. Pero no hasta que yo lo diga—Tres palmadas más tarde al culo de Louis y él sonrió ampliamente mientras el bonito tono rojo encontraba sus ojos.

—Deberías verte, Lou. Nunca he visto nada más hermoso que como te ves ahora mismo.

Inclinándose sobre su compañero, apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Louis, curvándose sobre él hasta que su pecho se apoyó en la espalda de este. Ambos sisearon, y Louis realmente gimió cuando su goteante polla se deslizó por su caliente culo ardiendo.

—Fóllame, Harry. Por favor, no puedo soportarlo más. —Louis sonaba casi histérico, y eso lo asustó.

Sentándose rápidamente, le dio la vuelta a su amante y apartó su sudado cabello de su rostro. —Shh, cariño. Está bien. —Agarró la polla de Louis en su mano y le acarició rápidamente. —Córrete para mí, cariño. Si eso es lo que necesitas, entonces hazlo.

La cabeza de Louis se movió delante y atrás en la manta, y le apartó la mano.

—Quiero follarte —dijo, mirando a Harry a los ojos. —Quiero correrme dentro de ese hermoso y pecaminoso culo tuyo y marcarte como mío.

Su polla palpitó, goteando grandes montones de pre-semen de la punta, mientras una película mental pasaba por su mente, su compañero penetrando su culo una y otra vez.

—Sí—siseó. —Fóllame, Louis. —Moviéndose en la cama, se posicionó boca arriba en mitad de la cama y separó sus piernas en invitación.

Moviéndose más rápido de lo que le había visto hacerlo nunca, Louis salió de la cama, agarró las esposas y las cerró alrededor de su muñeca, antes de que pudiera protestar. Entonces, pasó la cadera a través de las barras de metal del cabecero y le cerró la otra alrededor de la otra muñeca.

—¿Bien? ¿No está demasiado apretado?

Giró su muñeca hacia un lado y el otro, tirando ligeramente contra las restricciones.

—No está demasiado apretado, pero quiero tocarte—hizo un puchero.

—Más tarde—Louis no perdió tiempo mientras le empujaba las rodillas contra el pecho y empujaba dos dedos bien lubricados dentro del ansioso culo. —Oh, santo cielo, estás malditamente apretado, cariño. No me di cuenta. ¿Estás bien?

Cerró los ojos y respiró a través de la quemazón y el ligero dolor que le hizo Louis al entrar. Aunque su erección nunca bajó, y su respiración se aceleró hasta que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas por la falta de oxígeno. Demonios, ni siquiera recordaba que Louis hubiera agarrado el lubricante.

—Se siente bien. Sigue. —No estaba mintiendo. Le gustaba un poco de dolor, justo antes de que el placer fuera todo lo que pudiera sentir. — Me encanta lo que me haces.

Louis lo estiró rápidamente, todo su cuerpo temblando, mientras trabajaba para prepararle su agujero. Entonces los dedos desaparecieron y la punta roma de la polla de Louis se empujó contra su entrada. Este paró y lo miró como pidiendo permiso. Sólo había una respuesta que dar.

—Fóllame, Lou. Rápido y duro, lento y suave, de la forma que desees, cariño.

—No puedo ir lento —, le dijo este entre sus dientes apretados. — Te necesito demasiado.

—Oh gracias, mierda —, jadeó, mientras su amante se empujaba dentro hasta la base de un solo empuje.

—Tan apretado. Tan bueno —, gimió Louis mientras marcaba un ritmo, metiendo y sacando su brillante eje de su apretado canal.

—Tu culo se acaba de tragar mi polla, cariño. Está tan hambriento de mí.

Se inclinó hacia delante, cubriéndole el cuerpo y empezó a besar su cuello y pecho mientras marcaba un ritmo duro y rápido que lo dejó luchando para seguirle el ritmo. —Me corro—advirtió

—No, sin mí no. —Sentándose para acercarse entre sus piernas, Louis le agarró las caderas, mientras se empujaba dentro de él.

Se empujó contra su amante, encontrándose con cada embestida. —Acaríciame, cariño. Necesito que me toques. Maldición, necesito correrme.

—No—gruñó Louis. —Te vas a correr sólo teniendo una polla en tu culo. —Entonces, la mano derecha de Louis estalló en llamas moradas y naranjas, y se la pasó por el pecho, pasando de su polla y ahuecando su pesado saco. —Córrete para mí —, susurró tan suavemente que apenas le escuchó, pero no tuvo más elección que obedecer.

El calor se esparció a través de él, ahogando su grito de culminación en sollozos, mientras chorros de leche perlada salía de la cabeza de su polla y pintaba su pecho y estómago. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras su corazón aporreaba su pecho, golpeando su esternón como un martillo.

—Quédate conmigo, Hazz —, ordenó Louis, mientras tiraba de sus caderas y empujaba dentro una vez más. Se congeló, sus ojos cerrándose, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba, caliente lava le llenó el culo, mojando sus paredes internas y sacando otro suave gemido de su pecho.

Louis se desplomó sobre él, dándole suaves besos en los labios.

—Increíble —, susurró tiernamente.

—Siempre lo es—le contestó, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.

—No conseguí jugar con mi chocolate—Louis hizo un puchero.

—La próxima vez, cariño. Lo prometo. —Adoraba la forma en que el labio inferior de su compañero sobresalía, la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. Movió las esposas contra el cabecero y arqueó una ceja. —Suéltame para que podamos limpiarnos.

Asintiendo una vez, Louis se sentó, saliendo de su cuerpo, y se movió a la mesita de noche para agarrar las llaves. Rápidamente abrió las esposas tirándolas a un lado y frunció el ceño, mientras le restregaba las muñecas para devolver la circulación.

—¿Pasa algo Lou?

—Las esposas te han marcado. —Le alzó la mano, pasando sus dedos por la roja piel de sus muñecas. —No pensé que harían eso.

—Sólo un poco—le aseguró. —Habrá desaparecido por la mañana. Estoy bien.

—Me lo dirías si te hiciera daño, ¿verdad?

La angustia en los ojos de Louis tiró de su fibra sensible. Abrió los brazos, atrayendo a su amante contra él. —No me hiciste daño, así que detente. Disfruté cada segundo.

Una mano se deslizó por el cabello de Louis, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. La otra bajó por el lado, sobre su cadera, y rodeó hasta la grieta de su culo, todavía caliente. Rozó la base del tapón que todavía estaba dentro del agujero de su compañero, tocándolo ligeramente para que se moviera un poco.

El suave jadeo de Louis se convirtió en un gemido amortiguado, mientras le empujaba su rostro contra el cuello y se restregaba contra él. —Se siente bien.

—¿Te gustó estar lleno, mientras empujabas tu monstruosa polla dentro de mi culo?

Louis asintió contra su garganta. —Nunca sentí nada así. Fue malditamente fantástico. Se suponía que iba a ser para ti. Sigues arruinando mis planes.

Rió suavemente, mientras abrazaba a su compañero. —¿Te estás quejando?

—No. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte...hacer contigo.

—Y tenemos toda la eternidad para experimentar, cariño—Palmeó la cadera de Louis y suspiró. —Aunque preferiría no pasar ese tiempo pegados. —Arrugó la nariz, mientras el semen sobre su pecho empezaba a secarse, haciendo que le picara. —Ducha.


	14. Capítulo 13

Lo que quedaba de marzo, pasó como un borrón de puro gozo. Harry y Louis pasaron cada minuto disponible juntos, hablando y riendo, aprendiendo más el uno del otro con cada día que pasaba. Todo lo que Louis descubría sobre su compañero, lo acercaba más a la orilla para enamorarse.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Harry, en todos sus milenios en la tierra. Amable, generoso, encantador, e ingenioso, Harry era todo lo que esperaba encontrar en un compañero. Aunque su unión había sido sellada por engaños y por la casualidad, no dudaba de que el destino los había juntado. Harry alzó la vista del periódico de la mañana, mientras sentía sus ojos sobre él, y sonrió con esa sonrisa especial que paraba el corazón y lo dejaba sintiéndose débil. Suspiró como un tonto enamorado, y realmente podía sentir la sonrisa tonta en sus labios como respuesta.

—¿Qué estás pensando, cariño? —La voz de Harry flotó a través de la mesa hacia él, profunda, rica y suave como la miel.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, se sentó un poco más recto en su asiento y se aclaró la garganta. —Oh, nada. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Harry le miró conocedor, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no lo haría, y eso le hacía querer más al hombre. Sí, profundamente en su corazón, sabía que se había enamorado del grande y hermoso fae, pero no estaba listo para decirlo. Apenas habían pasado más de cuatro semanas desde que estaban juntos y sus vidas se habían puesto del revés. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, para estar seguro de que sus sentimientos fueran genuinos.

—Pensé que podríamos conducir hasta Memphis el fin de semana. Visitar Graceland, ir a un hotel, y vivir del servicio de habitaciones.

Apretó los labios para evitar que su boca cayera abierta como la de un pez. Apretando sus manos en puños y bajándolas a su regazo para ocultar su temblor, asintió lentamente aceptando la idea.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —El ceño de Harry se arrugó, y pareció preocupado. —No tenemos que ir. Sólo pensé que sería divertido.

Puedes escoger que hacer, lo que quieras. —Se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a rodear la mesa y arrodillarse junto a él. —Me estás asustando, Lou.

No podía aguantarlo más. Gritando como un idiota, se lanzó al regazo de Harry, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y lo apretó. —¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Harry rió fuertemente, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban. —Así que, ¿asumo que te gusta la idea?

—¡Demonios, sí! Sólo que no quería parecer un niño excesivamente entusiasmado, pero mierda, ¡estoy tan malditamente entusiasmado! Nunca he estado en Graceland.

—¿Nunca? —Harry parecía paralizado. —Te has perdido tanto, cariñó. —Le guiñó un ojo y le besó la punta de la nariz. —Ve a hacer las maletas, limpiaré la cocina. Podemos salir en una hora.

La excitación aumento, aplastó su boca contra la de su compañero en un beso ardiente, que derretía la mente y hacía que curvaras los dedos de los pies. Apartándose y jadeando a través de su sonrisa ridículamente enorme, saltó del regazo de su amante y extendió una mano para ayudar a Harry a que también se levantara. —Gracias.

—De nada. —Harry rió, palmeándole el culo y moviendo la muñeca hacia el pasillo. —Apresúrate o nunca nos iremos.

Asintió una vez, le lanzó a Harry un beso y se apresuró a salir de la sala. ¡Mierda! No tenía ni idea de que meter en las maletas. ¿Qué lleva uno a Graceland? ¿Irían a algún sitio más? ¿Debería llevar algo bonito en caso de que salieran alguna noche al pueblo?

Oh, a la mierda. Llevaría de todo y ya está.

—Y no te lleves todo el maldito armario —, dijo Harry, desde la cocina.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar su risa. El hombre lo conocía demasiado bien.

****(...)

Harry acababa de encender el lavavajillas, cuando el timbre sonó. Esperando que fuera la sorpresa que había pedido para Louis, se apresuró a salir de la cocina para contestar.

—¡Voy! —Louis salió del pasillo y llegó a la puerta antes de que hubiera pasado por el umbral de la cocina.

Louis abrió la puerta y se congeló, los músculos de sus hombros y espalda se tensaron, mientras sus dedos mantenían un fuerte agarre en el pomo de la puerta. —¿Qué mierda quieres?

Frunciendo el ceño, ante la bienvenida nada amistosa, se apresuró a cruzar la sala hasta su compañero. Paró justo detrás de este y miró sorprendido a Andrew George de pie en su porche delantero.

—¿Andrew?

—Hola, Dr. Reed —respondió este temblorosamente. —Siento molestarle en casa, pero realmente no podía esperar.

Dividido entre su ética como doctor y el disgusto por la invasión de su intimidad, no dijo nada por unos segundos. Finalmente, el deber ganó, y asintió, colocando una mano en el hombro de Louis para apartarlo de la puerta. —Está bien, Andrew. Por favor, entra.

Louis gruñó, su labio superior curvándose sobre sus dientes, él se tragó un suspiro. Aunque encontraba el ataque de posesividad de su compañero atrayente, este no era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Por qué no vas a acabar de hacer las maletas, cariño? —Le besó la frente y le apretó el hombro.

Louis siguió mirando a Andrew por unos minutos antes de asentir, girar, y salir de la sala dando pisotones sin otra palabra.

Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, llevó a Andrew dentro de la casa y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Estoy enamorado —soltó Andrew, nervioso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron antes de controlar sus rasgos y asentir.

—Felicidades. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Él ni siquiera sabe que existo. No sé cómo hacer que me note. No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes?

Andrew se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy asustado—susurró.

—Es perfectamente normal estar nervioso —dijo gentilmente.

—¿Cómo sabes que no siente lo mismo por ti? Quizás está tan nervioso como tú, y está preocupado de que le rechaces.

—Nunca lo haría —dijo Andrew firmemente. —Es el hombre más hermoso, increíble y perfecto que he conocido. Sólo quiero una oportunidad.

—Entonces tienes que arriesgarte, ¿no? Nadie va a servírtelo en una bandeja de plata. Si quieres algo, tienes que ir y conseguirlo.

Andrew ladeó la cabeza como considerando sus palabras.

—Tienes toda la razón. No puedo esperar que venga a mí.

—¿Has hablado con Denise sobre esto? Quizás ella pueda ayudar.

Suspirando, Andrew negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—No he hablado con Denise, desde que rellenamos los papeles del divorcio. Se mudó, cambió de número, y prácticamente se desvaneció de la noche a la mañana.

Su corazón sufrió por el hombre. —Siento escuchar eso. Quizás, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para aceptar el final de su relación.

—Creo que ha encontrado a alguien. —Las cejas de Andrew se juntaron. —Estoy bien con eso, espero que sea feliz. Sólo pensé, que podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo serán, Andrew. Sólo dale algo de tiempo.

—Dijo que yo estaba loco —, susurró este. —No entiende cómo puedo amar a alguien tan rápidamente después de conocerlo.

—El amor es curioso, ¿no crees? —Sus pensamientos fueron hacia Louis, y sonrió como un tonto. Tenía la noche perfecta planeada en Memphis. No quería que su compañero olvidara la noche en que le declararía sus sentimientos.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo. —Andrew se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. —Entonces, cree que debería decírselo. ¿Decirlo y dejar que las cosas vayan como tengan que ir?

—Quizás deberías intentar cortejar a ese hombre. Todo el mundo aprecia un poco de romance, Andrew.

—Sí. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que haré. —Andrew se levantó tan rápido del sofá que lo hizo saltar por la sorpresa. —Gracias por su tiempo, Dr. Reed. Siento haberlo molestado.

Entonces prácticamente corrió a la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Negando con la cabeza y riendo, se levantó de los cojines y se giró para encontrar a su irritado amante. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Louis estaba de pie dentro de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras apoyaba su hombro contra la pared.

—Eres un idiota, Dr. Reed.

—¿Perdona?

Louis gruñó, apartándose de la pared y dejando que sus manos cayeran a los lados. —Sabes que está hablando de ti, ¿verdad? ¡Acabas de darle permiso al psicópata para que te acose!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, luchó contra su ira. —No es un acosador, y seriamente dudo que se estuviera refiriendo a mí.

—Oh, ¡no seas tan inocente, Harry! El hombre te mira como si fueras el último trago de agua en el desierto.

—¿Quieres decir de la misma forma en que te miro? —Cerró la boca y apartó los ojos. No es que las palabras no fueran verdad, pero no quería decirlas en voz alta.

—No creas que me vas a distraer con palabras bonitas. —La mirada de Louis lentamente se convirtió en media sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza. —No quiero arruinar nuestro fin de semana, por lo que déjalo por ahora. Aunque hablaremos de esto cuando volvamos. ¿Entendido?

Satisfecho por haber ganado esta ronda, no pudo resistirse a bromear. Bajó su cabeza y miró sus zapatos y juntó sus dedos en su espalda. —Sí, señor.

—Dios, sólo das problemas. —Louis resopló. —Ven aquí y ayúdame a terminar de hacer las maletas, gran tonto.

—Tengo algo que me gustaría meter justo dentro de ese pequeño y apretado c...

—¡Harry! —Louis alzó sus manos en el aire, rodó sus ojos y se giro para caminar por el pasillo, sacudiendo la cabeza todo el camino.

Siguió a su compañero, pero el timbre lo paró de golpe. Gruñendo por la frustración, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Eran la malditas nueve de la mañana de un sábado por la mañana. ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejarles tranquilos?

—¿Qué? —Ladró.

—Un paquete, señor—dijo el hombre de UPS con una sonrisa.

Obviamente, estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas bienvenidas, pero de todos modos se sintió como un idiota.

Firmando el paquete, sonrió en disculpa y tomó la caja de las manos del hombre. —Gracias.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Apretando el paquete en ambas manos, fue rápidamente hacia la puerta y entró en el dormitorio. —Feliz aniversario —canturreo, mientras empujaba el regalo a su desconcertado compañero.

—¿Aniversario? —Preguntó este, lentamente estirando la mano para tomar la caja.

—Hoy hace un mes que estamos emparejados. —Sacó pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber recordado la ocasión.

Louis se mordió le labio y dejó la caja en el colchón sin abrirla.

—No tengo nada para ti—dijo en voz baja.

Apartando su preocupación, bajó a la cama y empujó la caja hacia Louis. —No importa. No necesito nada. Ahora, abre tu regalo.

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Louis empezó a romper el envoltorio de la caja marrón y abrió la tapa para revelar una caja más pequeña dentro.

Su boca cayó abierta y su cabeza se alzó para mirarlo con los ojos muy grandes. —¿Me compraste un portátil?

Asintió entusiasmado. —Siempre estás escribiendo tus pequeñas historias en esas libretas que tienes. Pensé, que quizás de esta forma, no sólo podrías escribir más rápido, sino que podrías hacer algo con ellas. —Su voz se suavizó y acarició la mejilla de Louis con el dorso de su mano. —Tienes un talento increíble, cariño. Necesitas compartirlo.

El labio inferior de Louis tembló y la humedad se reunió en sus ojos mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos. —Gracias, Harry. Esto significa mucho para mí —murmuró.

—Shh. —Tosió para aclararse la voz. —Corre y termina de hacer las maletas.

—¿Puedo llevarme mi regalo?

Su corazón se derritió, y su interior se deshizo.

—Lo que quieras, cariño.


	15. Capítulo 14

—Santa mierda, estoy exhausto—gimió Louis, mientras subía al asiento del conducir y estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. —Eso fue fantástico, pero conducir es un asco.

Desdoblando su gran cuerpo del coche deportivo, Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Aunque lo sufriría miles de veces por ver el rostro entusiasmado que había estado en el rostro de Louis todo el fin de semana.

—Tenemos que planear un viaje de estos, una vez al mes. Fue realmente bueno sólo apartarse de y olvidarse de todo—Louis volvió al coche para abrir el maletero y sacar su equipaje.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Eres más que bienvenido, y creo que esa es una gran idea. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir después? —Sacó la gran maleta del maletero y la llevó por el camino hasta la puerta principal.

—¿Qué te parece Nashville? No está tan lejos, y hay cosas geniales por ver allí.

—Me gusta. —Sonrió, mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y la metía en la cerradura. Planea que quieres hacer, y podemos ir en un par de semanas—dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro a su amante.

—¡Perfecto! —Louis le sonrió.

Abrió la puerta, entró y buscó la luz junto a la entrada. Esta se encendió en el salón, iluminando la destrucción total y el caos. Soltando la maleta, su brazo se alzó para evitar que su compañero entrara en la casa. —Llama a la policía.

—Estoy en ello—contestó Louis, su voz tensa.

—Voy a comprobar el resto de la casa. Quiero que te quedes fuera.

—Soy más que capaz de cuidarme, Hazz. De hecho, soy mucho menos frágil que tú. Por qué no llamas tú, y yo investigo la casa.

—¡Llama a la policía y no te muevas! —Rugió, mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su amante.

Louis gruñó. Pero asintió. —Si no has vuelto en cinco minutos, iré a buscarte.

—Me parece justo. —Dejó a su compañero en el porche, mientras iba a ver el daño en el resto de su casa. Como temía, cada habitación estaba en el mismo estado que el salón. Lámparas en el suelo, cojines destrozados, sus pertenencias rotas y aplastadas.

Entrando en el dormitorio y encendiendo la luz, su corazón se encogió en su pecho, y la sangre se convirtió en hielo. El espejo sobre la cómoda estaba destrozado, las cortinas y el edredón rasgados, y sus almohadas hechas pedazos. Agarrando una de las camisetas de Louis, sus manos temblaron, cuando encontró poco más que tiras.

—"¿Dónde estás?" —Preguntó este, mientras entraba en la habitación detrás suyo.

—¿De qué hablas? Me estás mirando.

—No, Hazz. Mira. —Louis señaló el techo, siguió su dedo, alzó los ojos y jadeó en shock. Grandes letras rojo brillante marcaba el blanco techo, haciendo una pregunta. —Te dije que Andrew estaba chiflado.

—Andrew no hizo esto—dijo de inmediato. —No le haría daño a una mosca. No es así.

—¡Abre los ojos, Harry! ¡El hombre está completamente loco!

—¿Llamaste a la policía? —Preguntó, cambiando de tema. No quería discutir con su amante. Sólo respuestas.

—Sí. —Louis suspiró. —Estarán aquí en unos minutos.

—¿Pensé que te había dicho que esperaras fuera?

—Sí, y han pasado más de cinco minutos. Por lo que, —Louis extendió sus brazos, —aquí estoy.

Mirando a su compañero a los ojos, su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. No le había dicho a Louis como se sentía durante su estancia en Memphis. Después de mucho debate, finalmente decidió que la primera vez que lo dijera fuera en la casa que compartían... el hogar de ambos. Las palabras temblaron en la punta de su lengua, pero se las tragó. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento.

Un coche llegó, apartándolo de sus pensamientos, y negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba a Louis y se dirigía a la puerta principal para saludar a los oficiales.

****(...)

Harry canceló todas sus citas de los siguientes tres días, y se pusieron a trabajar en limpiar los escombros de la casa y comprar nuevos muebles y ropa. Ya que la policía no pudo encontrar señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada, también compraron nuevas cerraduras y cerrojos de seguridad para las puertas.

Las cerraduras parecían lo bastante robustas, pero Louis quería más. Necesitaba saber que estaban seguros y que su compañero estaba protegido a cualquier precio. Por lo que instaló un sistema de seguridad con alarmas y silbatos que automáticamente alertarían a la policía ante la primera señal de allanamiento.

Intentó convencer a Harry de mudarse de vuelta a México con él, pero el hombre se negaba a permitir que el incidente lo alejara de casa. Por lo que respetó la decisión de su compañero e hizo todo lo que pudo para apoyarlo. Para el siguiente sábado, ya habían limpiado todo rastro del acto vandálico de la casa, y sin más visitantes no invitados, finalmente empezó a relajarse. Se sentó en su nuevo sofá negro de cuero, con sus pies en el regazo de Harry, mientras reían con la televisión.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a Nashville el siguiente fin de semana? — Preguntó Harry repentinamente.

Consideró la oferta por un momento, antes de asentir.

—Sí, creo que eso suena como una gran idea. Después de esta semana, no me importaría volver a irnos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres abandonar la casa? —Harry se sentó más hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño. —Sabes qué pasó la última vez. ¿Realmente quieres volver a encontrarte algo como eso?

Puso sus pies en el suelo y se levantó, inclinándose sobre su compañero con sus manos en las caderas. —Fuiste tú quien dijo que no se encogería de miedo ni huiría de nuestra casa. ¿Por qué cambias de opinión de repente?

Harry sonrió y se estiró para alcanzarle las caderas y atraerlo entre sus grandes muslos. —Tienes toda la razón, cariño. Hermoso y listo. Me tocó el premio gordo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. —Las palabras bonitas no te llevarán a ningún sitio.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Harry sonrió traviesamente, mientras tiraba con más insistencia hasta que cayó en su regazo. Sus labios se encontraron, dulces y gentiles, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Antes de que las cosas se calentaran demasiado, llamaron a la puerta, se apartaron, ambos mirando hacia la cocina y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué alguien iría a la puerta trasera a esa hora de la noche?

Otro golpe, luego una pausa, luego otro golpe. Aunque no sonaba realmente como si llamaran a la puerta. Eran amortiguados, como si alguien estuviera lanzando algo a la puerta.

—¿Llamo a la policía? —Preguntó, mientras salía del regazo de Harry y se dirigía a la cocina.

Este le agarró del codo para parar su progreso. —Sí. Llama a la policía. Iré a revisar fuera.

—Hazz, soy perfectamente capaz de ir a...

Este lo interrumpió girando de golpe y colocándole una mano sobre la boca. —¿Podrías dejarlo por esta vez? Ya he escuchado esta cancioncilla, y no quiero un bis. Sólo haz lo que pedí. ¿Por favor?

Lo miró, pero asintió lentamente, mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y apartaba la mano de su compañero de su boca. —Me quedaré aquí y llamaré a la policía, si me prometes que gritarás si necesitas ayuda. No intentes ser un héroe, Hazz.

—Lo prometo. Si te necesito, gritaré y puedes venir a dar algunos golpes. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo necesito que ahora estés a salvo.

Aunque la idea de quedarse atrás mientras Harry se enfrentaba a un posible peligro no le agradaba, su corazón se derritió ante la preocupación y la ternura en los ojos de su compañero.

—Apresúrate—dijo, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a marcar.

Habló con quién contestó, expresando el problema y dando su dirección, mientras observaba a Harry acercándose con cuidado a la puerta trasera y mirar a través de la cortina. Encendió la luz, iluminando el patio trasero, vio los tendones de su cuello tensarse y los músculos de su mandíbula apretarse, como si estuviera apretando sus dientes.

Después de que quién le atendió le asegurara que una unidad estaba de camino lentamente hacia el umbral de la cocina y paró, no queriendo romper la promesa de mantenerse a salvo. Aunque era tan malditamente difícil. La curiosidad lo carcomía, y no quería más que correr a través de la sala y apartar a Harry del camino, romper la puerta y confrontar a quien fuera que estaba saboteando su relación.

Apostaría todo lo que tenía, cada penique de su substancial cuenta bancaria, que Andrew George estaba detrás de todo. No tenían ninguna prueba, y su compañero no escucharía nada malo contra el hombre, por lo que realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—Quédate ahí —dijo Harry sobre su hombro, mientras alcanzaba el pomo y lo giraba lentamente antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la noche.

Se removió de un pie al otro, esperando nervioso a que su compañero volviera a salvo, lo cual era completamente ridículo considerando que era el más pequeño de los dos, era sin duda el más fuerte. Al menos mágicamente.

Caminando por el suelo de linóleo, se acercó a la puerta y miró a través de la rendija que Harry había dejado abierta. Vio a su compañero de pie fuera de la puerta, los músculos de su espalda flexionándose, y un gruñido grave saliendo de su gran pecho.

—Louis, ¿por qué mierda no puedes escucharme? —Preguntó peligrosamente.

—Por la misma razón que querías que me quedara dentro. Necesito saber que mi compañero está a salvo. Además, supongo que esto tiene más que ver conmigo o no estarías tan enojado.

Salió y se quedó junto a su amante, escaneando el patio en busca de un intruso. —No veo a nadie.

—Quien fuera ya se ha ido—gruñó Harry. —Aunque nos dejó un regalo de despedida.

Siguió la mirada de Harry e hizo una mueca. Tres pájaros, muertos, estaban a sus pies en el patio de cemento. Realmente no podía distinguir que tipo de pájaro eran, aunque suponía que quizás eran cuervos. Cada uno había sido pintado de rojo, sus alas con algo dorado y brillante. Si eso no declaraba nada, no sabía que era.

—Saben lo que eres, Lou.

—Eso parece.

—Tenemos que irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Acabamos de limpiar esto y compramos muebles nuevos. No quiero irme, porque algún enfermo deja pájaros muertos en nuestro patio.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —Harry se giró y lo agarró fuertemente de los brazos. —Alguien definitivamente quiere que te vayas, y no volveré a casa para encontrarte en el lugar de los cuervos. ¿Me entiendes?

Finalmente entendiendo la completa magnitud de la angustia de su compañero, sus ojos se suavizaron, y asintió lentamente. —Espera a la policía, y yo iré a empezar a hacer las maletas. Podemos ir a un hotel, por un tiempo, mientras descubrimos que pasa. Aunque no voy a huir. Esta es nuestra casa.

Harry lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su cabello y estremeciéndose violentamente.

—Gracias por no discutir conmigo, cariño.

Pasó sus palmas arriba ay debajo de los costados de su compañero, tranquilizándolo lo mejor que pudo.

—Somos un equipo, recuerdas. A dónde vayas, yo iré.


	16. Capítulo 15

Mientras llegaban a la tercera semana de abril, Louis empezó a entrar en un espiral de depresión. Aunque le encantaba pasar el tiempo con su amante, estaba empezando a encontrar esos momentos más cortos. Harry había estado pasando más y más tiempo en el trabajo, sin volver hasta después de medianoche, y sólo a veces, cayéndose debido a la borrachera.

Varias veces lo había dejado tirado, hasta que el calor del apareamiento se había vuelto tan intenso, que prácticamente lo había atacado cuando Harry finalmente tropezaba por la puerta.

Sin importar lo que dijera, o cuantas veces le preguntara, Harry negaba su preocupación con alguna excusa sobre estar cansado o trabajar demasiado. Desayunaban juntos cada mañana, el sexo todavía era genial, y Harry era tan atento como siempre... siempre que estaba presente. Echaba de menos a su amante. Echaba de menos la camaradería que compartían. Echaba de menos despertar para encontrar a Harry durmiendo en el suelo, porque la temperatura de su cuerpo lo echaba de la cama. Echaba de menos sus bromas, su cariño, e incluso un poco la sonrisa de suficiencia cuando él intentaba cocinar.

Veía al hombre cada día y dormía con él cada noche, aun así sentía una distancia infranqueable entre ellos.

Paseando por la sala de la suite del hotel, se devanó los sesos intentando descubrir exactamente qué había ido mal en su relación. Sabía cuándo había empezado el problema, pero no podía entender por qué.

Dos días después de llegar al hotel, se había despertado para encontrar a Harry sentado en la pequeña mesa de la esquina de la sala, mirando ausente su taza de café. Le había llevado tres intentos llamar la atención de su compañero. Las cosas habían empeorado progresivamente desde entonces, y no podía contar el número de veces que lo había encontrado mirando a la nada con la misma expresión. Su cerebro todavía se rebelaba contra la idea de estar enamorado del hombre, pero su corazón lo sabía, y se rompía un poco cada vez que Harry lo alejaba. Demonios, no podía recordar la última vez que se habían sentado a hablar, o que se habían acurrucado en el sofá a ver una película.

Nunca había disfrutado particularmente de esas cosas antes, pero echaba de menos hacerlas con Harry. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de llegar a su compañero antes de que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

No tenían una cláusula de —salida— en este emparejamiento, y se negaba a pasar la eternidad con un borracho silencioso y malhumorado.

Paró de pasearse por la habitación, cuando la puerta principal de la suite se abrió de golpe y Harry se derrumbó dentro, cayendo al suelo y gruñendo miserablemente. Alzando sus manos exasperado, atravesó la habitación y se quedó sobre su compañero con las manos en las caderas.

—¿De nuevo, Harry? ¿En serio? —Un pensamiento repentino se le ocurrió, y le tocó la cadera con el pie. —¿Condujiste?

—Sip—le dijo con una risita.

Gruñendo bajo, su rostro retorciéndose por la ira, cerró la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para que las ventanas temblaran.

—¡Tú, bastardo egoísta y estúpido! —Gritó. —Si quieres matarte, es problema tuyo, ¿pero se te ha ocurrido por un segundo pensar qué me haría eso?

—Eres inmortal—dijo Harry, mientras alzaba los ojos hacia él con la mirada borrosa. —Aunque muriera, tú sólo estallarías en tus llamitas y renacerías. —Ondeó su mano sobre su cabeza como un lunático.

—No, imbécil, no pasará. —Negó con la cabeza tristemente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a tener una conversación con el hombre cuando seguramente ni recordaba su propio nombre? —Si yo muero, sí, renazco. Lo que significa que tú siempre estarás seguro de la muerte por ese aspecto.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije—masculló Harry adormilado.

—Si tú mueres—continuó fríamente, —te llevaras mi fuego y me destrozaras el alma. Un fénix no puede vivir con la ausencia de ninguno de ellos.

—Dijiste que no podías morir—Harry se sentó y se levantó con mucha dificultad. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente a un lado. —No puedes morir Lou.

—No me pueden matar —lo corrigió. —Sin embargo, puedo morir. Es por eso por lo que la mayoría de los fénix sólo toman a otro fénix como compañero.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y sonó enojado.

Se encogió de hombros. —Nunca salió el tema. Habría sacado el tema en algún momento.

—¿En algún momento? —Harry dijo la frase como si le diera vueltas buscando su significado. —Me mentiste. —Sip, descubrió su definición.

—No mentí —, dijo, defendiéndose. —Sólo pensé que no estabas listo para escuchar todos los hechos.

—Te lo dije todo. Te hablé de mi magia. Sobre abandonar mi clan. ¡Nunca te he ocultado nada! —La voz de Harry creció en volumen hasta que gritó las últimas palabras.

—Nada excepto por qué sigues llegando a casa borracho—Escupió las palabras y se alejó un paso de su compañero. —Eso es, si decides venir a casa. Si no quieres estar a mí alrededor, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo. Mi culo todavía estará disponible para ti hasta la siguiente reunión, simplemente ¡porque no perderé a mi pájaro por un patético imbécil como tú!

Esperó a que Harry contestara, esperando haber provocado al hombre para escupir lo que le pasaba realmente. Cuando este sólo siguió mirándolo, tuvo suficiente. Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras pasaba a su compañero que apenas se mantenía en pie y se apresuraba a entrar en el dormitorio separado. Empezaría a buscar su propia casa cerca por la mañana. No tenía opción sobre estar emparejado con el hombre, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que vivir bajo el mismo techo.

****(...)

Harry rodeó el sofá arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre los cojines. No sabía que pensar de lo que acababa de pasar. Oh, sabía que la había cagado...otra vez. Aunque eso no le daba a Louis el derecho a mentirle. U ocultar información, lo cual, para él, era equivalente a mentir.

Había sabido que sus acciones podrían hacer daño a su compañero, nunca debería haber transitado el camino de la autodestrucción. Había pensado que estaba protegiendo a Louis con sus acciones. ¿No podía hacer nada bien? Parecía que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sólo seguía equivocándose.

Sí, y quizás estaba siendo un sucio hipócrita. Había estado ocultándole cosas a Louis durante semanas, pero sólo lo había hecho para mantener a su compañero a salvo. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan malditamente difícil? Nunca había querido nada de esto. Especialmente, después de lo que había pasado con Darkin en la reunión anterior. Nadie merecía tener a alguien dañado, y eso era exactamente lo que el brujo había hecho con él.

No se había sentido encantado al descubrirse emparejado accidentalmente con Louis, pero las semanas que habían pasado juntos habían sido de las más felices de su vida. Se sentía como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, reabrir sus heridas y dejarlas sangrando a sus pies, y su compañero sólo recogería los pedazos y los arreglaría. Entonces la locura empezó, y se había asustado. Nunca permitiría que lo que le había pasado, le ocurriría a su compañero. Juzgando por los pequeños regalos que habían aparecido en su puerta, alguien sabía lo que era Louis, su fénix, y buscaba herir al hombre. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se tensó cuando un cuerpo cálido se deslizó detrás de él en el sofá y brazos más delgados rodearon su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Estás preparado para hablar?

La mano de Louis subió por su pecho en suaves caricias y le apoyó la mejilla contra su nuca. Aceptando el consuelo ofrecido, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había intentado las cosas a su manera, y sólo había conseguido apartar a su compañero, su único amigo y aliado, y sentirse miserable.

Levantando el rostro de sus manos, acarició el antebrazo de Louis con sus dedos, amando la sensación sedosa de la piel de su amante. El sexo había sido increíble durante el último par de semanas, pero había faltado la cercanía y la intimidad que una vez compartieran. Echaba de menos sostener a su compañero, escucharlo divagar, o sólo estar en la casa los domingos por la tarde.

—Te echo de menos—susurró suavemente, sin darse cuenta de que había dicho esas las palabras, hasta que salieron de sus labios.

—Es gracioso, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Sólo tenías que dejar de ser un imbécil y abrir tus ojos.

Sus labios se arrugaron, no luchó contra la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. —Sí, también eché de menos eso.

—¿Qué sea un sabelotodo? —Louis rió suavemente y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. —Háblame, Hazz. Dime qué pasa.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —No tenía derecho a pedirlo, después de la forma en que se había comportado, pero no quería más que tener a su hombre en sus brazos.

—Por favor—susurró Louis, su suave respiración soplándole en la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer. Lo rodeó, gateando en su regazo y acurrucándose con su cabeza, apoyándola en su hombro. —He necesitado esto.

Abrazando a su amante con fuerza, cerró los ojos y respiró la cálida y dulce esencia de su compañero. Louis siempre olía como la primavera y le encantaba. —Yo también, cariño. Yo, también.

—Hey, ¿Hazz?

—¿Sí?

—También te eché de menos, grandote. —Louis pasó su nariz por la clavícula y su mano le subió por el pecho. —Incluso cuando estás aquí, estás a miles de años de distancia. Necesito que vuelvas, ¿está bien?

Cerrando los ojos, luchó contra las emociones que amenazaban con abrumarlo. —De acuerdo—se las arregló para susurrar.

—Bien. Puedes empezar diciéndome que pasa por tú cabeza, y por qué has estado actuando como si tuvieras personalidades múltiples.

—Pon a hacer café—Señaló hacia la pequeña cafetera que estaba sobre la mini-nevera. —Me tomaré alguna aspirina. Esto podría llevar un rato.


	17. Capítulo 16

Colocando una humeante taza de café delante de su compañero, Louis se deslizó en la silla delante de Harry y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa. —De acuerdo, empieza a hablar. —No quería ser duro ni brusco con el hombre, ahora que finalmente iba a alguna parte, pero todavía se sentía disgustado y herido por la actitud reciente de Harry.

—Está bien, ¿sabes los pájaros que encontramos en el patio?

Asintió lentamente, sin entender a dónde iba la conversación. Pensó que habían superado eso. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver, con que llegues a casa borracho y comportándote como un imbécil?

—No fueron sólo los pájaros. —Harry suspiró y agarró un puñado de sus largos rizos y tiró fuerte. —Las cosas empezaron a pasar después de eso. Al principio, sólo eran cosas pequeñas. —No lo miraba, sino que bajó los ojos a su taza de café. —Mi oficina aparecía limpia como los chorros del oro, cuando sabía que la había dejado echa un caos total el día anterior.

—Bueno, quizás tu secretario o alguien más limpió—le brindo.

—Sí, al principio pensé eso. Incluso le pregunté y me dijo que ella no lo había hecho—Sacudió la cabeza y rió sin mucho humor.

—Entonces empezaron los regalos. Sólo cosas pequeñas al principio como flores o chocolate.

—¿Qué regalos?—Se sentó más derecho, mirando a su compañero.

—Nunca me hablaste de ningún regalo.

—Lo sé—murmuró Harry. —No quería preocuparte.

—Dijiste que empezaron con cosas pequeñas al principio. ¿Entonces qué pasó después de eso?

—Empecé a recibir regalos más caros como relojes, brazaletes, y cosas como esas. Entonces, hace como tres días, hubo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra en mi escritorio con un anillo de oro dentro.

—¿Un anillo de compromiso?—Jadeó, sus ojos ampliándose mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

—Eso es lo que asumo. Había una nota. —Harry finalmente alzó los ojos y pudo ver las lágrimas en ellos. —Básicamente, decía que tú no eras la persona adecuada para mí, y que necesitaba deshacerme de ti o cosas malas iban a pasar.

—¿Dónde está la nota?

—En mi escritorio, en el trabajo, junto al anillo. Iba a llamar a la policía, pero entonces decidí que ponerme como una cuba sonaba como una idea mejor. —Harry deslizó su mano a través de la mesa, la palma hacia arriba en una obvia señal de que necesitaba ser tocado y consolado.

Tanto como quería permanecer molesto con su amante por ocultarle cosas, conocía sus razones por las que lo hizo. Él se habría asustado si hubiera sabido algo de eso. Si era honesto consigo mismo, habría hecho todo lo que hubiera podido para evitar que su compañero pasara por algo así.

Sus dedos temblaron, mientras lentamente colocaba su mano dentro de la de Harry y la apretaba. —Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Lo sé—le susurró este. —Estaba asustado, y no sabía qué hacer. Nunca te pondría en peligro, por nada en el mundo.

—Lo sé—le contestó con el mismo tono bajo. —Pero podría haberte ayudado a tratar con esto. No tenías que soportarlo tú solo. Para eso están los compañeros, ¿no? Se supone que estamos ahí el uno para el otro. Si me dejas fuera, ¿cómo podemos ser realmente un equipo?

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento tanto. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

No emitió palabra por un tiempo. Por supuesto que iba a perdonar al hombre, pero quizás, sería buena idea dejar que Harry se preocupara un poco. —Entonces, ¿por qué te has estado quedando fuera hasta tan tarde y volviendo a casa borracho?

Harry bajó la cabeza como si entendiera que él no iba sólo a perdonarlo de repente. —Me quedaba lejos tanto como fuera posible, porque pensé que, si no estaba contigo, entonces estarías a salvo. Quienquiera que sea, quiere separarnos. Si no estoy contigo, entonces no son una amenaza para ti.

—¿Y emborracharte?

—Te echaba de menos —susurró Harry. —Echaba de menos sostenerte, reír contigo, la forma en que tu nariz se levanta y sacas la lengua entre tus dientes cuando te pones a escribir. Echaba de menos cada maldita cosas sobre ti, cariño. Era miserable, y el alcohol me ayudaba con el dolor.

—Esa es una historia patética, Harry Reed—Louis tragó con un nudo en la garganta y soltó la mano de Harry y se levantó de la mesa.

Había escuchado suficiente.

La cabeza de este se alzó, parecía perdido, tan asustado que no pudo soportarlo más. Apresurándose a rodear la mesa, se colocó en el regazo de su amante, envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Harry, y le dio un beso que esperaba que endureciera a su compañero.

Este respondió con el entusiasmo apropiado, jadeando y gruñendo, apretándolo, mientras devoraba su boca con la suficiente pasión y calor para incendiar la habitación. Largos minutos después, cuando finalmente se separaron, hociqueó con su nariz el cuello de Harry e intentó aguantar la respiración.

No podía aguantar más. —Te amo, Harry— susurró suavemente, dando húmedos besos a la piel húmeda de la garganta de su amante.

Su compañero se tensó, sus brazos apretándose a su alrededor, y un suave gemido vibró en su pecho. —Gracias Dios—gimió.

Luchando contra el agarre de Harry, se echó atrás y miró a su compañero a los ojos, curvando una ceja en confusión.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que estaba tan preocupado de que no me perdonaras, creí que iba a perderte. Significa que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y la persona más importante en mi mundo. Demonios, eres mi mundo. — Le rozó los labios sobre los suyos una vez, dos, una tercera vez, antes de sonreír ampliamente. —Significa que también te amo, cariño.

No podía hablar, no podía pensar... apenas podía respirar. Nunca había creído que encontraría un compañero, menos a alguien que le amara. Era más de lo que podría haber esperado. Sólo esperaba poder ser suficiente para su compañero.

—No volverás a ocultar cosas nunca más. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Como el agua—contestó Harry seriamente con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza. —Lo prometo, cariño. Nunca más. Y te digo lo mismo—Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras lo miraba.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasa si me muero.

Hizo un puchero. No quería hablar sobre alguien muriendo. Quería llevar a su compañero a la cama, desnudarlo, y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hacerle el amor a su hombre, echar una siesta, luego levantarse y repetirlo todo de nuevo. Varias veces, si pudiera elegir.

—Louis, hablo en serio.

—Bien —, suspiró. —Déjame conseguir más café, e intentaré explicártelo.

****(...)

—Así que, ese fuego morado que creas cuando hacemos el amor. ¿Viene de mí? ¿No puedes hacerlo sin mí? —La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas con la información que Louis le acababa de dar.

—Nop. Sólo llamas naranjas sin ti, cariño. Te lo dije, tú eras mi fuego.

—Sí, comprendo eso. Sólo que no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con que yo muera, Estás diciendo que, si muero, ¿me llevo tu fuego conmigo? —Intentó entenderlo con su confuso cerebro. —Pero tenías tus llamas mucho antes de que yo apareciera.

Louis sonrió suavemente y sonrió. — Sí, lo tenía. Pero cuando me aparee contigo, y mi fénix te aceptó, te dimos esa llama. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano. —Y enlazamos nuestras almas. Ni mi fénix ni yo podemos vivir sin nuestra alma.

Su garganta ardió, y parpadeó rápidamente para dispersar las lágrimas que sentía reuniéndose allí. Probablemente, era lo más dulce que alguien le hubiera dicho nunca...de una forma completamente macabra.

—¿Y tú fuego? Dijiste que tampoco podías vivir sin tu fuego.

Louis suspiró y bajó la cabeza a la mesa para restregar su ceño contra la madera. —¿Me estás escuchando? —Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú. Eres. Mi. ¡Fuego! —Golpeó la mesa con su otra mano. —Te lo regalé cuando nos apareamos. Si tú mueres, te llevas ese regalo contigo. Adiós, llamas. Adiós, fénix. Adiós, Louis.

—No me gusta esto—No creía que pudiera soportar tanta responsabilidad. —Recupéralo. No lo quiero.

—Es demasiado tarde. No puedo quitártelo, y aunque pudiera no lo haría. —Louis sonrió traviesamente y le guiñó un ojo. —Deberás cuidar mejor de ti y dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas como conducir cuando estás como una cuba.

La culpa y la vergüenza lo abrumaron, no pudo hablar durante unos minutos. —Lo siento, Lou. No lo sabía. Nunca habría hecho nada tan estúpido, si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que podría pasarte.

—Lo sé. Y es culpa mía, en parte por no darte todos los hechos. Aunque ahora que lo sabes, espero que atesores y protejas el regalo que te he dado.

—Siempre—susurró. —Eres mi regalo, Louis. Nunca pensé que me emparejaría. Después de lo que pasó con Darkin, y la forma en que me dejó roto, nunca quise ser una carga para alguien más.

—No estás roto—le dijo con fiereza. Entonces sus cejas se juntaron en confusión, y ladeó su cabeza. —¿Quién es Darkin?

—El brujo que se llevó mi magia. Te hablé de él.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Sólo que nunca dijiste su nombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Para eso, no tengo respuesta—le dijo, negando con la cabeza y levantándose de la mesa. —Tenemos que descubrir quién nos acosa, porque odio esta estúpida cama de hotel, y quiero ir a casa. Esta atmósfera no es adecuada para escribir.

Rió, sintiéndose mejor que de lo que había hecho en días, mientras se levantaba y rodeaba las sillas hacia su compañero.

—Está bien, repasemos los hechos y veamos qué tenemos. Aunque realmente quiero abrazarte, ¿por lo que podemos hacer eso en la cama que tanto odias?

Louis rió, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se dirigía al dormitorio adjunto. —No es tan mala, cuando hay alguien aquí, con quien compartirla.

—Quieres decir, cuando yo estoy aquí para compartirla contigo. — Sus celos, ante la idea de que su compañero estuviera en los brazos de otro hombre, hirvieron bajo la superficie, y tuvo dificultades para no expresarlo. —Nadie más, Louis. Nunca nadie más que yo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Hazz. —Louis puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se bajaba los jeans y apartaba las mantas. —Pierde la ropa y métete dentro. No puedo dormir sin ti, y estoy exhausto. Podemos hablar, hasta que me duerma.

Eso sonaba como la mejor idea que había escuchado en toda la semana. Desnudándose rápidamente, gateó en la cama e inmediatamente alcanzó a su compañero, atrayendo a Louis a sus brazos y metiendo la cabeza de su compañero bajo su barbilla.

—Entonces, creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que esta persona va a por mí—dijo, después de que se acomodaran.

—Sí, creo que esa es una suposición bastante acertada—estuvo de acuerdo Louis, mientras bostezaba. —Y todavía digo que es ese hombre, Andrew.

—No hemos sabido de él, desde que fuimos a Memphis.

—Lo cual me recuerda, que nunca me llevaste a Nashville. Me lo debes.

—Lou, por favor intenta centrarte.

—Oh, de acuerdo, pero tiene sentido. Mucho sentido. Andrew aparece justo cuando estamos a punto de irnos, te dijo que está caliente por algún hombre, y luego desaparece. Podría haber sabido que nos íbamos, pero no dijimos por cuanto tiempo o a dónde íbamos. Eso lo altero.

Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, su pequeño compañero tenía un muy buen argumento. —Pero por qué no me lo ha dicho. De eso hablamos. Que debería decirle cómo se siente a esa persona de la que está enamorado.

—No, tú le dijiste que intentara cortejar al tipo. —Louis resopló. — Te está cortejando, Hazz.

—¡Desgraciado! Tiene sentido cuando lo dices así.

—Lo sé. Por eso yo soy el listo, y tú sólo estás para verte apuesto y agarrar las cosas de los estantes altos.

—Mocoso —dijo riendo. —De acuerdo, suficiente por esta noche. También estoy exhausto, y necesitamos aclararnos las cabezas si vamos a tratar con esta mierda. Vamos a dormir un poco y por la mañana, pensaremos que hacer.

—Uh, ¿Hazz?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Quiero dormir y todo eso, pero hay dos cosas de las que me gustaría hablar.

Gruñó pero asintió. —Dime.

—Número uno, me acabas de decir que me amas, y realmente me gustaría hacerte el amor ahora. Y número dos, de todas formas, tenemos que hacerlo porque si no voy a incendiar la cama en unas tres horas.

Quería golpearse en la cabeza. Con todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que acababan de discutir, y todavía sintiéndose un poco mareado por el licor que había consumido, se había olvidado por completo sobre consumir su apareamiento cada veinticuatro horas.

Hizo una mueca, cuando recordó las noches en que había llegado borracho al hotel, a penas capaz de levantarse y ardiendo de entro a fuera. Sabía que tenía que ser peor para Louis porque el hombre básicamente le atacó cada una de esas noches. Dios, había sido un imbécil egoísta. Realmente no merecía su perdón.

—Lo siento, cariño.

Louis alzó la mano y colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios, antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—No te disculpes, Hazz. Sólo arréglalo.

—Encantado—masculló través de los dedos de Louis. Entonces sonrió traviesamente y se tiró encima de su hombre. —¿Algunas últimas palabras antes de que te folle hasta la muerte?

—Oh, eso fue tan malo. Realmente deberías intentar ser sólo verte apuesto y dejarme pensar a mí.

—Está bien—Se encogió de forma evasiva. —Esperaremos para ver lo que tienes que decir, cuando acabe contigo.

—Hey, ¿Hazz?

—¿Sí, cariño? —Arqueó una ceja. Realmente le gustaba jugar a este juego.

—Te amo, ¿está bien?

Todo su cuerpo se ablando por su amante, mientras cubría el cuerpo de Louis y presionaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Lo sé, cariño, y yo también te amo.


	18. Capítulo 17

—Dr. Reed, alguien vino a verlo. —Dijo la recepcionista por el intercomunicador.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Abby, no tengo ninguna cita hasta dentro de una hora.

—Lo siento, señor, pero ella dice que es una emergencia.

—¿Quién es?

—Es Denise George, señor.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Y se enderezó en su asiento.

—Hazla pasar—Ajustó su corbata y se levantó de su asiento para rodear el escritorio de caoba y recibir a su actual paciente. Después de varias semanas en las que estuvo perdida en acción, no podía contener la curiosidad respecto a la razón de su actual visita a la oficina.

La esbelta mujer ingresó en la habitación, luciendo muy hermosa en su sweater ligero beige y su pollera negra. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se apresuró a atravesar la habitación hasta llegar a él, arrojándose a sus brazos sollozando.

Sorprendido, la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició torpemente la cabeza. —¿Ocurrió algo malo Denise? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Es Andrew —sollozó. —Está completamente desquiciado.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No, no a mí—Sus sollozos se detuvieron luego de unos segundos, y se alejó de él, para secarse los ojos con los dedos. —Va a lastimar a tu amante, Dr. Reed.

—¿Qué? —Gritó. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Continúa llamándome. No sé cómo consiguió mi número, pero sigue rogándome que lo ayude. Está obsesionado con usted doctor.

Nunca habla de otra cosa. Por eso cambié mi número. Estaba asustada.

—Louis está a salvo —le dijo Harry con firmeza. —Andrew no sabe dónde se encuentra.

—Ustedes se están quedando en el Dorchester —le respondió con seguridad. —Andrew me dijo que te siguió una noche cuando saliste del trabajo. —Se alejó unos pasos y negó con su cabeza con tristeza.

—Está de camino hacia allá. No lograrás llegar a tiempo.

—Llama a la policía. Habitación cuatro cuarenta y uno. —Gruñó las palabras, mientras pasaba por delante de la mujer dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la pesada puerta de madera de la habitación. Deteniéndose por un segundo, miró por encima de su hombro y asintió una vez. —Gracias, Denise.

—Por favor, apresúrese, Dr. Reed. Llamaré a los de seguridad del hotel y les diré que lo esperen allí.

Asintió nuevamente y salió apurado de la habitación, pasando de largo a su muy confundida secretaria y saliendo por la puerta hacia el lobby y de ahí al estacionamiento. Llegaría a tiempo. Acababa de encontrar a Louis, y nadie le quitaría a su pareja.

Sacando el celular de su bolsillo, rápidamente marcó su número, mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo por las llaves.

—Hola, bebé —respondió Louis en el segundo timbre. —¿Qué sucede?, ¿Sigue en pie lo que llevar esa nota al departamento de policía, durante tu hora de almuerzo?

—Louis, cierra las puertas y no dejes entrar a nadie a la habitación. Estoy de camino hacia allí.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Hazz? —Sonaba nervioso, y él no podía estar más agradecido por ese hecho. Si Louis estaba asustado, se pondría en guardia.

Sacando las llaves con sus temblorosas manos, las dejó caer al suelo, y maldijo, mientras se agachaba a recogerlas. No tenía tiempo para esta mierda. —Estoy yendo —, repitió.

Algo grande y pesado lo golpeó al costado de la cabeza, causando que trastabillara y cayera al suelo, sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su teléfono deslizó por el pavimento hasta quedar debajo de su sedán. Antes de poder deshacerse de su atacante, otro golpe lo alcanzó en su sien, y cayó al suelo mientras el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

****(...)

—¡Harry! —Gritó Louis a través del teléfono, el pánico subiendo por su pecho haciendo arder su garganta. Escuchó un ruido amortiguado y un fuerte gruñido, luego todo se volvió en silencio.

—¡Harry!

Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, cerró su teléfono y lo mandó a volar por la habitación, para estrellarse contra la pared opuesta. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, caminó por la alfombra, tratando desesperadamente de pensar qué hacer. Supuso que Harry había estado en su oficina cuando llamó, pero él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Casi dos meses habían estado juntos, y nunca había estado en el trabajo de su pareja, o incluso pensó en preguntar dónde estaba ubicado.

Aún así, no podía simplemente sentarse allí y no hacer nada. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Honestamente, no tenía ninguna información para darles, tampoco alguna prueba de que Harry realmente había sido herido.

—¡Puta madre! —Gritó, cuando la frustración lo envolvió como si lo estrangulara.

Agarrando sus llaves de la mesa auxiliar, se apresuró a cruzar la habitación hacia la puerta. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, pero tenía que hacer algo. Abriéndola bruscamente, casi chocó con un muy nervioso Andrew. —Tú —gruñó con vehemencia. —¿Qué le hiciste?

Andrew dio un paso apresurado en retirada y levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia afuera, en una muestra de rendición. —No hice nada, Louis. Lo juro.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—No- no lo sé —, tartamudeó Andrew. —Vine a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, he agotado mi cuota de conversación amistosa con el chico del servicio de habitaciones, así que intenta de nuevo mañana—Pasó al lado del hombre, casi derribándolo, mientras corría por el largo pasillo.

—¡Louis, espera! Puedo ayudar—Andrew llamó mientras trotaba detrás de él. —Creo que podría saber dónde está.

Girando, envolvió con su mano la garganta del hijo de puta y lo estrelló contra la pared, inmovilizándolo allí con un férreo agarre.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo y dime dónde está mi maldita pareja!

Los ojos de Andrew parecían estar en peligro de desaparecer de su cabeza, y su boca se abrió en estado de shock. —¿Pareja? ¿Estás emparejado?

—Sí —dijo. —Es mi compañero, mi amante y mi maldito mundo entero. Voy a quemar toda esta ciudad para encontrarlo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, Andrew le envolvió la muñeca y tiró suavemente. —Te ayudare.

Lo soltó abruptamente y giró sobre sus talones para marchar hacia los ascensores. —Esto no significa que confío en ti —gritó por encima del hombro. —Si intentas algo, te incineraré y me reiré mientras gritas. ¿Entendiste?

—Entendido—Andrew repitió mientras caminaba junto a él y sacudía la cabeza hacia la puerta de la escalera.

Asintió y le indicó a Andrew que fuera primero. De ninguna manera le daría la espalda al hombre en un espacio tan reducido. Andrew suspiró y empujó la puerta primero, guiando el camino.

Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la planta baja y se desplazaron con rapidez, pero de la manera más informal posible a través del vestíbulo principal del hotel y hacia su Mustang. Una vez dentro y con el cinturón puesto, presionó el embrague y salió del estacionamiento, ansioso por encontrar a su compañero.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar a su oficina?

—Por Broadway hacia Commercial, luego directamente a la izquierda—Andrew respondió con fuerza, mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta.

Apretó el acelerador a fondo, mientras esquivaba el tráfico, tocando la bocina y moviéndose entre los coches que se movían más despacio. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Andrew, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento frente a la oficina de Harry, en escasos cuatro minutos.

Dejando el motor en punto muerto, saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia el automóvil de Harry. Tal vez su compañero todavía estaba dentro del edificio. El alivio intento inundarlo, pero lo impidió firmemente. Necesitaba ver a Harry con sus propios ojos.

—Mira —dijo Andrew, mientras se ponía a su lado y señalaba el suelo.

Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y mojaba los dedos en el líquido oscuro acumulado al lado del neumático trasero. Levantando su mano, su cara cayó sobre el líquido carmesí manchándola con sus dedos.

Comenzó a levantarse, pero un destello de luz de debajo del vehículo llamó su atención. Agachando la cabeza y presionando su pecho más cerca de la acera, se movió a tientas hasta que sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de algo frío y duro. Sacando el objeto de debajo del auto, se puso de pie y miró el celular de Harry en su mano. Alguien había puesto sus manos sobre su compañero, lo había lastimado, y él quería su sangre.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Harry.

—No sé dónde buscar, hombre —Andrew cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y negó con la cabeza. —Esto es una locura.

Todavía no sabía qué demonios había estado haciendo Andrew en su habitación de hotel, ni siquiera cómo había sabido dónde encontrarlos.

En realidad, tampoco tenía tiempo de buscar respuestas en este momento. Tendría que esperar hasta después de que encontraran a Harry. Su fénix clamo, canto una hermosa y desgarradora canción, mientras buscaba a su compañero perdido. Se golpeó la frente y gimió.

Dios, era un idiota.

—Sé cómo encontrarlo.

—¿Como?

—Tengo que cambiar. Seré atraído hacia él, y mi fénix sabrá a dónde ir—Movió su cabeza hacia su coche. —Necesito que me sigas, luego llama a la policía cuando aterrice, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vámonos—Andrew corrió hacia su Mustang y se sentó detrás del volante.

Quitándose la ropa, pensó que, probablemente, debería preocuparse por las leyes de la decencia pública, pero en este momento, simplemente le importaba una mierda. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su compañero. Una vez desnudo, cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos y dejó que su fénix se hiciera cargo.

****(...)

Gimiendo cuando la consciencia se le acercó lentamente, Harry rodó sobre su costado y tomó su palpitante cabeza, siseando cuando su palma acarició la profunda herida justo debajo de su cabello. Sus párpados se abrieron, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para disipar lo borroso alrededor de sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Dónde se encontraba y cómo terminó allí? Luchando por sentarse, observó su entorno, casi desmayándose, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en su propia cama.

—Ah, así que ahí estás. —Denise entró a toda prisa en la habitación, empujándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a volver al colchón. —Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca te levantarías.

Le apartó las manos y gruñó, mientras quitaba las mantas de sus piernas y se ponía de pie. —¿Dónde diablos está Louis?

—Está perfectamente a salvo, te lo aseguro. Así que siéntate y déjame mirarte la cabeza. Me temo que todavía está sangrando un poco.

—¡Me golpeaste! —Rugió.

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo hice. —Denise siguió sonriendo alegremente como si no estuvieran discutiendo nada más que el informe meteorológico del fin de semana. —¿De qué otra manera podría haberte traído aquí?

—¿Tú? —Su corazón golpeó contra su esternón, y el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mientras la rabia se apoderaba de él.

—Mujer o no, si no te quitas de mi camino, patearé tu culo de acá a la China.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramático—Denise resopló y chasqueó la lengua. —Ese pajarito no puede cuidarte como yo. Pronto lo verás y te olvidarás de él.

Había escuchado suficiente. Fue a empujar a la delirante mujer, pero se encontró congelado en su lugar. No importa cuánto luchara contra las restricciones invisibles, no podía moverse. Mirando a la perra frente a él, mostró los dientes y gruñó.

—¡Bruja!

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Denise se rió a carcajadas.

—Recién ahora lo notas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo crees que sabía sobre tu pequeño fénix? —Ella le guiñó un ojo traviesamente, luego le movió la mano frente a la cara.

Sus ojos se redondearon, cuando sintió volar por el aire y aterrizar de espaldas en el medio de la cama. Aún así, no podía moverse.

—Ahora, quédate ahí y descansa. No queremos accidentes, ¿cierto?

—¡Déjame ir!

—Ahora deja eso o tendré que amordazarte. Planeo usar esa bonita boquita más tarde, así que eso sería muy desafortunado.

Dejando de lado la pelea, continuó mirándola con expresión rebelde.

—Confié en ti.

Las cejas de Denise se elevaron hasta la línea del cabello y lo miró en estado de shock, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Oh, esa es una buena, — logró articular entre risas.

Cuando se calmó, se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre él, aplastando sus bocas en un beso que lo dejó con ganas de vomitar.

—Creo recordar que cometiste el mismo error la primera vez —, dijo dulcemente. Luego la voz de Denise se hizo más profunda, fluyendo suavemente como el agua clara sobre las piedras del río y sonando demasiado familiar. —Realmente eres bastante redundante, mi pequeño juguete roto.


	19. Capítulo 18

—Darkin —gruñó Harry. Parecía como si su vieja llama hubiese ganado algunos poderes más en los últimos años. No muchos usuarios de magia podrían cambiar de forma y mantenerla por largos períodos de tiempo.

La mujer que estaba al lado de la cama comenzó a vibrar, moviéndose tan rápido que se convirtió en nada más que una borrosa sombra. Cuando el temblor finalmente se detuvo, Darkin apareció donde acababa de estar Denise, su largo cabello negro fluyendo sobre su hombro desnudo. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre, vestido solo con un par de jeans bajos, haciendo alarde de su cuerpo inmaculadamente musculoso. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia un lado y giraba en un lento círculo.

—¿Todavía te gusta lo que ves, Harry?

—¡Que te jodan!

—Oh, llegaremos a esa parte—Darkin se rió de su propio chiste más de lo que realmente era necesario. —No te ves muy feliz de verme, pequeño fae.

Puro odio lo atravesó, mientras luchaba contra los lazos mágicos que lo mantenían en el colchón. Sin magia propia y los poderes de Darkin eran superiores debido a su desafortunado hábito de drenar a sus víctimas, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer al bastardo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que simplemente esperaría pacientemente los juegos que había planeado para él.

—Ya te llevaste mi magia. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—No te quiero, tonto. —Darkin se burlaba, mientras paseaba por la habitación. —Solo eres el cebo.

Un frío miedo, se filtró en él, enfriándolo hasta los huesos. —¡No puedes tenerlo! —Rugió. —¡Él nunca te hizo nada!

Darkin solo rodó los ojos. —Raramente hacen algo. No es nada personal. Simplemente deseo su llama. No es como si fuera a matarlo. Solo será un poco más ... frágil.

—¡No puedes hacerle eso! Incluso tú no puedes ser tan cruel.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, Harry. —Darkin se encogió de hombros. —Sacrificios tienen que hacerse. Me aseguraré de que se vaya con una sonrisa en su rostro—Lo observaba con satisfacción, mientras se tapaba la entrepierna y se frotaba la palma contra su creciente erección.

Rechinando los dientes, gruñó y gruñó tratando de alcanzar al bastardo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Si tan solo respiras sobre él, te juro que no habrá lugar para esconderte en el que no vaya a encontrarte. Te perseguiré como un perro y te arrancaré las bolas a través de tu ombligo.

—Suficiente—Darkin habló con calma, mientras movía la muñeca perezosamente.

Gritó cuando su ropa desapareció, y fue empujado al aire antes de voltearse y caer de espaldas a la cama boca abajo. Fuertes manos se agarraron a su trasero, apretando los cachetes y separándolos.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—Ahora pórtate bien, amor. —Las yemas de los dedos de Darkin le rozaron la piel entre sus omóplatos. —¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Una marca de apareamiento. ¿Te has emparejado con el fénix? —Sonaba pensativo, mientras hablaba pronunciándolas lentamente.

Una súbita idea surgió dentro de su cabeza, y se quedó completamente quieto, intentando calmar su voz y su respiración.

—¿Sabes que es inmortal, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero también, yo lo soy.

—Es cierto, pero no como Louis. Él no puede ser asesinado. Sin embargo, no puedes extraer eso de él, ¿verdad? —Dejó que la sonrisa se filtrara en su voz, incitando al hombre. —Siempre que esté emparejado con él, tampoco puedo morir. —Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto, pero esperaba que Darkin no lo supiera.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué debería aparearme con el fénix? —Darkin se burló de la idea, pero podía oír la duda en sus palabras.

—Verdadera inmortalidad —, murmuró el hombre.

—Sí. Imagina el tipo de poder que te traería. Tendríamos que aparearnos a los dos—, se apresuró a agregar. —Ya estamos emparejados y no podemos romper el vínculo. No puedes reclamarlo como tu pareja, a menos que nos aceptes a los dos.

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante varios largos y agonizantes minutos. Permaneció en silencio, rezando para que su loco plan funcionara. Solo necesitaba a Darkin para liberar el hechizo vinculante. Si podía atraer a al brujo hacia una falsa sensación de seguridad, jugar con su ego, entonces tal vez tendría la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Por supuesto, todo era solo palabrerío. Su apareamiento había sido grabado en el libro de registro, el sello forjado, y Louis o él ya nunca podrían reclamar o ser reclamados por nadie más. Si Darkin hubiera estado en la reunión, lo sabría. No lo había visto allí, pero había estado deliberadamente ocultándose en las sombras para no llamar la atención y las preguntas incómodas de su antiguo clan.

—¿Por qué no estabas en la reunión? — Soltó con pánico.

Darkin rió tenebrosamente.

—Parece que una de mis... adquisiciones se molestó bastante, cuando tomé su habilidad para manipular el agua. Fue a llorar a los Ancianos en la última reunión. He estado escondido desde entonces.

La última reunión. No solo había sido más que un juguete y una fuente de poder para el bastardo, sino que no había sido el único en sufrir esa noche. El saberlo solo sirvió para hacerlo sentir como una puta barata. ¿Qué había visto en este hombre?

Gritos musicales recorrieron la habitación, hermosos y sorprendentes, pero podía detectar la amenaza subyacente en la llamada de su compañero. Aún así, el sonido se calmó y lo consoló, recordándole la fuerza que poseía su amante. Louis podría cuidarse solo. No necesitaba su protección.

En todo caso, en este momento necesitaba su propio héroe. El grito de Louis resonó por la habitación de nuevo, más fuerte y más cerca. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír, se relajó contra el edredón y esperó. Su compañero estaba enojado, y Darkin estaba a punto de entregarle su culo.

****(...)

Louis voló en círculos sobre el cielo, rozando justo sobre el techo de su casa, siguiendo la cuerda que lo conduciría a su compañero. Mantuvo un ojo en la calle, esperando hasta que vio que su Mustang se detenía en la acera antes de aterrizar sobre las tejas y dejar escapar otro fuerte grito. No sabía quién estaba dentro de la casa con su amante, pero sabía que eran sobrenaturales y extremadamente poderosos. No le importaba nada. Incendiaría al bastardo hasta sus cimientos y luego escupiría las cenizas. Nadie tocaba a su pareja.

Aferrándose a la cúspide del techo con sus garras, inclinó la cabeza y cruzó las alas, tratando de calmar su rabia para volver a ser humano. Le tomó varios minutos respirando profundamente antes de sentir que sus plumas comenzaban a retroceder, dando paso a su habitual piel cremosa. Su torso se encogió, sus extremidades se alargaron, y su largo pelo color ébano se desplegó sobre sus hombros. Al abrir los ojos, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la desorientación que sentía y se puso de pie, lentamente. Observó a Andrew bajar desde el asiento del conductor de su Mustang y sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

—Sin policía —le dijo. Sabía que alguien en la casa lo oiría, pero su fénix estaba tan enojado, clamando por su compañero, que ya deberían saber que había llegado. —Quédate fuera.

—Voy contigo—dijo Andrew, corriendo por el jardín delantero hacia la puerta principal.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo como para discutir con el chico. Solo esperaba que el idiota no fuera asesinado.

Corriendo apresuradamente por el techo, se deslizó por el enrejado que trepaba por el revestimiento de la parte posterior de la casa. Acercándose a la ventana de su dormitorio, se inclinó profundamente, alzando su chispa, abanicándola y avivándola, formando las llamas en sus manos.

Dirigió toda su energía en la bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, inspiró profundamente y la arrojó hacia el vidrio que lo separaba de su compañero. Se elevó por el aire, rompiendo la ventana e invadiendo la habitación. Un fuerte estrépito, maldiciones y el grito ahogado de su compañero siguieron rápidamente mientras echaba a correr y se impulsaba a través del enorme agujero hacia la casa.

—¡Louis!

Rodando por encima del piso, se detuvo abruptamente cuando chocó con la puerta de la habitación. Maldita sea, casi había logrado aterrizar.

—Solo mira su poder —alguien respiró detrás de él. —Lo necesito.

—Entonces ven y tómalo —le gruñó, cuando se puso de pie y giró para enfrentar a su enemigo. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, observando la forma tendida de su pareja, desnuda y boca abajo sobre la cama. Sus puños se apretaron y una roja neblina de furia se apoderó de él.

Dirigió su atención hacia el hombre medio vestido que estaba parado al lado de la cama, avanzó lentamente, moviéndose por pura ira e instinto, y olvidando por completo su desnudez. El fuego lamió sus brazos, sobre su pecho, y hacia abajo de sus muslos, haciéndose más brillante y más cruel con cada paso que daba.

—Suéltalo —, gruñó.

—Dame tu poder —respondió el muy desgraciado.

La demanda hizo que tomara una pausa. Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado rápidamente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sonarle el cuello audiblemente, una sonrisa lenta y diabólica cubrió su rostro. — Darkin—Oh, ¿podría ser esto más perfecto? Había estado prácticamente salivando por conseguir un pedazo del idiota que había lastimado a su hombre.

—Ah, mi reputación me precede—Este hizo una pequeña reverencia, orgulloso y engreído, pasando su brazo frente a él para envolver su flanco opuesto.

La acción rompió la última hebra de autocontrol que tenía, y rugió fuertemente mientras forzaba una corriente de fuego de su mano hacia Darkin. El hombre desvió su ataque, alzando rápidamente su brazo y redirigiendo el fuego lejos de él. Las llamas se extendieron sobre la espalda de Harry, soltando un suave gemido.

Volvió a llamar su llama y tuvo la loca necesidad de reírse. Incluso en medio de una crisis, Harry todavía se despertaba con la sensación de su fuego. Se dirigió hacia la cama, pero el movimiento de la esquina en sus ojos, le llamó la atención y giró, cayendo al suelo justo cuando un puño se balanceaba hacia su cabeza. Saltando hacia adelante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Darkin, empujando su cabeza contra las rodillas del hombre.

El brujo gritaba mientras caía al suelo, aterrizando por completo encima de él. Lucharon por el dominio, tirando, empujando, mordiendo y golpeando mientras rodaban por el suelo. Él obtuvo la ventaja, terminando a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Darkin, y golpeó con su puño la nariz del hombre.

Este rugió, una mano yendo a su nariz y la otra empujando hacia su pecho. El dolor lo atravesó, rápido y ferozmente, cuando la magia lo arrojó por el aire para estrellarse contra el marco de la cama de metal. Su cabeza se golpeó contra la pata de la cama, afectándole la vista y haciendo que le zumbasen los oídos. Cuando recupero la vista, encontró a Darkin de pie, caminando hacia él con una expresión asesina en sus ojos negros. Levantó su brazo, señalándolo con los dedos, mientras murmuraba palabras no identificables en voz baja.

Arqueó su espalda, las cuerdas en su cuello se tensaron y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras gritaba de dolor. Su pecho ardía, sintiéndose destrozado, como si lo estuvieran despedazando de adentro hacia afuera. Sus músculos se bloquearon, y comenzó a convulsionarse, sacudirse y temblar mientras sus talones golpeaban el suelo. Un fuerte rugido resonó alrededor de la habitación, abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Harry saltar de la cama y derribar a Darkin en el suelo.

—Te mataré —cantaba una y otra vez mientras sus puños volaban, aterrizando golpe tras golpe en el rostro y el cuerpo del brujo. Con toda su atención y odio enfocados en él, aparentemente Darkin había olvidado todo sobre mantener su control sobre Harry.

Cayendo al suelo, pudo respirar cuando el dolor desapareció lentamente de su cuerpo, llevándose la mayor parte de su energía con él. Invocando su poder restante, tendió su mano frente a él, con la palma hacia arriba, y trabajó para reconstruir su llama. La pareja continuó peleando, Darkin volviendo a unirse a la pelea en lugar de simplemente recibir su paliza como un buen chico. Sus poderosos muslos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo voltearon hacia el piso alfombrado, mientras Darkin rodaba sobre él.

—Ya terminé de jugar contigo — jadeó.

—Oye, pedazo de mierda —llamó débilmente. —¿Todavía quieres un trozo de mí?

La cabeza de Darkin giró bruscamente, y lo atrapó con su mirada ónix, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Harry. Esperó por otro latido hasta que tuvo el disparo perfecto, luego envió su bola de fuego gritando a través de la habitación.

Tomado por sorpresa, los ojos de Darkin se abrieron de par en par cuando las llamas lo golpearon en el pecho, encendiendo todo su cuerpo al impactar. Harry se alejó del hombre ardiendo y caminó como un cangrejo hacia atrás para presionarse contra la pared.

Darkin rodó por el suelo, chillando por solo un momento antes de que el fuego mágico lo acabara, reduciéndolo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

Agotado y adolorido, dejó caer la mano y cayó al suelo, jadeando contra la alfombra. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, el aterrador grito de Harry lo obligó a levantarse nuevamente, mientras el pánico le quemaba el corazón.

Harry tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, golpeándose de lado a lado con los ojos abiertos y saltones, mientras continuaba gritando. Entonces todo se detuvo abruptamente. Su voz se cortó en medio del llanto, sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás en su cabeza, y cayó de costado, flácido e inmóvil.


	20. Capítulo 19

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Manos temblorosas lo tocaron por todas partes, acariciando su sensible piel, mientras se estremecía y gemía. No era, precisamente, dolor, era más como si estuviese siendo cargado con electricidad.

—Hazz, te amo. No puedes dejarme.

—No me iré a ningún lado, bebé —, intentó tranquilizar a su pareja.

Escuchó a Louis jadear y sintió que se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, antes de que una mano suave acariciara suavemente su mejilla.

—Abre tus ojos, chico grande.

—Lo estoy intentando—gruñó. Dios, estaba tan cansado. Solo quería dormir.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo Louis entre risas.

Con un gran esfuerzo, pudo finalmente abrir sus pestañas y guiñarle a su pareja.

—Pájaro mandón —rezongó.

Louis rió de nuevo, mientras se estiraba en el piso, y se acurrucaba cerca de su pecho. —Arruiné la alfombra de nuevo, lo siento.

Resoplando suavemente, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pareja y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. —Lo arreglaremos, cariño.

Las tablas del suelo en el pasillo crujieron, levantó la cabeza, gimiendo por el dolor en sus sienes. Con solo un pensamiento y un gesto de su mano, se cubrió y a su compañero con camisetas y sudaderas.

—Oh —jadeó Louis. —Eso es genial. —Levantó los ojos y movió las cejas juguetonamente. —¿Funciona al revés?

—Pervertido —bromeó, pero no miró a su compañero. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada, y sus músculos se tensaron, un gruñido salvaje subió por su garganta, cuando Andrew entró en la habitación.

—Corre —advirtió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Louis preguntó mientras movía la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mirando primero a Andrew y luego a él.

—No nos va a hacer daño. Ya le dije lo que le haría. ¿Por qué tengo que correr?

—Me está hablando —, respondió Andrew en voz baja desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mantuvo la distancia, sin acercarse más, pero él no relajó su postura enojada.

—¿Lo sabías?

Andrew lo miró confundido.

—¿Saber qué? No tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí. Fui al hotel a hablar con Louis y él casi me desgarra la garganta—Se ponía más histérico con cada palabra, agitando sus manos salvajemente, mientras levantaba la voz. —¡Luego se convierte en un maldito pájaro de fuego y descubro que ambos son preternaturales y que están emparejados, por el amor de Dios!

—Los humanos saben sobre los sobrenaturales —, dijo Louis en voz baja. —Todos lo hicieron cuando comenzó la Gran Guerra.

—Sí —Andrew resopló. —Aunque no sabía que ustedes lo eran.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —Separó a Louis de él y se puso de pie, tambaleándose levemente, mientras se preparaba para defender a su compañero si era necesario.

—No me importa lo que eres. Me importa que estés emparejado—, Andrew susurró la última parte con tristeza. —Nunca tendré una oportunidad ahora.

Louis se levantó del suelo y se paró junto a él, tomando su mano y uniendo sus dedos. —No, no la tendrás. Él es mío.

—¿Qué? —Las cejas de Andrew se juntaron y miró a Louis como si creciera una segunda cabeza. Luego, muy lentamente, su frente se suavizó y sus ojos se ampliaron, mientras su mandíbula se desquiciaba.

Casi podía ver la bombilla prenderse sobre su cabeza.

—¿Pensaste que quería al Dr. Reed?

—¿No es así? —Louis sonaba tan confundido como Andrew lo había hecho. —Los pájaros, el mensaje en el techo, todo era tuyo. Me querías fuera del camino para poder tener a Harry. No me mientas.

Andrew negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No tengo idea de qué estás hablando y ciertamente no quiero al Dr. Reed. —Le sonrió un poco, cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. —Sin ofender.

No pudo evitar reírse. Aunque sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación, no podía culpar al hombre. —Lo quieres a él.

El rubor en las mejillas de Andrew se hizo profundizo a medida que se extendía por su cuello. —Desde el momento en que lo vi — confirmó.

—No me di cuenta de que ustedes eran exclusivos. Cuando dijo que estabas jodiendo, solo asumí que era eso y tal vez, tendría una oportunidad.

—¿Yo? —Louis chilló.

Andrew le lanzó una mirada duh. —Eres hermoso, Louis. ¿Cómo puede alguien no quererte?

En lugar de estar celoso, el orgullo se hinchó dentro de su pecho, porque Louis era suyo. La gente siempre desearía al hermoso hombre, apreciaría su belleza, pero él era dueño de su corazón. Las siguientes palabras de la boca de su compañero, cristalizaron la sensación, y casi se derritió en el suelo en un charco de baba.

—Soy de Harry—dijo Louis con firmeza. —Él es todo lo que siempre he querido.

Andrew sonrió entendiendo y bajó la cabeza. —Lo sé, Louis. Te juro que no entendí el alcance de su relación.

—¡Pero estábamos viviendo juntos! — Louis volvió a enojarse en un instante. Su cabeza se inclinó en un sentido sobre sus hombros y luego en el otro, mientras daba un paso deliberadamente hacia Andrew. —Estás mintiendo —dijo con confianza.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Louis señaló hacia lo que quedaba de las cenizas de Darkin, aún humeantes, a escasos metros de Andrew. —No has dicho ni una palabra sobre eso. Cualquier otro humano se habría asustado por completo. Por lo menos, querrían saber qué fue eso.

—Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando —, balbució Andrew, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

Movió una mano, congelando al hombre a medio paso. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, o a dónde se dirigía Louis con su hipótesis recién formada, pero confiaba en su compañero con su vida. Si

Louis sentía que algo andaba mal, seguramente quería escuchar el resto de esto.

—¿Cómo conociste a Darkin? —Louis continuó avanzando, dando vueltas alrededor de la inmóvil forma de Andrew, mientras hablaba. —¿Por qué lo estabas ayudando?

—¡Te juro que no sé de lo que estás hablando! —Gritó Andrew, pero el movimiento nervioso de sus ojos, contó otra historia.

—Yo comenzaría a hablar —, le dijo con calma. —Sin embargo, te advierto. Mi compañero puede quemar tus bolas, si no está satisfecho con tus respuestas.

Louis parpadeó sobre su hombro y chasqueó los dedos, produciendo diminutas llamas anaranjadas que bailaban en las puntas. — ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? —Preguntó, volviéndose hacia Andrew y sosteniendo su ardiente mano cerca de la ingle del hombre.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Louis retrocedió un poco, y Andrew tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, cuando comenzó su historia. —¿Recuerdas cuando llegué a tu oficina ese día? Cuando te dije que pensaba que era gay y que había conocido a alguien a quien no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

—Sí—No era probable que fuera a olvidar rápidamente esa conversación.

—Fue Darkin —, susurró. —Nos encontramos en la fila de la tienda de conveniencia, y él era tan guapo y encantador, y todo sobre él simplemente me atrapó.

—Ve al punto —, ordenó Louis, aumentando las llamas en sus manos.

—Espera —, le dijo. —¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Cómo siquiera sabía sobre Louis? Solo nos hemos apareado hace un par de meses.

—Dijo que había estado buscando un fénix por años. La manipulación del fuego era el único poder que aún tenía que adquirir. Encontró a Louis justo antes de la reunión. Como no podía mostrarse delante del Consejo, esperó hasta que Louis regresó a México y luego lo siguió hasta aquí.

—¿Cómo? —Exigió Harry. —Louis vino aquí como un fénix.

—Él puede cambiar su forma — agrego Andrew. —Viajó como un águila.

Louis y él intercambiaron miradas, luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Louis se veía tan malditamente presumido. La sonrisa en su rostro, prácticamente resplandeció como neón, gritando, —¡Te lo dije!

—¿Y los regalos? —Louis quería saber, volviendo su atención a Andrew.

—Eso fue solo para llevarte en la dirección equivocada. No quería ayudarlo, pero era como si no pudiera detenerme. Quería que pensaras que eras el que estaba siendo acosado —Andrew terminó, todavía mirándolo.

—Así creería que era una amenaza hacia mi compañero. Sabía que no pondría a Louis en peligro —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. —Por ello, cuando traté de poner distancia entre nosotros, él podría entrometerse y jugar al héroe. Recoger los pedazos y llevarse a Louis a la cama, para poder absorber sus poderes.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿me quieres o no? —Louis sacó el labio inferior. Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, ante el puchero en la cara de su amante.

—Eres hermoso, Louis —, dijo Andrew, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. —Pero todo era solo parte del juego. No sabía lo que Darkin había planeado hoy. Se suponía que solo debía aparecer en el hotel y mantenerte ocupado. Cuando descubrí que el Dr. Reed había desaparecido, caí en cuenta de algo, y simplemente no pude hacerlo. Lo siento por todo esto.

—Entonces, ¿Darkin fue Denise todo este tiempo?

Andrew lo miró sin comprender. —Denise llevó a nuestro chico de la piscina a la casa, el día que solicitamos el divorcio. Honestamente, no sé nada sobre Darkin pretendiendo ser Denise.

—Te creo. —Se frotó la cara con las manos y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado—dijo Andrew. —Quiero mudarme, encontrar un lugar donde nadie me conozca y comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Lou?

Louis se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, antes de finalmente asentir secamente. —Sospecho que pudiste haber estado bajo algún tipo de hechizo, así que tendré piedad de ti, esta vez. —Empujando a Andrew, poniéndose de puntillas, hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. —Pero, si vuelves a acercarte a mí o a mi pareja, no seré tan agradable. Te mataré, Andrew.

Este tragó audiblemente. —Entiendo. Nunca me volverás a ver.

—Está bien. —Louis dio un paso atrás y se volvió para mirarlo— Suéltalo. —Luego miró a Andrew por encima del hombro, una vez más. —Corre.

Movió su mano, y Andrew retrocedió unos pasos, antes de volver sobre sus talones y huir de la habitación. —Realmente sabes tratar con la gente, bebé. —Se rió entre dientes mientras se movía detrás de Louis y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura.

Este se acurrucó contra él y suspiró. —Adulador. —Señaló hacia los restos de Darkin. —Supongo que tenemos que informar esto a los Ancianos, ¿eh?

Frunció el labio y arrugó la nariz, ante el montón de cenizas. —No. Dudo que alguien lo extrañe.

—Como sea. —Louis se encogió de hombros. —Sé que lo prendí fuego a él y a todo, pero él era tu loco ex, así que, voto por que limpies este desastre. —Soltó una risita mientras bailaba fuera de su abrazo.

—¿Te gustaría que te consiga una escoba?

Negó, con fingida exasperación. —Eres un mocoso, Louis Deacon.


	21. Capítulo 20

—Cariño, estoy en casa —cantó Harry, mientras entraba por la puerta principal, dos semanas después.

Louis cerró su computador portátil y saltó del sofá, arrojándose a los brazos de su compañero. Apretó su boca contra la de Harry, besándolo ferozmente antes de alejarse, sonriendo como un loco.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Mmm —ronroneó Harry, mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos, apretando su trasero y empujándose contra él. —Con una bienvenida como esa, podría tener que trabajar hasta tarde, más seguido.

—Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso —, bromeó. Su excitación burbujeó a la superficie, y no podía esperar un minuto más para compartir las noticias con su amante. —¡Mi libro será publicado!

Harry lo miró boquiabierto por un segundo, antes de que una mano se enredara en su cabello, tirando de él hacia adelante mientras Harry sellaba sus bocas, una vez más. —Felicidades, cariño —jadeó contra sus labios, segundos después. —Sabía que podrías hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Respondió aturdido, mientras Harry lo llevaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Lo apoyó sobre el colchón y lo cubrió, mordiendo y chupando su cuello.

—Te quiero, bebé.

—Sí —gimió cuando se arqueó contra su compañero. —Date prisa.

En el siguiente parpadeo, su ropa desapareció, y un dedo resbaladizo cepillo sobre su pulsante entrada. Moviendo su culo contra la caricia demasiado ligera, miró a su amante a los ojos y sonrió.

—¿He mencionado que me encanta que hayas recuperado tu magia?

—Solo unas cien veces—respondió Harry distraídamente, mientras le empujaba hacia su agujero con un dedo lubricado. —¿He mencionado que hablas demasiado?

—Más—Gimió. Harry no tendría que preocuparse por la conversación por un tiempo. El toque de su compañero siempre le freía el cerebro y lo dejó luchando por formar palabras.

Un segundo dedo empujó dentro suyo, y su espalda se inclinó hacia arriba de la cama, mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en los gruesos dedos. — Ahora, Hazz.

—Shh, bebé. No estás listo.

Harry introdujo y sacó los dedos, girando la muñeca y haciendo tijeras, hasta que pudo agregar un tercero. Gimió y se retorció, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la almohada.

—Por favor —, suplicó. No importa cuántas veces se unían entre así, solo mejoraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un líquido pegajoso y frío rozó sus pezones.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Magia —murmuró Harry, dejando a un lado la botella de jarabe de chocolate antes de inclinarse sobre él y chupar uno de los brotes de color cobre en su boca.

—Amo la magia. —Suspiro, mientras sus dedos se apretaban en el cabello largo y dorado de Harry.

La lengua de este se arremolinaba alrededor de su pezón, lamiéndolo mientras sus dedos seguían aserrándose dentro y fuera de su necesitado canal. Su polla palpitaba y se retorcía, goteando líquido preseminal sobre su vientre, mientras se estremecía bajo la boca de su amante. Después de los besos húmedos sobre su pecho, Harry se puso a trabajar, prodigando atención en su otro pezón, lamiéndolo y tirando de el con los dientes. Una vez que había terminado, se sentó sobre sus talones y se lamió los labios seductoramente, antes de palmearle su dolorido pene e inclinarse para tragarlo profundamente. Dedos se movieron dentro de su túnel, rozando su punto dulce y haciendo que las estrellas exploten detrás de sus ojos.

Gritando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su orgasmo lo tomó por sorpresa, y descargó en la dispuesta boca de su compañero, vertiendo su semilla en la garganta de Harry.

Este se tragó todo lo que él tenía que darle, luego lo lamió y le sacó los dedos de su apretado agujero.

—Te necesito ahora, Lou.

Saciado y satisfecho, su cuerpo quieto y relajado, todavía no decía que no a otra ronda con su hermoso compañero. —Hazme el amor, Hazz.

No hizo más que sacar las palabras de su boca, antes de que su amante se inclinara sobre él, empujando la cabeza roma de su polla lubricada contra su entrada empujando lentamente.

—Mierda —gimió, levantándose para encontrarse con su pareja y llevándolo más profundo. —Amo la magia.

Harry se rió sin aliento, acariciándole con la nariz su cuello, mientras su cabello se abanicaba a su alrededor. —Te amo, bebé—Susurró las palabras, mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas en movimientos lentos y tiernos. —Eres mi vida.

Tragó alrededor de la quemadura en su garganta, y sintió las lágrimas haciendo cosquillas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Nadie le había dicho algo así antes, y no creía que nunca se cansara de escucharlo. — También te amo, grandote.

Los dos se movieron juntos, lenta y perezosamente al principio y luego aumentando la velocidad e intensidad, mientras sus clímax corrían hacia ellos. Una y otra vez, Harry golpeaba, su pecho se agitaba, sus fosas nasales se dilataban y su piel se humedecía de sudor. Luego se arrodilló, le tomó una de las manos y la envolvió alrededor de su llorosa polla.

La mano de Harry cubrió la suya, ayudando a acariciarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas discordantes. Llamas moradas parpadearon sobre su agarre combinado, bailando por su ya ardiente eje y empujando el placer hasta el punto de ebullición.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó, las sensaciones lo abrumaban, mientras la electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo.

—Vente por mí, bebé —, exigió Harry, levantándole las caderas y golpeándolo de nuevo. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Gritó su liberación, mientras pintaba su pecho y su estómago con calientes y cremosas cuerdas de semen.

—¡Louis! —Rugió Harry, mientras se empujaba hasta la raíz y se congelaba mientras los tendones de su cuello se tensaban y los músculos de su pecho y brazos se hinchaban.

El calor abrasador salpicó sus paredes internas, y se movió de nuevo, meciéndose contra su compañero para prolongar su clímax. Entonces Harry se desplomó sobre él, atrapándose en sus brazos mientras jadeaba contra su pecho. —Santa mierda.

—Mmm—tarareó somnoliento. —Creo que necesito una siesta después de eso.

El aliento de Harry entrecorto sobre su pecho, mientras se reía entre dientes antes de sentarse y salir suavemente de su cuerpo.

—No me digas que estás cansado.

—Me agotas —murmuró, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba pesadamente hacia el baño. —Créeme, es un cumplido.

—Así que, supongo que estás demasiado cansado para lo que he planeado —, preguntó Harry desde el dormitorio.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Mojó una toalla y comenzó a lavarse, semen escapándose de su culo, goteando por sus muslos y causándole una mueca. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez debería darse una ducha.

—Todavía tenemos una bolsa llena de juguetes, con los que aún no hemos jugado —, le gritó Harry.

Su traidora polla se animó ante la mención de juguetes y un gesto húmedo y feliz de un desnudo Harry. Dejando caer la tela en el fregadero, se apresuró a regresar al dormitorio y golpeó a su pareja contra el colchón.

—La ducha puede esperar —murmuró, mientras cubría la boca de Harry con la suya.

—¿Quién dijo que no podemos jugar en la ducha? —Harry frotó sus narices y le palmeó la cadera. —Todavía no hemos probado ese juego de Ducha Sutra.

Pasó de estar medio duro a estarlo por completo al instante.

—Competiré contigo —, sugirió. —El primero que llegue, usara el tapón en el trasero.

Luego saltó de la cama, toda la somnolencia desapareció, y corrió al baño.

—¡Tramposo! —Gritó Harry.

Se cubrió la boca, para silenciar su risa antes de volver a llamar:

—¡Deja de lloriquear y trae tu trasero aquí!

—Ya voy. Ya voy.

Harry entró al baño, su hermosa polla sobresalía entre las piernas, y sonrió.

—Pequeño pájaro mandón.


End file.
